Kion's Homecoming
by The Reference Man
Summary: Weeks after the unification between the Pride Landers and Oulanders, the Lion Guard returns from a mission outside the Pride Lands. Seeing enemies united as one encourages Kion to try the same thing with a certain hyena friend of his, but will his father accept her or Kion's friendship with hyenas.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Well, it is finally here, the full first chapter of Kion's Homecoming is uploaded. For those of you who have waited patiently for this full chapter to come out, I'd like to say thank you. Now, before we get into the chapter, I want to say that this fanfic takes place in the same author's universe as The Scarred Pride, and I'm multi tasking on writing this, and There's Something About Shenzi. I plan to write one chapter for one story, upload it, and start writing a chapter for the next story. So we won't get a weekly chapter for these two stories like my The Scarred Pride, but I promise to get these chapters uploaded as soon as possible. Once again, thank you for your patience readers, and enjoy the first full chapter of Kion's Homecoming.**

* * *

 **SOME TIME BEFORE THE EVENTS OF LK2:**

Prince Kion of the Pride Lands was waiting in the Lair of the Lion Guard for his fellow guard members. They were planning to go patrolling today, in the Outlands. The Pride Lands had been peaceful for about six months and Kion was happy about it. Kion's father, Simba however was suspicious about the peace. Janja and his clan hadn't invaded them in those months, nor had Reirei, Zira, and her lionesses, or any of their other enemies.

Simba had yesterday instructed Kion that he, and the guard would go and patrol the Outlands. Kion would rather not go into the Outlands, but if it was to see if their enemies were up to something, he'd gladly go. Kion thought that he could even get Jasiri, Madoa and their clan to help them. Kion hadn't seen them for a couple months, and would be happy to pay his hyena friends a visit. Kion decided to stretch his legs a little, so he got off the rock he was laying on.

As he got up Simba came into the cave, with a lioness at his side, a lioness that Kion didn't know. Kion jumped off his rock, and walked over to his fathe,r and the unknown lioness.

"Hay dad, who is this?" Kion asked, looking at the lioness.

"Kion, this is Lyla. She's a lioness from Malka's pride." Simba said.

"What's a lioness doing here all the way from Malka's Pride?" Kion asked.

Malka was an old friend of Simba's. They had met each other during cubhood when Malka had gotten lost, and they had immediately got off on the wrong paw, mostly due to Simba's childhood arrogance. The two however were now very good friends to this day, and their two prides were allies. Malka's pride was about a three-day journey over the mountains from the Pride Lands. Malka's pride had visited twice in Kion's lifetime; once soon after Kion was born, and when Kion became leader of the Lion Guard, and first defeated Janja.

Lyla looked to Kion with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Prince Kion, Malka's pride needs your help, and the help of the Lion Guard." Lyla said.

"Of course, we'll help. What's the trouble?" Kion asked Lyla.

"Kion, Malka got one of his legs broke while fighting some hyenas, and Lyla here came all the way from his pride to ask for help, and to have us send a healer to care for Malka's leg until it's healed." Simba explained.

"Malka has fought off the hyena clan four times, but they just keep coming. Our pride is small, and there are too many hyenas for all of us to fight off. There's me, and only four others who can fight in the pride, and Malka's aunt is too old to help us fight." Lyla added.

"Alright, we'll leave soon after the rest of the Lion Guard gets here, but first you should get something to eat after coming all this way." Kion suggested.

"Yes, we have some leftovers from lastnight. Lyla, go find my mother. She'll hook you up." Simba said.

"Thank you, King Simba, you as well Prince Kion." Lyla said, bowing to both lions before she left.

As soon as Lyla was gone, Simba and Kion looked towards each other.

"Zebra for your thoughts son?" Simba asked.

"It's just that, Janja and his clan haven't bothered us for about six months, and Lyla's story has got me to wonder. Do you think this hyena clan is Janja's clan, that they've grown sick of us, and have tried to find better pastures?" Kion asked.

Simba thought about that.

"Things like this happen a lot Kion. If a place doesn't meet an animal's needs, especially a group of animals, they move on to find new lands that will hopefully give them better lives." Simba asked.

"Yeah, but Lyla said that there were too many hyenas for her pride to fight, and Janja has nine clan members, including himself. Five lionesses against nine isn't too many. Maybe I should ask Lyla exactly how many hyenas they're dealing with." Kion said.

"Yes, you probably should." Simba said.

"Thanks dad. Oh, and can you send Zazu to get Rafiki, or Makini? We'll need one of them to come with us to help heal Malka's leg." Kion asked.

"Already done, Makini should be on her way. I need Rafiki here to overlook Kiara's first solo hunt with us in a few weeks." Simba said.

Kion gasped when he heard that.

"I forgot about Kiara's first solo hunt. Oh, I'm probably gonna miss it." Kion said with disappointment.

For the past couple of weeks Kion's older sister, Kiara, had been jumpy and gitty that her first solo hunt was coming up. She was so excited that she even pounced in her sleep. She had been practicing with her friends Tiifu and Zuri, sometimes even Fuli, everyday, eventhough Zuri wasn't as excited about it as they were. The only one in the pride that wasn't excited about it was Simba. Fuli had told Kion that on the days she was helping Kiara getting ready for her first solo hunt, she had noticed Simba watching them from far off, looking worried.

Kion looked towards his father. Eventhough Simba was in a way, very good at hiding his worry, others like Kion himself, Nala, and other members of the royal family could read Simba's worry-ness for Kiara like a book. Kion knew that the only thing he was thinking about Kiara's first solo was all the things that could go bad. She could get attacked by hyenas, jackles, leopards, or rogues, bitten by a poisonous snake, and not find someone to treat it in time, she could get caught in a mudslide, rockslide, or earthquake, or something else that could harm her. Even though everyone, even Kiara herself told Simba that she'd be fine, Simba wouldn't except the fact that bad things don't always happen when hunting, solo, or in a group.

"Dad." Kion said.

"Yes?" Simba replied.

"Kiara will be fine on her solo hunt, she's stronger than you think she is. Don't send anybody to secretly follow her, or get Zazu to watch her from above. This will be her first solo hunt, and she deserves to do it on her own. This is very important to her" Kion said.

Simba gave a frustrated sigh. He knew when others said that, they meant well, but he hated being told what to do when it came to Kiara's safety.

"Fine, I'll let her hunt on her own when the day comes for her. Would, you like me to prospone it for until you get back though?" Simba asked, hoping Kion would say yes.

Kion didn't want to miss Kiara's first solo hunt, but if this mission to Malka's pride went past the date of when the hunt took place, than he missed it. Also, Kion didn't want to make his sister wait any longer, she was already impatient enough for her big day; and Kion wasn't going to let his father take the advantage of stopping Kiara's first solo hunt, even if it was for a little bit longer.

"No, if I make it back in time, I'll make it back in time. If I don't, I don't." Kion said.

" _Dang it!_ " Simba thought.

"Knock, knock!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Kion laughed, looking towards the entrance to the lair.

"Whose there?" Kion asked.

"Swinging." the voice said.

"Swinging who?" Kion asked.

Bunga suddenly entered the lair, swinging on vine.

"Zuka, swinging, zama, that's who." Bunga said as he let go of the vine, and landed on Simba's back.

"Ha, great knock, knock joke." Kion laughed.

"Don't encourage him." Fuli said with a laugh as she, and the rest of the Lion Guard entered the lair.

When they were all in, they sat in front of Kion with determined looks on their faces. Kion smiled at the sight. To think that about two years ago they were all just young animals who knew each other, and played together like all young animals do, but look at them now. The five of them were the Lion Guard of the Pride Lands, not all of them were lions like the Lion Guard was intended to be, but the new generation couldn't have asked for a better Lion Guard.

"Alright Kion, what's the word?" Beshte asked.

"We're going to patrol the Outlands for signs of Janja, Reirei, Zira, or anybody that might threaten the Pride Lands because Simba is suspicious about us not being attacked for about six months?" Fuli reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Beshte said.

"Actually, we're not going to the Outlands." Kion said.

"Why?" Ono asked.

"Guess I've got some explaining to do." Kion said.

* * *

"Whoo, are we almost there yet?" Bunga asked.

"We're almost there little honey badger." Lyla said.

"Hay, I'm not little, I'm all grown up now. Also, I've fought hyenas, jackels, leopards, natural disasters, and much worse. I'm a giant!" Bunga said, standing up as tall as he could.

Lyla couldn't help but giggle at Bunga.

"Ha, big personality for such a small body." Fuli laughed to herself.

The Lion Guard, Makini, and Lyla had been journeying over the mountains for two and a half days. They were less than half an hour away from Malka's pride. Before they left the Pride Lands, Kion had talked with Lyla, and asked her how many hyenas were attacking Malka's pride. Lyla said that the hyena clan attacking them was made of thirty-six hyenas, and that they were led by a female hyena. It relieved Kion to hear that Janja wasn't attack the Pride Lands' allies.

After Kion and Lyla talked, Bunga had started laughing. When Kion asked him why he was laughing, Bunga had said that he guessed this hyena clan was the Janga's clan of Malka's lands, and that the clan's 'Janja' was a 'Janjie.' That had got a laugh out of the Lion Guard. Makini suggested that Bunga should call Janja, Janjie the next time they fought him, which Bunga said that he would be eagerly waiting. While Lyla, Makini, and the Lion Guard continued to walk through the mountains, Kion decided to break the silence.

"You know guys, it will be great to see Malka again." Kion said.

"Yes, and it will be good for me to be meeting him for the first time since I wasn't around to meet him when you were born, or first defeated Janja." Makini said.

"Well, I'll tell you this much Makini. Malka is a nice guy, and my dad and him are like brothers from their childhood." Kion said.

"Well, if your dad, and him have that close a relationship, then I'm sure he's as nice of a guy as I've heard others say about him." Makini said.

"Yes, he is, and he's a great king." Lyla added in.

"And hay, how long have these hyenas been attacking your pride for?" Beshte asked.

"They've been attacking us for over a month, and their leader managed to break Malka's leg last week." Lyla said.

Kion thought back to all the fights that he, and his friends had been through before. They've been outnumbered many times before, but had always come out on top. Sure, Kion had the magical Roar of the Elders, but even with the roar, not all of the battles they fought were easily won.

"Don't get this wrong Lyla, but I'm surprise that a small pride like Malka's was able to hold back a hyena clan of that many hyenas." Kion said.

Lyla smiled at Kion.

"Yes, I'm surprised to. Malka's a great fighter for his age, and we're nearly unstoppable when we all fight together." Lyla said.

"Hay, I just thought of something. Doesn't Malka have a son that could of defended the pride instead of having you come for us?" Fuli asked.

"Yes, Malka does, but our pride has no lionesses close enough to his age to marry him to. So, he went off a few months ago to find a mate to bring back to the pride, and give birth to the future of our pride." Lyla said.

"Well, I hope he'll be there when we get there." Kion said.

"I do to." Kion said.

Everyone continued to walk on in silence before Lyla broke the silence once more.

"What about you, and your sister Prince Kion? Do you, and Princess Kiara have mates yet, or are about to?" Lyla asked.

Kion sighed, and lowered his gaze. Lyla saw a hint of sadness in Kion's eyes.

"No, Kiara has no mate yet. There are a couple young lions close to her age in the Pride. Kiara likes them all, but she doesn't like, like them, and my dad isn't too fond on the whole traditional betrothal thing." Kion said.

"What about you than? There are many young lionesses in your pride, and there's Kiara's friends Tiffu and Zuri. I've heard that they're already as close as family to you, and the rest of the royal family." Lyla said.

"I'm in the same situation as Kiara. I like the other young lionesses in our pride, but not in that way. I did however have a relationship with a lioness a few months ago." Kion said with clear sadness in his voice.

Lyla looked towards the young prince with sympathy.

"But?" Lyla asked gently.

Kion stopped in his tracks, and placed a paw on the back of his neck. He looked close to tears.

"It didn't work out." Kion said, trying to make his voice not crack.

A laughter suddenly rang out in the distance. Everyone's ears perked up at the sound. They all ran towards the laughter. They all came upon a hill, looked down, and saw where the laughter was coming from. A clan of hyenas were attacking a group of four lionesses in front of cave that had a large mouth, and a small waterfall running down in front of it.

They were in Malka's land. The hyenas had the lionesses back up against the mouth of the cave, and they were ready for the finale charge. Kion looked at the hyena clan with a fiery determination in his eyes.

"Hevi Kabisa!" Kion exclaimed.

"Boy, that's a lot of hyenas." Bunga said.

"I know." Kion said.

"What's the plan?" Ono asked.

Kion walked in front of everyone, and looked at them with a commanding look.

"Step one: we need a new shoutout for when we go into battle. Say it with me. Till Malka's lands end…" Kion shouted.

"Lion Guard, Makini, and Lyla defend!" the Lion Guard shouted while looking at Makini, and Lyla.

With that said, Kion roared. The hyenas, spooked by Kion's roar, looked up towards Lyla, Makini, and the Lion Guard. The force of Kion's roar also unsettled some large, stacked up boulders next to him, and his friends. Some small rocks fell loose, hitting Bunga on his head.

"Bunga, are you okay?" Kion asked when he noticed.

Bunga shook his head free of dizziness. Bunga gave a thumbs, as a way of saying that he was okay. Everyone than raced down the hill towards the hyenas.

"Those hyenas are looking at us funny." Bunga said.

"They're not looking at us funny, they're looking at us scared." Fuli said.

"Good, because they should be." Kion said.

As soon as everyone got down to the base of the hill, Bunga heard something that only he could hear. Bunga stopped in his tracks while everyone continued to charge towards the hyenas.

"What the?" Bunga exclaimed.

 ** _Morning! Today's forecast calls for blue skies._**

"Huh?" Bunga exclaimed, confused.

Bunga suddenly felt his body start to move, then he knew what was going on.

"Oh no, this may be a written story, but if this was a movie, this is the point during the opening sequence where the opening credits play, and it's the type where a great song plays, and it causes the comic relief character to start dancing when they know they should be helping their friends in the oncoming fight, yet they can't help it, because even if it's supposed to be realistic, what's a story like this without a little cartoonish humor to it like this." Bunga said, the bump on his head from the rocks causing him to break the fourth wall.

Bunga, unwillingly, fully gave in and started dancing around.

 ** _Sun is shinin' in the sky. There ain't a cloud in sight. It stopped rainin'. Everybody's in a play, and don't you know, it's a beautiful new day. Hey, hey. Runnin' down the avenue. See how the sun shines brightly in the city, on the streets where once was pity. Mr. Blue Sky is living here today. Hey, hey._**

Kion was backing up from a couple hyenas that were closing in on him. Kion looked to Bunga, and saw him dancing when he should be helping fight.

"Bunga!" Kion shouted before getting tackled by some hyenas.

 ** _Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why you had to hide away for so long (So long). Where did we go wrong? Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why you had to hide away for so long (So long). Where did we go wrong?_**

"Bunga, quiet fooling around! You're going to get hurt!" Makini said while she was using her staff to push a hyena away from her.

Bunga stopped dancing for a bit, and waved at Makini.

"Hi." Makini said.

Bunga continued to dance around while his friends continued to fight. Bunga soon came upon a hyena who was lazily laying around, not helping his fellow clan members. Bunga stopped dancing, grabbed a stick, poked the sleeping hyena's nose with it, and hid behind some boulders before the hyena could spot him. Bunga did it a few more times before the heyna spotted him. The hyena got up, and began trying to snap at Bunga for waking him up, and teasing him.

Bunga however kept twirl dancing away from the hyena, or jumping back away from the hyena's jaws.

 ** _Hey, you with the pretty face, welcome to the human race. A celebration, Mr. Blue Sky's up there waitin', and today, is the day we've waited for. Oh, Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why you had to hide away for so long (So long). Where did we go wrong?_**

The hyena was finally able to catch Bunga. It grabbed him by the neck, and began to shake him violently. Fuli noticed this and rushed over to her friend.

"No, No! Spit it out! Spit it out!" Fuli shouted as she tackled the hyena, and punched it in the back of the head, causing him to drop Bunga. "Disgusting, and Bunga, focus!"

Bunga picked up some vines next to him, and looked towards another hyena, who was posed, and ready for someone to come, and attack him. Bunga shouted, and ran up to the hyena. Bunga jumped on the hyena, threw the vines over it's head to get caught in the hyena's mouth like a a horse's bridle, and rode the hyena off like a cowboy riding a bucking bull,

"Woohoo, yeehaww!" Bunga shouted.

 ** _Hey there Mr. Blue. We're so pleased to be with you, look around, see what you do, everybody smiles at you. Hey there Mr. Blue. We're so pleased to be with you, look around, see what you do, everybody smiles at you. Mr. Blue Sky, Mr. Blue Sky, Mr. Blue Sky._**

Bunga rode the hyena through the hyenas, and his friends, who kept shouting at him to stop fooling around. The hyena was finally able to buck Bunga off of him. Bunga shook himself off as he stood up, and just continued dancing.

 ** _Mr. Blue, you did it right, but soon comes Mr. Night. Creepin' over, now his ha…_** _'_ record scratch sound effect'

Something large and heavy bumped into Bunga, and squished him, causing the music to suddenly stop.

"Oh man, what the heck happened?" Bunga asked out loud, forgetting that he was just cartoonishly dancing around.

"Sorry about that Little B, I tripped while trying to avoid a hyena bite." Beshte said as he got off Bunga.

Bunga groaned as he got up.

"That's alright Big B. Ugh, I do even remember what I was doing. I think those rocks that fell on me caused me to hear things that weren't really there, and say, and do things I didn't mean to say, or do, but Hakuna Matata like my uncles always say. Now what do you say about you, and me going to kick some hyena butt?" Bunga asked.

"Twende kiboko, pal!" Beshte shouted.

"That's what I like to hear now come on. Zuka Zama!" Bunga shouted as he and Beshte charged at a group of hyenas.

Kion was currently fighting a group of hyenas. He was searching for the clan's matriarch. Kion knew that if he could find her, and roar her away, the rest of the clan would scatter off in fright. A hyena came up, and clamped it's jaws on Kion's thigh. Kion grunted in pain.

Kion looked at the hyena, ready to tare it off him, but Ono and Makini were way ahead of him. Ono flew down towards the hyena. and pecked it's head with his beak. Makini than came in, and wacked the hyena away with her staff.

"Thanks, you two." Kion said.

"Don't mention it Kion." Makini said.

Kion than thought of Bunga, and his dancing earlier.

"Hay, have any of you two seen Bunga?" Kion asked.

"Haven't seen him since we ran down the hill." Ono said.

"You Makini?" Kion asked.

"Uhhh, the last I saw of him, he was squashed under Beshte's butt." Makini said.

"Wonderful." Kion groaned.

The powerful roar of a male lion suddenly rang out over the battlefield. Kion looked to see Malka dragging himself towards the mouth of the cave. He looked fearful about something.

"Someone save Brandy!" Malka shouted, hoping someone would hear him.

Kion looked, and saw a hyena chasing a young lioness cub. Kion came to the conclusion that the hyena might have been able to sneak into the den sometime after he, the Lion Guard, Makini, and Lyla came into the skirmish. Malka with his leg made him unable to protect the cubs. Kion looked towards Makini and Ono.

"I'm going after that cub." Kion said.

"No need, looking like Beshte's up to things." Makini said.

Kion looked, and saw Beshte chasing after the hyena chasing the cub, and he was closing in. Kion smirked, seeing his friend going to the rescue of a cub.

"Good ol' Beshte." Kion said to himself before rushing to aid Beshte if he needed it.

The cub being chased by the hyena tripped over a stone. This allowed the hyena to catch up with the cub. It smiled down at her creppily.

"Brandy, you're a fine girl." the hyena over the lioness said in a mocking voice.

The cub tried to run away, but the hyena slammed a paw in front of the cub, preventing it's escape. The hyena, chuckling, pressed his nose against the cub's.

"HYENA NOSE!" the cub shouted.

The cub began trying to push the hyena's face away from her.

"Get it away, hyenas smell each other's butts!" the cub shouted.

The hyena was about to start eating the cub, but stopped when he felt something tap his shoulder. The hyena turned around to see Beshte angrily glaring down at him.

"Humana, humana, humana, humana, humana, humana." the hyena mumbled in fright.

"Let's see how you like it when you're the one being bullied by someone bigger than you." Beshte said.

Beshte hit the hyena with his snout, sending it flying a couble feet. Beshte than turned towards the cub the hyena was chasing.

"You okay little girl?" Beshte asked.

"Yes, now that, that hyena's nose is out of my face, and my name is Brandy." the cub said.

Beshte lowered his head down towards Brandy.

"Well Brandy, hop on, and I'll get you to the safety of your pride's cave." Beshte said.

"Thanks." Brandy said.

"Oh, and be careful with the claws." Beshte said.

As Beshte began to take Brandy towards the cave, Kion came up to them.

"Good work Beshte." Kion said.

"Thanks, old pal." Beshte said.

Brandy took a look at the battle from atop Beshte's back.

"Your friends, and the members of my pride are beginning to have trouble with those hyenas." Brandy said fearfully.

Kion looked, and saw that Brandy was right. Kion knew that the only way to win this fight was with the Roar of the Elders. Everyone just needed to get out of range.

"Fall back to the cave!" Kion shouted.

The Lion Guard, Makini, and Malka's pride mates did as Kion said. Everyone got into the mouth of the cave while Kion stood tall in front of the cave entrance. A hyena seeing this laughed, and walked in front of the hyena clan.

" _This hyena clan's 'Janjie' I presume._ " Kion thought to himself.

The hyena smiled mockingly at Kion, and laughed.

"Come on boy, me and my clan have been needing new land for a while since our old one is now a wreck." the hyena said.

"Well, maybe if you were hyenas who respected the…" Kion began to say before the hyena cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, the circle of life, and all that blah, blah, blah, yadiyada, yadiyada, yadiyada, yap, yap, yap stuff." the hyena said disrespectfully.

"Okay, so you get the basic point. I'll just skip ahead to the part where I tell you to leave these lands, and leave this pride alone." Kion said.

The hyena snickered.

"And how will you send us away, with words?" the hyena asked.

"With this." Kion said.

Kion than used his Roar of the Elders on the hyenas, sending them many miles away, battered, bruised, but not majorly harmed. The lionesses, and on looking cubs of Malka's pride cheered along with the Lion Guard, and Makini. Kion turned towards the pride.

"Okay everyone, everything is okay for right now." Kion announced.

While everyone settled down from the fight, Kion walked over to Malka.

"Hello again Malka." Kion gretted.

Malka smiled up at the young adult lion.

"I'd stand up to embrace you if I could Kion." Malka said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad your alright." Kion said.

Kion looked over towards Makini, and called her over. Makini rushed over towards them, and greeted Malka with a bow.

"Malka, Rafiki wasn't able to come, but we were able to bring his apprentice Makini. She'll help with your leg, and those bite marks on it." Kion said, looking at Malka's leg, which had a scabbed over bite mark on it from last week when the matriarch hyena broke his leg.

"Yes, I could use some help with my leg. What is it you need to help my leg Makini?" Malka asked the young mandrill.

"I'll need some vines and pieces of wood to make a cast for your leg. I'll also need some special plants to make the medicine that'll keep your bite mark from getting infected." Makini said.

Fuli having over heard the conversation, walked over, and asked what plants Makini needed. Makini described the plants to Fuli. When Makini was done, Fuli nodded in understanding.

"Alright, be back as soon as I can." Fuli said before running off to find the plants that Makini needed.

Kion turned towards Bunga and Beshte.

"Can you two go, and gather some vines and pieces of wood so Makini can make a cast for Malka's leg?" Kion asked.

"We'll be back before you can say hevi kabisa." Bunga said before he, and Beshte went to find some wood and vines.

Kion than turned to Ono.

"Ono, can you keep an eye out in case those hyenas try to come back for another roar?" Kion asked.

"I was just about to suggest that." Ono said as he flew out of the cave.

"You're a good leader Kion." Malka said.

"Thanks Malka." Kion said.

Malka placed a proud paw up on Kion's neck. Kion winced, and jumped away from Malka.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kion, did I hurt you?" Malka asked with convern.

Kion was gingerly touching the spot where Malka had touched him.

"Oh, It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Malka." Kion reassured Malka.

The young lioness cub named Brandy suddenly came up to Kion.

"Hay, it was Brandy, right?" Kion asked.

"Yes, she is." Malka confirmed.

"And I'm going to be betrothed to Malka's grandson when his son comes back with a mate." Brandy said.

"Oh really?" Kion said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, and hay, your name is Kion, right?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah." Kion confirmed.

"Is that short for Kiongozi?" Brandy asked.

"Huh?" Kion asked.

"Kiongozi means leader, and you're a great leader from what King Malka has told me, and from what I saw out there. So, do people call you Kion for short?" Brandy asked.

"No, is's just Kion." Kion confirmed.

"Oh, well hay, can you tell me the story of how you defeated the hyena named Janja back in your lands. King Malka, and my mom has told me the story, but I want to hear it from you since you can give me the full detail, and it might help my heart stop beating in fright from those hyenas." Brandy said.

"Sure, come on Brandy. We'll go outside so I can show you in words and movement how I fought against Janja and his hyenas that time, and many times after." Kion said, leading brandy outside the cave.

"Hevi kabisa." Brandy said.

"Hay, that's my line." Kion said with a laugh in his voice.

* * *

 **And that wraps up the first chapter of Kion's Homecoming. In case your wondering why I had Bunga dance around like that since it doesn't seem realistic, I'll explain it to ya': Like Bunga said, what's a fanfiction story about an animated movie like the Lion King without a little cartoonish humor even if it's supposed to be as realistic as possible, the song that played, Mr. Blue Sky, it represents the Lion Guard characters perfectly, "** ** _Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why you had to hide away for so long (So long)"_ that verse represents people wondering where Kion, and other LG characters are during LK 2, and hopefully we'll find out the real reason they aren't in LK 2 one day, and also it's the song from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 opening, so I couldn't help myself in making Bunga dance around like Baby Groot. If your wondering who that lioness that Kion had a relationship with is, and why he winced after Malka touched his neck, I'm keeping those questions secret for now, because I have another fanfic planned where those questions will be answered, and if your wondering why I didn't do that fanfic first, the reason is that I didn't think of it until a couple weeks ago, and I didn't want to make people wait on this stories first chapter any longer than they already had to, so it'll be a prequel when I upload that planned story, and it'll still be enjoyable when I do. Well, I'm working on There's Something About Shenzi's first chapter right now, after I finish it and upload it, I'll work on the second chapter for this fanfic, and repeat the process until both stories are complete, and the next chapter for the Scarred Pride is coming Friday. Until than good day/night, read some of my other fanfics and review them if you haven't already please, best start off with the one chapter ones, if it's the holidays when your reading this, I wish you a happy bunch of holidays, and God bless us everyone.**


	2. Chapter 1: What We Miss?

**Chapter 1: What We Miss**

 **Happy Memorial Day everybody, I am back with the second chapter for Kion's Homecoming. I just want to remind you all on how I'm writing this story one more time. I write a chapter for this story, spellcheck, and upload it, than I move onto There's Something About Shenzi, do the same thing, than I come back to this story, and the cycle continues until both short stories are complete. Final thing before you start reading the chapter, my computer is being weird, and not showing any spelling errors if there are any, if you see some, respectfully point them out to me so I can fix them, Now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been about a month and three weeks since Kion, the Lion Guard, and Makini arrived in Malka's lands. Malka's leg had healed last week, but Kion, and his companions had stayed for that extra week to make sure his leg would be okay. Kion, the Lion Guard, Makini, and Malka were currently forcing the hyena clan out of Malka's lands. The hyenas had attacked only once after Kion first sent them flying off with the Roar of the Elders. They had tried to sneak into the den, and kill them while they slept.

Lucky for them, Kion was a light sleeper, and woke up after a hyena sneezed. After that close call, Kion, and the rest of the Lion Guard took shift on staying up to guard the pride incase the hyenas tried to come, and kill them in their sleep again. Now that Malka's leg was fully healed, he, and Kion decided that it was time to drive the hyenas out of his lands for good. As Kion ran after the clan, he pounced on top of the clan matriarch.

"Oh, please have mercy." the matriarch begged, staring deep in Kion's fiery eyes.

"Maybe next time, when you want some new lands, and their already owned by someone, maybe you'll be a good little hyena, and ask nicely instead of trying to take it by force, and decide to respect the circle of life." Kion growled down to the hyena.

"You got it." the hyena matriarch whimpered.

"And if I ever hear about you coming to invade these lands again, I'll not hesitate to snap your neck." Kion growled.

Kion didn't mean that of course, he just wanted to make sure that this hyena got the message to never attack Malka's pride again.

"Alright, alright, just give me a break. Come on." the hyena matriarch said.

Kion got off the hyena matriarch. The hyena matriarch began to run after her clan with her tail between her legs.

"That's right, get out before I change my mind!" Kion shouted.

Malka gave a loud roar, which cause the hyena matriarch to jump in fright, and run faster. Once the hyena matriarch disappeared, Malka walked up to Kion.

"I hope she, and her clan have finally gotten a clue on the fact they'll never take my lands." Malka said.

"If they did, then good." Kion growled in the direction of where the hyena were fleeing.

Kion sighed, and turned to walk back towards his friends.

"I guess that it's time me, and my friends headed home." Kion said.

Malka came up to Kion.

"But it's midday, and you all are tired. How 'bout you all stay for one more night, and you can head off first thing in the morning." Malka said.

Kion thought about it. While he, and his friends were traveling with Lyla across the mountains, they had not come across any caves to shield them from the cold rains of the near end of the short rainy season. It was now the beginning of the short dry season, and it would be nice to sleep in a nice, cozy den before having to face the harsh, dry, hot elements of the short dry season sun.

"Besides, I need to throw a small thank you feast in you, and your friends honor for coming to help my pride Kion. I won't take no for an answer." Malka said.

Kion looked towards Malka.

"I do want to get home as soon as possible, but it is bad manners to refuse a king's offer." Kion said.

"So, I would guess that's a yes." Malka said.

"Yeah." Kion replied.

"What type of meat do you like the best?" Malka asked.

"Well, I do have a strong affinity for antelope." Kion laughed.

* * *

Later that night the lionesses had come back with food for the thank you feast to Kion, and his companions. They had brought antelope like Kion requested, and food for the respective species of the other Lion Guard members. Bunga had literally kissed the lioness who brought him a leaf sack of termites. The lioness socked him in the eye for that, saying she was a married lioness. As they ate, Malka looked to Kion.

"So Kion, do you have anymore stories you'd like to tell me?" Malka asked.

Ever since Kion, and his companions arrived in the Pride Lands, Malka had decided to catch up on lost time with his surrogate nephew, and his friends. They had told Malka about their many amazing adventures, and their epic battles, and Malka had enjoyed every single one of those stories. There was however a couple stories however that Kion kept out. About a big battle they had with their enemies over six months ago, and the stories with Jasiri. Kion didn't talk about those, because he didn't like to talk about what happened six months ago, and the fact that Jasiri was a hyena.

Kion thought about wht else he could tell Malka.

"Well, Kiara's first solo hunt was coming up when I left. It probably happened a couple weeks ago though." Kion said.

Bunga, who was leaning against a rock was moaning in please from the termites. Bunga looked towards them.

"Tell him about Jasiri, he'll get a kick out of that." Bunga said.

"Bunga!" Kion exclaimed.

Bunga had meant to say it to himself, but his mind was so focused on the delicious taste of termites that he forgot to say it in a low voice. Malka looked towards Kion.

"Whose Jasiri?" Malka asked.

Kion looked towards Bunga, glaring. Bunga had realized what he just said, and looked towards Kion with a face that said 'sorry.'

"Kion, whose Jasiri?" Malka repeated.

Kion looked towards Malka. He knew that Malka wouldn't stop pushing until he got his answer, and Kion couldn't lie with a straight face, and say Jasiri was just some friendly rogue lioness.

"Uh, she's a friend, and ally of the Lion Guard." Kion said.

"What type of animal is she? You seemed pretty angry with Bunga when he mentioned her." Malka asked.

"I met her a couple weeks after we first fought Janja. Long story short, I ended up in the Outlands, and ran into a hyena who called herself Jasiri." Kion said.

Malka in surprise, choked on the meat he had just swallowed. Malka coughed, until he spat out the meat he had swallowed. Kion in disgust, averted his eyes from the regergetated meat. Everyone looked towards Malka, and Kion.

"It's alright everyone." Malka reassured everyone.

Everyone went back to eating. Malka looked back to Kion.

"Your friends with a hyena?" Malka asked with a confused look.

Kion made another glare at Bunga before looking back to Malka.

"Trust me, I'm still surprised even to this day." Kion said truthfully.

"Tell me the story." Malka said with interest.

Kion began to tell Malka the stories about Jasiri. He told him of their first meeting, fighting Janja, and his clan together, fighting against Zira. Kion even briefly mentioned that he saved her from a steam vent once, but refused to fully go into the details of the story. Kion thought Malka would eventually say that he shouldn't trust a hyena, but to his surprise, Malka found the stories very interesting, and hopeful ones.

"I never would have guessed that there's good hyenas out there and they respect the circle of life." Malka said.

"Yeah, lions and hyenas may have our differences but in truth we're all pretty much the same. Sisi Ni Sawa as she explained." Kion said.

"How come is it that your father hasn't allowed her into the Pride Lands yet?" Malka asked.

"I, I've never told him about her." Kion said.

"Why?" Malka asked.

"Are you kidding? You know his history with hyenas. He was almost eaten by them more than once when he was a cub, they served Scar, and almost completely destroyed the Pride Lands for good. His thoughts on them will never change." Kion explained.

"But Kion, your thoughts on them changed." Malka said.

"But my dad didn't go through the same things I did when he was about the age I met Jasiri. He had only ever met bad hyenas, and has never met any good ones like I have." Kion explained.

"Good point." Malka said.

Malka thought for a second.

"But, maybe his mind can still be changed. Your dad trusts you, and if you told him about the good hearted hyena that Jasiri is, maybe you can change his mind, and he'll allow her into the Pride Lands." Malka said.

"Trut me, I want her to come into the Pride Lands to. She's a great friend, ally, and maybe she'd make a great edition to the Lion Guard." Kion said.

Malka gave a small, joyus laugh.

"Jasiri, the most spirited of the Lion Guard, or the purest of heart." Malka said.

"Exactly, and I've always wanted to introduce her to my dad, but I just can't." Kion said, sounding disappointed with himself.

"Why? Other than your dad's history with hyenas, I want to know why you can't introduce her to him." Malka said.

Kion looked towards Malka.

"I don't have the courage, or confidence to do so." Kion said truthfully.

"What about your mother, have you told her?" Malka asked.

Kion thought about his mother, Nala. She was much more understanding, and gentle towards her children than Simba was. If Kiara, and Kion had a problem they wouldn't talk to their father about, they always went to their mother. Kion knew that his mother would be more understanding of his friendship with Jasiri, but he was too terrified to tell her either. Nala hated hyenas just as much as Simba, but her hatred wasn't as deep as his.

That however didn't make Kion feel comfortable telling her either. The only one that knew of his friendship with Jasiri was his friends, and a couple of his enemies.

"I haven't told her either. I know that she'd be more understanding, but I feel her reaction would be the same as my father's. Viewing her as everyone else views hyenas: stupid, mangy, uncivilized poachers." Kion explained.

"Maybe it's time that us lions, and hyenas stopped living in the past. I can't make you introduce her to your parents Kion, but I can encourage you to introduce them." Malka said.

Kion looked to Malka.

"Maybe someday, if I ever get the courge to tell them." Kion said.

A few seconds later, Kion threw another glare at Bunga.

"Sorry, I meant to say that to myself. I guess I was just too focused on these termites to realize I was speaking out loud." Bunga said nervously.

Kion groaned.

"No more termites for you." Kion said.

* * *

Early the next day, Kion, and his companions gathered together to begin the journey home. Malka, and his pride were gathered in front of them, wishing them farewell.

"It was great to see you, and your friends again Kion." Malka said.

"It was great to see you to." Kion replied.

"Your leg may be healed Malka, but be careful with it for a while still, just to be safe." Makini said.

"Will do young one." Malka said.

"If any hyenas, or any other dangerous animals ever give you any trouble, you can always call for us your majesty." Beshte said.

"Yes, I should just get a majordomo bird first though. I'll be able to call for you all easier." Malka said.

"I'm sure that Tojo would be willing to lend you one of his blue birds." Ono suggested.

"I'll talk with him about it when we get home." Kion said.

"Than come on guys, the sooner we get home, the sooner we can get Tojo one." Fuli said.

"Fuli's right. Everyone else is probably starting to worry about us, and we got to find out if Janja, or any of our enemies have been up to something since we left." Bunga said.

"Yeah, we should get going." Kion said.

Kion, and his friends said their final farewells to Malka, and his before beginning their journey home.

* * *

Kion, and his companions had walked the mountains, and valleys for nearly three hot days. Like last time, they had come across no caves to sleep in during the night to protect them from the cold of the night, and the heat of the early mornings. All that made everyone glad that they were nearing home.

"You know, I can't wait to take a drink from the watering hole when we get home." Bunga said.

"You'd just better save some for the rest of us." Fuli said.

Bunga suddenly got an idea, and looked to Kion.

"Hay Kion, you can create rain clouds with your roar. Why not create an entire rainstorm to cool us off, and we can spend the day letting the water fill up in our mouths like a bowl?" Bunga said.

Kion had thought of that, but he didn't want to risk the raining causing a mudslide or something in the mountains. Besides, the Roar of Elder's abilities to create rain clouds worked only when it wanted to during the dry season to keep the seasons, and circle of life in balance.

"I don't want to risk causing a mud slide or something in the mountains, and my roar's ability to create rain clouds has a will of it's own during the dry seasons." Kion said.

"Ah dang." Bunga said in disappointment.

The six friends continued to walk on in silence for a few more minutes.

"You know, I wonder what we missed while we were gone." Makini said, breaking the silence.

"Kiara's first solo hunt." Ono said.

Kion groaned with a bit of disappointment. He had really wanted to see it, but duty had called.

"I wonder how she did. She'd been going great in the hunting practices I helped her with along with Tiifu, and Zuri." Fuli said.

"Really?" Makini asked.

"Yes… but there was the occasions where she stepped on a twig, a sharp rock, or stubbed her paw on a rock." Fuli said, trailing off.

"Oh, I'm sure she did fine." Beshte said.

"Yeah, you can't mess up that bad on a solo hunt, right?" Bunga asked.

"Yes, yes you can." Ono said.

"Pride Land fields dead ahead." Kion said.

Everyone looked, and aw Kion standing on a large boulder. Everyone hurried up to him, and looked down at the savannah.

"Home, sweet home." Beshte sighed happily.

"And a good thing to, I was starting to get home sick." Bunga said.

"Well come on, let's go to Pride Rock, and see how the pride is." Kion said.

Everyone agreed, and followed behind Kion. Kion was glad to be home. The soft, green grass lightly tickling the bottoms of his paw pads, the wind blowing through his fluffy, bright red mane, and the smell of soil, and bark of the tree. Kion suddenly caught a scent. The scent smelled like ash, soot, and charred wood.

Kion looked back towards his friends.

"Do you all smell that?" Kion asked.

All of Kion's friends took a sniff of the air.

"It smells kinda like soot, and ash." Bunga replied.

"And it smells a few weeks old." Fuli said.

"Could it be that a wildfire happened while we were gone, or Janja's volcano erupted, and it started a fire?" Makini asked.

"I don't know, but we should check it out. Come on." Kion said as he began to jog towards the smell.

Kion, and his friends soon came to the site where the smell of ash, soot, and charred wood came from. They came across what used to an open savanna of beautiful green, and golden grass with the occasional tree here, and there. Now the savanna was black, and grey like it had been caught in a wildfire not too long ago.

"Wow, I wonder what happened." Fuli said.

"Makini, you were wondering what we missed while we were gone. Well, we missed this." Bunga said.

"Yeah." Makini agreed.

Kion looked over the now black, and grey savannah. This must have been the result of a huge wildfire. It could have easily caused much more damage if the river wasn't in it's path. Kion suddenly thought of Kiara.

"Oh, I hope that Kiara wasn't in this during her hunt." Kion said.

"I don't think even she would hunt this close to the borders of the Pride Lands." Fuli said.

Everyone noticed Makini starring at the savannah with a quizzical look.

"What's on your mind Makini?" Kion asked.

"It's just a thought, but what if Kiara was hunting this close to the border. What if the fire that ravaged here was no accident?" Makini said.

"You mean, you think the fire that ravaged here was started on purpose by one of our enemies to harm Kiara on her hunt?" Ono asked.

"I don't know, but like I said, it's just a thought that came to my mind." Makini said.

Kion took another look at the black, and grey savannah.

"We'll have to ask my dad how this happened when we get to Pride Rock." Kion said.

"Yeah." Bunga said as he, and everyone else continued towards Pride Rock.

Kion, and his friends came upon a hill with Pride Rock in full view. Kion had felt tense after seeing that burned savannah, but Pride Rock gave the young adult lion a comforting feeling. He was excited to see his family, and other pride mates again after almost two long months.

"Hay, is that Tojo, or Chumvi down there by the watering hole?" Makini asked, pointing down towards the watering hole.

Everyone else looked to see a lion with brown fur, and a dark brown mane drinking from the watering hole. Kion squinted down at the lion down by the watering hole. The lion's fur was too dark brown to be Tojo. Tojo's fur was golden brown, and his mane was a much lighter brown than this lion. This lion looked more like Chumvi, except it was more muscular than Chumvi was.

Kion looked towards Ono.

"That's not Tojo, or Chumvi. Ono, go check who that lion is, but don't engage him." Kion ordered fairly, but firmly.

"Affirmative." Ono said before taking to the sky.

Ono flew down to the water hole, and landed on one of the branches of a tree. The leaves, and other skinny branches kept him well hidden as he spied on the lion at the water's edge.

"Alright, let's see just who our mystery lion is." Ono said to himself.

Ono used his keen sight to get a close up on the lion.

"Hapana." Ono exclaimed in a quiet voice.

Kion was right, this lion was definitely not Tojo, or Chumvi, but it wasn't a rogue either. In fact, it was much worse than a rogue. The lion at the water's edge was Kovu, the Chosen One of the Outlander lions. Ono quickly, but quietly flew back to Kion, and the others.

"What did you see Ono?" Kion asked Ono as the egret landed in front of him.

"That's Kovu down there." Ono reported.

"Kovu, what's he doing here, and out in the open where someone can see him?" Kion exclaimed.

"I don't know, but whatever he's up to, I'm sure it isn't good." Ono said.

Bunga glared down at the lion, who was continuing to lap up water from the watering hole.

"Kion, I say that the situation calls for some good old fashioned butt kicking." Bunga said.

"Your right Bunga." Kion said.

Kion looked to Fuli.

"Fuli, go see if you can find my dad, or mom. Check Pride Rock." Kion suggested.

"Just save a good punch at Kovu for me." Fuli said before running towards Pride Rock.

"Alright everyone, there's no time to lose. Let's throw this Outlander back to the Outlands where he belongs." Kion said.

Kion began to run down the hill.

"Hay, we forgot to say our into battle shout." Bunga said as he began to charge at Kovu with the others.

When Kion made it to the bottom of the tall hill, and half way towards Kovu, he let out a precision Roar of the Elders. Kovu, having heard Kion, his roar, and the others, looked their way. Kovu had barley any time to react as he was hit square in the chest with Kion's precision roar. Kovu was sent several dozen feet across the watering hole. Kovu coughed as he swam back to the bank.

As Kovu got onto the bank, Kion got a clear look of Kovu's face. He had a pink scar over his left eye. Kion wondered why he had that scar since he hadn't before. Kion than thought back to Makini's suggestion of their enemies had started a wildfire to harm Kiara during their hunt. Kion felt a chill run down his spine.

What if Makini's suggestion was right? What if Zira had decided to strike out at the Pride Lands, and what better way to do it than taking out the princess, and heir to the throne during her first solo hunt by getting her caught in a wildfire. Kion wondered if that was what happened, and Kiara did get caught in that fire, what if she died. If she did, did they Outlanders than attack Pride Rock, and Kovu got that scar during the fight. Kion growled, and glared at Kovu.

"What did you do?" Kion demanded as he stalked towards Kovu.

"Kion wait!" Kovu shouted.

"What did you do!?" Kion demanded.

"Kion, Kovu!" a familiar voice shouted.

Kion looked back to see his sister Kiara standing several dozen feet off in the grass. Kion than looked towards his friends.

"Guys, keep Kiara safe. I'll take care of Kovu." Kion said.

"No, wai…" Kiara began to shout.

"Kiara, are you okay." Beshte asked as he, and everyone ran over to her.

"N…" Kiara tried to say.

"Of course, she is. We came just in time before Kovu could find her, and attack her." Bunga said.

"Wait, listen to me." Kiara said.

"Do you think Fuli will get back soon with Simba, or somebody?" Ono asked.

"Yes, but until than, let's just keep guarding Kiara, and watching Kion kick Kovu's butt." Makini said.

"Makini! Guys, listen to me." Kiara said.

Everyone looked towards Kion, and Kovu. Kovu was holding back, but still fighting good enough to defend himself. Kion wasn't holding back however. Kion, and Kovu were fighting in the shallows of the watering hole. Both lions were standing on their hindlegs, with their front paws locked together.

"Kick him below the belt Kion!" Bunga shouted.

"Bunga!" Kiara shouted.

"Good idea!" Kion shouted back to Bunga.

Kion used his left hindleg to kick Kovu in the crotch. Kovu gave a high-pitched yelp, let go of Kion's paws, and fell into the water.

"Yes! Wasn't that awesome to see Kiara?" Bunga asked.

Kiara was furious now with no one listening to her.

"WILL ONE OF YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Kiara shouted.

Everyone except Kion, and Kovu looked towards Kiara.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" Makini asked.

"You guys don't understand what your doing." Kiara said angrily.

"Don't understand what?" Bunga asked.

Kiara was about to tell them until she saw Kion holding Kovu's head under the water. Kiara gasped, and shouldered past her friends. Everyone asked Kiara what she was doing, and shouted at her to come back. Kion was continuing to hold Kovu's head under the water. Just before the bubbles stopped, Kion left Kovu's head out of the water.

"What are you doing here Outlander?" Kion demanded.

Immediately after Kion said that, something shoved into him. When Kion looked to see what had pushed him, he was surprised by what he saw. Kiara was looking up at Kovu, who was coughing up water, with a worried expression.

"Kovu, are you okay?" Kiara asked with concern.

"Much better now. The whole thing is just a misunderstanding, so no real harm done." Kovu said.

Kiara than walked up to Kion, and helped him up. Kion looked at his sister with a confused expression.

"Kiara, what's going on?" Kion asked.

"A lot that you don't understand has happened since you left the Pride Lands." Kiara said, looking towards Kovu.

Kion began to look towards Kovu with a suspicious look.

"Like what?" Kion asked.

"Outlanders, and Pride Landers are now one big, unified pride." Fuli, who had just returned back to the group, had said.

"What?" Kion asked in surprise, looking to Fuli.

* * *

About half an hour after Kion attacked Kovu, he, and his friends had gathered on Pride Rock. Everyone was telling them everything that happened after they left the Pride Lands. A couple weeks after they left, Kiara had her first solo hunt, but was interrupted by a wildfire that Kovu saved her from, and Simba had reluctantly accepted Kovu into the pride since he owed Kovu a debt for saving her life. Kovu, and Kiara had spent a couple days having fun around the Pride Lands. Simba was about to accept him into the pride for good, but Zira ambushed him.

Luckily he was able to escape, but Kovu, and Vitani's older accidently died while he did, and Zira gave him a Scar for it. Simba banished Kovu after unfairly refusing to listen to his side of the story about the ambush. Kiara snuck out of Pride Rock, found Kovu, they came back, they stopped the fighting, but Zira died when she fell over a cliff, refusing Kiara's offer to save her, and Kiara, and Kovu were married the next day. That was all exactly three weeks ago today. Kion, and his friends looked to each other.

"Wow." Was all Kion could say.

"We didn't just miss a lot, we missed a whole lot." Bunga said.

"You can say that again." Beshte said.

"I see it, but I don't believe it." Fuli said.

"I can't help but wonder how things would have ended up if we we're here while it happened." Ono said.

"Zira dead, I would have never guessed that happened while we were gone." Makini said.

Kion looked around the pride. He felt exactly how Fuli expressed herself, he saw it, but he didn't believe it. Two enemy prides, who were in a constant cold war for some reason were now one large pride. Kion looked towards Kiara, and Kovu, especially Kovu.

"I guess I owe you an apology Kovu." Kion said.

"It's alright, like I told Kiara, it was just a misunderstanding." Kovu reassured the lion who was now his brother-in-law.

"Okay, thanks, but still, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Kion asked.

Kiara smiled up at Kovu.

"Well, the night after I saved Kiara from the fire, I told her that with her hunting skill, she wouldn't last three days on her own." Kovu said.

"What, but in all your practicing, you were doing so good." Kion said.

Kiara got a nervous/embarrassed look on her face.

"I guess it's easier to practice hunting than it is to actually hunting." Kiara said.

"Huh, isn't that the truth." Nala said with a small laugh.

"So, why don't you come help me help her with her stalking towards her prey quietly?" Kovu asked.

"Sure." Kion said.

With that, the two lions, and single lioness walked deep into the large savannah of the Pride Lands.

* * *

Both Kovu, and Kion were laying side-by-side in some tall grass. They were waiting for Kiara to come pounce on them. They had been waiting quietly for a couple minutes that Kion decided to break the silence. Even though Kiara was to try, and pounce on them without them noticing, they could still talk to each other. Besides, they heard a twig snap somewhere off.

"Let's hope she doesn't change directions, and try to pounce on us from the sides." Kovu aid.

"Yeah, so, what are some of the former Outlander lionesses like?" Kion asked.

"Well, I'll tell you this much. They're all pretty much prickly, and moody." Kovu said.

"Oh." Kion said.

"But don't worry, they've all become a little softer in the past three weeks. Everyone has actually been getting along well, some slight tension, but nothing too serious." Kovu said.

"That's good to hear." Kion said.

"Yeah, Spotty, and Dotty are the nicest among the Outlander lionesses, but they can still have tempers to them that you could easily set off if you're not careful. Oh, and they're sisters." Kovu said.

"Alright, anybody else you can tell me about?" Kion asked.

"There's Smoke, and Ash. They're cousins, and are some of the best freighters. So, if you ever want to spar with someone, you'll get no turndown from they, and trust me when I say that if they challenge you to a spar, you'd better have a very good explanation if you turn it down." Kovu said.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind if they ever ask me to spar with them." Kion said with a small laugh.

"Oh, and if you ever get teased, mocked, or laugh at by my sister Vitani, that means she likes you." Kovu said with a smirk.

Kion couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Anything else you'd like to say?" Kion asked.

"Yes, duck." Kovu said.

"Huh?" Kion exclaimed.

Kovu quickly placed a paw on Kion's head, and pushed it down as Kovu himself ducked. Kiara went flying over Kovu, and Kion's heads as they did so. Both lions looked, and saw Kiara's upper body skid across the ground while her lower body almost did a scorpion. Kiara soon came to a stop, and laid flat on the ground.

"Kiara is better at looking beautiful than she is at hunting." Kovu whispered to Kion.

Both lions got up, and started walking towards Kiara.

"I think I scrapped my chin." Kiara said in a muffled voice.

Kiara suddenly realized she had gathered up a clup of grass, and dirt in her mouth as she skidded. Kiara spat out a clup of grass, and dirt and made a gag of disgust. Kiara laid her head back down on the ground and looked up at Kovu and Kion, she smiled sheepishly at them. Kovu and Kion laughed, which encouraged Kiara to start giggling before turning into laughter.

"At least you've still upgraded to being able to last a day on you own." Kovu said.

"How'd I miss you that time?" Kiara asked as she got up.

"You giggled before you pounced. You're a lion, which makes you a big cat, so you have to move as quiet as a cat." Kovu said.

"Should we try again?" Kion asked.

Kovu looked up. The sun was going to start setting in a few minutes, and it was almost dinner time.

"The hunting party should be getting back any minute, and so should we." Kovu said.

"Yeah, we'll try to perfect my stalking, and pouncing quietly tomorrow when there's more time. Besides, the pride will want Kion back to eat with them after almost two months." Kiara said.

"Yeah, and he also has to make a good first impression with Outlanders by arrive to dinner on time." Kovu said.

"There's that, aaaannnnnnd Kula will kill him if he forces her to wait to eat." Kiara said, trailing off.

"It's settled than, let's get back home." Kion said.

Kiara, and Kovu began to follow Kion towards Pride Rock. As they walked, Kion kept glancing from Kiara to Kovu through he corners of his eyes. He had been away from home for almost two months, and during that time his sister stopped a war, and became mates with a lion who was once his enemy. Now he was about to eat with the enemies who were now his friends, and allies.

" _This is one crazy homecoming._ " Kion thought to himself.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 1, Bunga accidently slips about Jasiri, good thing it was only in front of Malka, who seems open to the idea of lions, and hyenas being friends, and Kion, and company return home, and see what they've missed. Also, I decided to add some lore to Kion's roar, he can make rain clouds with the roar, but doesn't use it to create rain clouds for the dry season very often, I decided to expand on that, and make it to where the Roar of Elders acts differently with the seasons. See you all until next chapter, but to pass up the time, please read my other fanfics if you haven't yet, happy holidays if you find, and are reading this during the holidays, and God bless.**


	3. Chapter 2: Curse of the Outlands

**Chapter 2: Curse of the Outlands**

 **Alright everyone, I am back to give you chapter two/three of Kion's Homecoming and it's time to see what's going on in the Outlands with Janja and Jasiri.**

* * *

Mzingo flew over the Pride Lands, looking for some dead animal to scavenge at, or small animals to catch and eat. His search was so far coming up fruitless. It was usually the Outlands where you couldn't get a good meal, even with scavenging, but it seems that the Pride Lands weren't even offering that for Outlanders. Mzingo landed on a tree branch and the vulture growled in irritation.

"Drat, there's nothing to eat, even here in the Pride Lands." Mzingo said to himself.

The vulture once again took flight and continued his search for some food. As soon as he got high in the sky, he noticed something grey and black on the horizon.

"Oh, what's this?" Mzingo said to himelf.

Mzingo decided to check it out, so he flew towards the black and grey horizon. When he got there, he saw the devastation of a wildfire.

"Oh, when did this happen?" Mzingo wondered out loud. "Hmm, Janja's work I presume. I guess he's finally gotten back his bravery to attack the Pride Lands again after what happened about six months ago."

"Wow, I wonder what happened." Mzingo heard a female voice say.

Mzingo gave a startled shriek and hid behind a burnt tree. Mzingo placed a wing on his chest and peeked out from behind the tree. He saw the Lion Guard with a young mandrill with them.

"We'll have to ask my dad how this happened when we get to Pride Rock." Mzingo heard Kion say.

That sentence caught Mzingo's attention. He didn't know when or how this wildfire devastation happened and it seemed neither did Kion or the rest of the Lion Guard. Mzingo decided to follow them and hopefully learn from Simba what happened here as well. He took to the sky and flew high above the Lion Guard. When they neared the watering hole, Mzingo landed in a tree to rest his wings for a minute while making sure the Lion Guard wouldn't see him.

As Mzingo looked back towards the Lion Guard, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked to see a brown lion drinking from the watering hole.

" _Who is that, it's no lion in Simba's pride?_ " Mzingo wondered to himself.

Mzingo suddenly heard something land below him. Mzingo looked and almost shrieked in shock. Ono had landed on a branch just below him. The leaves and branches of the tree were just dense enough that the egret hadn't seen him. Mzingo commanded his body to stay completely still so that Ono wouldn't hear him.

"Alright, let's just see who our mystery lion is. Hapana!" Ono shirked.

To Mzingo's relief, Ono flew from the tree, still not noticing him. Mzingo gave a sigh of relief. Mzingo watched as the Lion Guard came and attacked the lion at the watering hole.

"Kion, Kovu!" Mzingo heard the voice of another shout.

Mzingo looked and saw Princess Kiara several dozen feet away from where Kion and the lion Kovu were fighting. Mzingo than looked at Kovu. Over the years, Mzingo and everyone else in the Outlands had heard of the lioness named Zira and her son Kovu, who was called the Chosen One. Mzingo for one had never encountered Zira directly, but had observed her from afar. From what Mzingo heard was that Zira hated Simba for killing Scar and was training her son, Kovu to one day kill him in return.

Mzingo was wondering if that had happened already and the rest of the royal family was killed, except Kiara who he guessed Kovu might have taken as his prize from the spoils of war. That thought was however proven false when he saw Fuli, who had run of to find help, come back and say the Outlanders and Pride Landers were now one big, unified pride.

"Zira and Simba's pride unified together? Hmm, this I've got to see." Mzingo said quietly to himself.

As soon as everyone had their back turned to Mzingo, he flew out of the tree and followed them. When they got to Pride Rock, he secretly listened in on their talk, hearing everything from Kion and his friends being absent from the Pride Lands for about two months to Kovu and Kiara's message.

"How very, very interesting." Mzingo said to himself as he flew off back towards the Outlands.

As Mzingo flew back into the Outlands, he caught sight of Janja's volcano, if it could even be considered a volcano anymore. The once proud, tall volcano was now a small, short volcano. Over six months ago a great battle took place at Janja's volcano and it was nearly destroyed. Mzingo knew because he bared the scars from that fight. Mzingo had permanent burn marks that traveled from halfway down his neck and onto his chest, which was now permanently missing most of it's feathers. Mzingo growled in anger as he looked down at his mostly featherless chest.

"This is all that stupid hyena's fault." Mzingo angrily said to himself.

Mzingo looked towards Janja's volcano. He hadn't spoken to Janja since what happened over six months ago. He thought about telling Janja about Zira's pride and Simba's pride coming together.

"Oh, why should I care telling him. He's the reason I look like this now, he can figure everything out himself, if he isn't too much of a furbrain to do so." Mzingo said before beginning to fly back home.

Mzingo stopped after flying a few feet and looked back towards the once proud, tall volcano. Mzingo sighed and began to fly towards it.

"That furbrained hyena had better give me some type of reward for this." Mzingo growled as he flew.

Mzingo got to the volcano and flew into Janja's den.

"Janja!" Mzingo called out.

No answer.

"Hay Janja!" Mzingo called out again

Still no answer.

"Hay Janja, you home, furbrain!" Mzingo called out again.

Mzingo heard someone snoring. Mzingo gave a frustrated sigh and began to walk towards the sound. Mzingo found Janja napping near a lava vent. Janja was on his back with his back legs kicking in the air, his mouth was open with his tongue hanging out, and he held a rip bone in his front paws like a teddy bear.

"Oh yeah, just a little gravy on the top. Janja like it like that." Janja mumbled in his sleep.

Mzingo sighed in irritation. The vulture suddenly got an evil smirk on his face. He moved over to Janja's head and pecked him a few times, hard. Janja woke up yelping.

"No mama, I was gonna share!" Janja shouted in fright.

"I don't know who 'mama' is but I'm not her." Mzingo said.

Janja looked behind him to see Mzingo standing there.

"Hay, Mzingo. Long time no see, you big wonderful bird. Wait, was that you who pecked me awake?" Janja asked, his at first joyful tone now gone.

"Yeah, it was me." Mzingo said as if he was proud of it.

Janja growled at the vulture angrily.

"Hay, I may not be beautiful, but I even need my beauty sleep you jerk." Janja snapped.

"Well, I've been kept awake at night by nightmares of over six months ago for about over six months and I need my wanted beauty sleep to, but we don't always get what we want do we?" Mzingo snapped back.

"I didn't even know you survived what happened over six months ago." Janja said.

"Well I did, but most of my parliament didn't. I lost half of them and it's all because of you." Mzingo said.

Janja growled in anger, almost attacking Mzingo.

"Well, good. Everyone, especially whoever died in your parliament over six months ago **SUCKED**!" Janja snapped, pushing his nose against Mzingo's beak.

"Get out of my face." Mzingo demanded.

"Make me!" Janja challenged.

Mzingo snapped Janja's nose with his beak. Janja screamed, clutching his nose. Janja took his paws away to reveal that his black nose was now glowing red with pain. Mzingo laughed at the sight.

"You look like Cheezi now." Mzingo mocked. "Speaking of which, where is he and your other friends?"

Janja glared and growled at Mzingo, still clutching his nose.

"I was hungry, so I told him to take Chungu, Nne, and Tano to find me something to eat. I hope they find some birds, because before you pecked me awake, I was dreaming of birdies and gravy." Janja said.

"Why not bones, you seem to have more than enough to eat... and cuddle with." Mzingo mocked, looking at the bone that Janja was cuddling when he was sleep.

"Bones? I'm sick of bones. I haven't eaten well in over six months. After that long, I want something nice and meaty for dinner, something that's young and has just the right amount of tenderness, something that's juicy, and has a lot of flavor to it." Janja ranted.

Mzingo scoffed at Janja.

"What's wrong, are you too scared to go into the Pride Lands anymore after what happened over six months ago?" Mzingo asked.

"What, no. I ain't scared of nothing or nobody. If I want to go into the Pride Lands, I'll go into the Pride Lands and if I don't want to than I don't." Janja said, insulted.

"Well, I was just there and I couldn't find anything to eat, not even a small mouse." Mzingo said.

Janja growled in ager at the mention of that.

"Man, Mzingo, I'm telling ya', we're cursed. The Outlands have even less food than they already had and if what your saying is true, than we ain't finding any food when we go into the Pride Lands either." Janja said.

Janja than ran past Mzingo and into the chamber where the heart of the volcano was. Janja turned to Mzingo.

"And I knows just who put this curse on us." Janja said.

Janja looked deep into the heart of the volcano.

"It was him, he did it. He's the one who has cursed us, Lord Ki…" Janja began to say before Mzingo interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say his name, I don't want to hear that demon's name again. He made me look like this." Mzingo said, gesturing to his burned neck and chest.

"I thought you said I was the one who was responsible for making you look more like a freak than you already did?" Janja said.

"You're mostly the reason I look like this now. Maybe if you actually used your head for once, what happened wouldn't have happened." Mzingo said, pointing at Janja with a feather/finger.

Janja growled.

"Hay, I was trying to make life better for all us Outlanders back then. It was the dry season and a bad one. I was sick of Kion and the Lion Guard and I was trying resurrect Scar to give us advice on how to beat them so that we could finally win against them." Janja said, defending himself.

"Well, it didn't work and you weren't trying to make life better for everyone in the Outlands. You only care about yourself and filling you're own belly. But you sure did summon someone alright, someone far worse than Scar and in summoning him, you plagued the Outlands, and everyone knows it was you and blame you for it." Mzingo said.

"Oh, let them blame me all they want, I don't care." Janja said.

"Well, maybe you will when I tell you this." Mzingo said.

"What?" Janja asked.

"Everyone in the Outlands who knows you're the cause of our curse wants you dead." Mzingo said.

A look of shock spread across Janja's face. Janja thought Mzingo was making this up to try and scare him, but what Mzingo said is true.

"Some Outlanders have even said that they'll in some way reward the one who kills Janja the Accursed." Mzingo said.

"Janja the Accursed. Hay that sounds cool. Uh, is accursed a good thing or a bad one?" Janja asked.

"It's bad and Reirei is the Outlander who wants you dead the most for what happened to her over six months ago." Mzingo said.

"Hay, what happened to her and her pack was not my fault, she brought it upon herself." Janja said.

"Of course, she did." Mzingo mocked.

"You know what Mzingo, if you got nothing better to do than come to my place and insult me, than get out." Janja demanded.

"Fine, I was getting sick of the smell of hyena in here anyway." Mzingo said.

Mzingo began to flap his wings to take flight but stopped before takeoff.

"Oh, but before I leave, I'll be nice enough to tell you about what I just heard in the Pride Lands." Mzingo said.

"I'm all ears." Janja said.

"Have you heard of the lioness Zira?" Mzingo asked.

"Yeah, I ran into her about a year and a half ago. She scratched my butt up real bad for trespassing on her territory. I think she left some scars there, wanna see?" Janja asked.

"No. Well, it seems that Zira is dead and her pride is now part of Simba's pride. It also appears that Zira's son, Kovu is married to Kiara." Mzingo said.

"Really, I heard of Zira's hatred towards Simba and some other things. I thought they would never become part of Simba's pride or Kiara marrying one of their boys, especially when Kion and his friends butt into everyone's business." Janja said.

"Oh, the Lion Guard wasn't there when it all happened." Mzingo said.

"Huh?" Janja exclaimed.

"It appears that the Lion Guard just returned from a mission outside of the Pride Lands and they left nearly two months ago." Mzingo said.

"They were gone for about two months and they just got back?" Janja exclaimed.

Janja ran out of the heart of the volcano and to an area where he got a good look of the Pride Lands and its grassy plains.

"No Lion Guard for almost two months? Aww man, I could have been gorging myself during that time." Janja said.

"Huh, that is if you've still got the stomach to go into the Pride Lands. After you summoning that demon those many months ago, you've got the death sentence in both the Pride Lands and Outlands, and seriously, I don't blame you. Good bye for now, Janja the Doomed." Mzingo said before flying off.

Janja watched as Mzingo flied off. When the vulture was out of view, he turned back to the Pride Lands. Janja was thinking over what Mzingo said. Was he really too scared to go into the Pride Lands anymore after summoning this 'demon' that he summoned months ago. Janja's stomach started to hurt from the lack of food.

"Oh, I don't care, I just want something to eat." Janja said before going to lay back down. "Maybe after I get some food in me, I'll go invade the Pride Lands."

* * *

The day after Kion and his friends returned to the Pride Lands, Kion had went hunting on his own. Kion wasn't as great a hunter as his mother or most of the other lionesses of the pride, but he was still able to catch a gazelle. Except, he wasn't hunting for himself. He was currently walking along the river, towards the Outlands. Before Lyla came and he and the Lion Guard still planned to go patrolling the Outlands, Kion had looked forward to the patrol to see Jasiri and her clan again.

Since those plans were cut short about two months ago, Kion decided to go visit them today, he even thought it'd be nice to bring them a gazelle.

"I sure hope that Jasiri or anyone else in her clan aren't like Zuri and hate gazelle and consider it as lion food." Kion said to himself.

As Kion continued to walk along the river, he came across a lioness staring into the river. Kion looked and saw that the lioness was Vitani, Kovu's sister. She was staring angrily at the river.

" _I wonder what's wrong with her?_ " Kion thought.

Kion decided to walk over to her.

"Hay, uh, Vitani." Kion said as he got closer.

Vitani slowly looked towards Kion.

"Prince Kion." Vitani simply said with a stern look on her face.

Kion walked up closer and looked into the part of the river that Vitani was staring into.

"Hay Vitani, why were you staring angrily into that river?" Kion asked.

Vitani cast another glare into the river.

"Someone I cared about years ago died in this river." Vitani said.

"Who was it?" Kion asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vitani said, walking around Kion to go somewhere else.

Vitani glanced at the gazelle Kion was carrying as she passed.

"Pride Rock is that way you know." Vitani said pointing towards the north.

"Uh, it's not for the pride or for me." Kion said.

Vitani looked towards Kion, then towards the Outlands. Kion had a feeling that Vitani figured out what he was doing.

"It's for that hyena girl isn't it?" Vitani asked.

Kion wanted to deny it, but he could tell that just by look at Vitani, that there was no way she was going to buy it.

"Uh, you won't tell, will you?" Kion asked nervously.

Vitani turned her head back around and began walking off.

"Let me tell you something Prince Kion. The last time that I decided to be a tattletale, it got a brother of mine killed. So, since my other brother and your sister are married, I guess that makes you my new brother now. So, to keep your sorry butt safe, I won't tell and besides, I once knew another lion cub who befriended a hyena like you have." Vitani said as she walked off.

"Thanks, Vitani." Kion called out to Vitani.

"Just make sure you don't get your sorry butt eaten by any bad hyenas or something like that out there." Vitani replied with a slight mocking tone.

Kion with a sigh of relief continued his walk towards the Outlands. Kion thought of what Vitani had just said to him and what Kovu told him about her yesterday; _if you ever get teased, mocked, or laughed at by my sister, Vitani, that means she likes you._

"I guess that means she likes me." Kion mouthed with a small laugh.

* * *

Kion finally arrived at Flat Ridge Rock. Kion took the gazelle off his back, threw the gazelle into the Outlands and quickly, but carefully began climbing down. When Kion finally got down, he threw the gazelle onto his back again and began to travel towards Jasiri's clan's den near their watering hole. As he navigated his way around the Outlands, he kept an eye out for Janja's clan or Reirei and her pack. Kion looked around at the Outlands as he walked.

Rock walls looked more cracked than ever, the air felt dryer than ever. Kion even passed the water that he and Jasiri looked into when they first met, it was completely dried up. It may have may have been the dry season, but it wasn't dry season dried up, it was gone for good dried up. Kion sighed. Earlier today, Kiara told him that during a morning report, Zazu had said that he noticed the Outlands were starting to get a lot of vegetation and water.

Kion had wondered if Janja and Jasiri's areas of the Outlands were getting more vegetation and water to them, but Kiara said that it was only Zira's part of the Outlands that were getting vegetation and water to them. Seeing it now, Kion could tell that Kiara was right.

"It's the curse, his curse." Kion said as he continued to walk on.

Kion walked up a large pile of piled up boulders with thorn bushes at the bottom. Kion came to the other side which was a steep slide down. Kion looked and saw that it was a clear slide down. He braced himself and slid down, land straight up on his feet.

"Almost there." Kion said

Kion suddenly heard the familiar crazy laughter of Cheezi. Kion looked to his left and saw Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano coming his way down a trail.

"Look who it is guys, it's Kion. OH, and he's brought us Janja's dinner!" Cheezi said, noticing the gazelle on Kion's back.

"It's not for you!" Kion growled.

"Oh, is it for Reirei?" Chungu asked.

"It's not for her either, but this is for you four." Kion said.

Kion roared a precision Roar of the Elders at the four hyena, but they were lucky enough to dodge out of the way before they could get hit. Kion walked over to a rock and set the gazelle down so he could fight against Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano better. Kion turned towards the four hyena, ready to fight.

"You four hungry, well come and get some." Kion taunted.

The four hyenas rushed Kion, barking and snarling. Nne tried to snap at Kion's front legs, but Kion grabbed him by the neck and threw him into Tano. Chungu rammed into Kion's side, but he barley flinched. Kion side kicked Chungu away from him. Nne and Tano had recovered from Kion's attack and tried to pounce on him.

Kion rolled towards them as they were landing. Just before the two could pass over him, he kicked up at them. They were sent higher into the air and landed with a loud and dusty thud. Chungu came up to Kion and grabbed a mouthful of his mane. Kion quickly poked Chungu in the eyes.

"My eyes!" Chungu yelled in pain, clutching his eyes.

Chungu ran off screaming. Kion was wondering where Cheezi was since he hadn't attacked him yet.

"Ah ha! I got it guys, let's get back home!" Kion heard Cheezi's excited voice shout out.

Kion looked and saw Cheezi beginning to drag of the gazelle he caught for Jasiri's clan by the neck.

"Oh no you don't." Kion said as he ran towards the crazy hyena.

Kion smacked Cheezi off the gazelle, grabbed it by it's legs and began dragging it towards the wall. Nne and Tano came running up behind Kion, he threw dust into their eyes and horse kicked them. Kion suddenly felt the gazelle being pulled. Cheezi and Chungu had grabbed the gazelle by it's neck and shoulders and got into a tug-of-war with Kion over it.

"Let go, it's not for you." Kion demanded through his full mouth.

"Ugh, we don't see your name written on it." Chungu said.

"Let go or I'll make you let go!" Kion said.

"Please Kion, we need to bring this back to Janja. He came to us and said 'listen up furbrains, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything good for months. Take Nne and Tano, and find me something to eat, and don't bother coming back until you do!' We've been out here for three weeks!" Cheezi pleaded.

"Yeah, and we miss Janja. There's no one to call us furbrains." Chungu said.

"What about us, we think you two are fur brains?" Nne asked while he and Tano were recovering.

"It only works when Janja says it." Chungu replied.

"Well too bad, find him something else!" Kion said.

Kion suddenly shouted out in pain, letting go of the gazelle. Kion looked and saw Nne and Tano biting into his back right leg. Kion heard Cheezi and Chungu laughing in delight as they quickly dragged the gazelle up a large pile of boulders.

"Hay!" Kion shouted.

Kion turned back towards Nne and Tano. Kion let himself fall onto his right side. He bent his legs forward and crushed Nne and Tano under the weight of his lower body. Kion than got up and ran after Cheezi and Chungu.

"Give that back!" Kion demanded as he pounced on Cheezi and Chungu.

"Hay, get off of us!" Cheezi shouted as he, Chungu, and Kion wresteld around.

The two hyenas and single lion wrestled around for a bit before they and the gazelle fell off a small cliff. Kion landed in the thorn bushes he saw earthier. Kion heard Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano laughing as they gathered above him.

"Hay Cheezi, do you think Janja will like gazelle with a bit Kion on the side?" Chungu asked.

"Hahaha! Let's find out." Cheezi laughed.

The four hyenas were about to go for the kill until something landed on Cheezi. Everyone looked to see that Jasiri had literally dropped in.

"What, a party and I wasn't invited?" Jasiri said.

"Get her!" Chungu said as he went to Cheezi's rescue.

Chungu, Nne, and Tano tried to ram Jasiri in both sides, but she quickly jumped away. Chungu accidently knocked his head against Nne and Tano's. Cheezi squeezed out from under the three. Cheezi tried to run towards the gazelle and grab it, but Jasiri jumped in front of him.

"I don't know why, but I've got a feeling this isn't not yours." Jasiri said.

Jasiri dove underneath Cheezi's front legs and stood straight up fast, knocked Cheezi in the stomach with her head and flipping him onto his back. Chungu, Nne and Tano tried to rush her again, put she jumped to the side and grabbed onto Chungu's tail as he passed. Jasiri used all her might to throw Chungu by his tail into Nne and Tano. Immaterially after she let Chungu's tail go, Jasiri stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"BLAGH! When was the last time you took a bath, do you realize how greasy your fur is?" Jasiri scolded.

Chungu got up off Nne and Tano and charged once more at Jasiri with the intent to bite at her. Jasiri dropped down just as he got to her, causing Chungu to bite Cheezi in the fac, who was trying to bite at Jasiri from behind. Jasiri shot up, hitting both hyenas under their jaws. Jasiri than turned towards Nne and Tano, who just ran off in fear. Jasiri turned back to Cheezi and Chungu.

"Which of you two want more?" Jasiri asked.

Cheezi and Chungu just ran off, forgetting about trying to steal Kion's gazelle. Jasiri laughed as the four hyenas ran off. She then walked onto the rock that was just about Kion.

"Hay Jasiri. Uh, can you get me out?" Kion asked.

Jasiri looked down at Kion with a mischievous look on her face. Kion saw this and looked a little nervous.

"Alright Kion, just hold still. This won't hurt at all." Jasiri said.

Jasiri began giggling before she drew her head back with her mouth wide open. Kion gasped when he realized what Jasiri was plaining to do.

"Jasiri, please no. Not that!" Kion said frantically.

Jasiri shot her head down at Kion. The Outlands began to echo with laughter as Jasiri's placed her lips on Kion's belly and began to blow raspberries on it, tickling him.

"Please Jasiri, please don't, stop it!" Kion begged as he laughed.

Jasiri stopped for a second.

"Oh, the leader of the Lion Guard has gone through so many battles and dangers since he was a young cub, yet he can't handle being tickled." Jasiri laughed.

Jasiri tickled Kion a couple more times before she stopped and began to get Kion out of the thorn bush.

"Why'd you do that?" Kion asked trying to get his breath back.

"Me punishing you for making foolish decisions." Jasiri said.

"Foolish decisions?" Kion exclaimed.

"Yes. One, wandering into the Outlands alone. Two, coming in here with a dead animal, which other predators will obviously be attracted to and try to steal it from you. Three, getting yourself trapped into another thorn bush that I have to save you from, which this time wasn't my fault. Four, not letting me know you were coming over for a visit so I could meet up with you and so if we ran into Janja's clan, we can fight them together. And five, I heard rumor that you left the Pride Lands on some field trip for almost two months and you and the guard didn't come to visit me first to ask me to tag along or at least to say bye at let me know when you'd be back." Jasiri listed, placing a paw over her heart at the last statement as if to act emotionally hurt.

"Ha. Sorry about that." Kion apologized.

"I already punished you by tickling your belly to make you laugh like a hyena, so all is forgiven." Jasiri laughed. "Oh, and by the way, why did you bring a dead gazelle into the Outlands anyway?"

"I thought I'd be nice and bring it to you and your clan." Kion said.

"Wow, thanks Kion, but next time have one of the other guard members come with you or at least get me to meet up with you when you bring one." Jasiri said.

"I'll try to remember that whenever I decide to do this again." Kion said.

"Good, because if you don't, I'll have to punish you again." Jasiri warned.

This caused both friends to laugh before Jasiri continued her work. Jasiri soon got Kion completely out of the thorn bush. When Kion got out, he pulled his old hyena friend into a friendly embrace, which she returned as well. The two friends pulled away and looked at each other.

"Your mane has grown better than the last time I saw it." Jasiri said.

"Come on, let's get that gazelle back to your clan." Kion said, getting the conversation over with quickly.

Jasiri looked at Kion with concern.

" _It's still on his mind_." Jasiri mentally noted.

Jasiri went to help Kion drag the gazelle back to her clan. Kion grabbed the neck while Jasiri it's side. As they dragged it, Jasiri kept making glances at Kion. When they got close to where the clan was, Jasiri broke the silence.

"So, how has everyone been since it happened?" Jasiri asked.

Kion looked to Jasiri.

"Everyone has seemed to have forgotten about it, about everything that happened. Everyone, except me." Kion said.

"Or me and my clan for the most part." Jasiri said.

Kion knew what Jasiri meant by that but didn't want to talk about it. When Kion and Jasiri got to the last bend of rock before they got to where Jasiri's clan lived, he saw some unsettled earth with a small pile of rocks on it. That was the thing that he knew what Jasiri was talking about. Jasiri noticed Kion looking at it and looked towards him.

"That wasn't your fault. You needed help at the time and there was no way you could stop us from helping you after the time you helped us with Zira." Jasiri said.

"I know." Kion said.

"The vine snake strikes again!" Kion and Jasiri heard Madoa's voice shout out.

Kion and Jasiri quickly dragged the gazelle towards the clan's home. As they did, they looked to see Madoa chasing two, two-year-old hyenas.

"Tunu, Wema, you can't escape the vine snake!" Madoa shouted as she chased the hyenas with the vine.

Jasiri was giggling.

"The vine snake, Tunu and Wema love that game. They may almost be at maturity age for hyenas, but they're still those cute little pups you first met that day at heart." Jasiri said.

"Than I think they'd get along very well with Kiara." Kion said.

Madoa made a lunge at Tunu and Wema, landing in front of them. Madoa quickly ran around Tunu and Wema, tying them up with the vines and pulling hard on it.

"Oh no, we're getting constricted!" Wema shouted out as she and Tunu tried to squirm out of the vines.

As they were squirming, Tunu and Wema saw Jasiri and Kion coming into the area.

"Jasiri!" the two hyenas shouted in delight.

The two young hyenas were able to squirm out of the vines and run up to Jasiri. Jasiri wrapped her forepaws around the young hyenas once they got to her.

"We have a guest and we've got food. You two go get your mom, aunt, and uncle." Jasiri told the two.

"Alright, come on Wema." Tunu said, running towards a wall of vines that served a door to Jasiri's families' den.

While they waited, Kion and Jasiri decided to talk with Madoa

"Hi Kion, it's good to see you after a couple months." Madoa said.

"Same to you, and as you can see, I brought you and the clan something. I hope you like gazelle." Kion said.

"Thanks, Kion, we've really been needing something like this for a while. You see, things in this part of the Outlands have gotten worse for us. Water is drying up and even scavenging has become difficult." Madoa said.

"Madoa, please not now." Jasiri said.

"Yes, your right. I don't want to ruin the happy mood." Madoa said.

"Come on, it's out here." Kion, Jasiri, and Madoa hward Wema shout.

Tunu and Wema rushed out of the vine door, followed by seven hyenas. Jasiri and Madoa's parents, Liwa and Baba. Wema and Tunu's mother and Jasiri and Madoa's aunt, Mrithi. The other four hyenas weren't related to Jasiri's family in any way, but they were as close as family. Liwa, Baba, and Mrithi all had grey fur with a purplish tint, purple eyes, dull pinkish-orange underbellies that reached their chests and were shaped differently, Baba's was round, Liwa had three sharp points like triangles, and Mrithi's was shaped like the top of a heart.

The three also had a hyena's mane that formed a small Mohawk on their heads, but only Baba's was bicolored like Jasiri's and he had a small notch in his right ear. Liwa and Mrithi had teeth constantly sticking out from their mouths like Jasiri, Liwa had two teeth sticking out from the sides of her bottom lips, and Mrithi had two sticking out from the top of her pushy, puckered up lips. The three clan leaders all smiled warmly at Kion.

"Hi Kion." all three hyenas said.

"Hi Liwa, Baba, Mrithi, and of course everyone else." Kion said, greeting everyone.

Kion looked specifically towards Mrithi.

"Hay Mrithi, how have things been?" Kion asked.

"Things have been going well for me, Tunu, and Wema, Kion. Thank you." Mrithi said.

"That's good to hear." Kion replied.

"Mind helping us drag this into the den Kion?" Baba asked, walking towards the gazelle.

"No problem." Kion said.

"No, it's alright Kion, I'll help them. You already had to go through a lot to get this here." Jasiri said.

"What do you mean by that Jasiri?" Jasiri's mother, Liwa asked.

"Kion ran into four of Janja's hyenas, I arrived just in time to save him from getting gutted like a fish." Jasiri said.

As soon as Jasiri finished her story, everyone heard Mrithi growl and angrily mutter Janja's name. Kion didn't blame her for all the things that Janja has done to them, especially to Jasiri, and for what harm he caused them six months ago. Kion found himself growling while thinking of Janja as well. After Jasiri finished helping her father and mother drag the gazelle into the den, he said farewell to them and began walking off.

"Wait, Kion. Where are you going, you only just got here?" Jasiri said.

"I'm sorry jasiri, I only came to bring that gazelle to you. I've been away longer than I planned." Kion explained.

"Oh, okay." Jasiri said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"But hay, I'll come back and visit you guys next week. I might even bring you another gazelle or something." Kion said.

"Yeah, we'd appreciate that Kion, we've been struggling much more since… well, you know." Wema said, trailing off.

Mrithi walked up to her daughter and wrapped a forepaw around her. Jasiri looked at her aunt and cousin before looking back to Kion.

"Hay, how about I stick with you until you get back to Flat Ridge Rock, in case you run into Janja's hyenas again and need a little help?" Jasiri offered.

"Alright, thanks Jasiri." Kion said.

"No problem now let's get going." Jasiri said, dashing off.

As Kion and Jasiri traveled towards Falt Ridge Rock, he told her about everything that happened since he last saw her. About Lyla coming from Malka's pride and being away for about two months, and of the Outlanders and Pride Landers unifying.

"Wow, it seems that a lot happened while you and everyone else were away." Jasiri said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying. Oh, and it's too bad for Janja that he missed out on easier meals I guess, 'cause he didn't attack the Pride Lands while I was away." Kion joked about Janja.

"Yeah, word is going around that he's too scared to go into the Pride Lands anymore because he's heard that if he returns, it's on penalty of death." Jasiri said.

"Only because of what happened over six months ago." Kion said.

"Yeah, it seems that even the Outlands aren't safe for him now either." Jasiri said.

"Why are the Outlands not safe for him either?" Kion asked.

"These parts of the Outlands have changed drastically Kion. Everyone has been affected by it and they all know Janja is the cause. I've overheard other animals saying that they want him dead for what he did. Some have even said they'll in some way reward whoever kills Janja." Jasiri explained. "Some are calling him names like the Accursed."

That sent an icy chill down Kion's spine. Janja now had not only the entire Pride Lands against him, but now the entire Outlands. The Outlands were a land of death long before Janja was born, but now they were worse. The Outlands might as well be named the Death Lands now with how the curse that Janja had unleashed on them made them.

"Kifo." Kion whispered to himself.

"Kifo." Jasiri whispered to herself as well.

Both lion and hyena stood there for a few moments with their eyes closed. Kion soon opened his eyes and looked at Jasiri, thinking about her and her clan.

" _She and her clan don't deserve this. They don't deserve these lands. They deserve better, but what can I do about it?_ " Kion thought to himself.

Jasiri soon opened her eyes as well and smiled up at Kion.

"Alright Kion, we're at Flat Ridge Rock. So, get out right this instant." Jasiri said, her voice becoming serious and commanding towards the end

Kion looked into Jasiri's serious face, confused at her sudden seriousness.

"Why?" Kion asked.

"Because, I want you out of my territory." Jasiri said in the same serious tone she used when she said that exact sentence years ago.

"Good, I want out of your territory." Kion said, going along with Jasiri's teasing by using the tone he used to say that sentence years ago to.

They both laughed before Kion began to climb up the rocks that lead into the Pride Lands.

"Hay Kion!" Jasiri shouted up from the ground.

Kion looked down towards Jasiri. They hyena was giving him a comforting and reassuring smile.

"I know what your thinking. Don't worry about us out here. Me and my family have been struggling for a long time out here, we'll be fine. We're not going to let this land beat us, we're all very stubborn, kinda like you." Jasiri said before she began to race back towards her home.

Kion knew Jasiri was trying to reassure him about her and her clan's survival in the harsher Outlands, but she had failed. When Kion got back onto solid flat ground, he looked over the Outlands and to Janja's volcano, which was much shorter due to the eruption it had over six months ago but could still be seen. Kion closed his eyes at let out an icy breath even though it was a hot dry season's day.

"Kifo." Kion said.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter two/three of Kion's Homecoming. It seems that Janja is on everybody's hit list because of him being the cause of some curse that's infected the Outlands. We see my version of Jasiri's clan, I decided to make Tunu and Wema her and Madoa's cousins since I wanted to go with something other than them being their younger brother than sister. Jasiri and Madoa's mother Liwa is created from the Swahili word 'Kuzaliwa' meaning 'birth.' Their father Baba is Swahili for 'father,' and their aunt, and Tunu and Wema's mother, Mrithi is Swahili for "Successor,' but that's all according to Google Translator. This story has just two to three chapters left everyone, but we've still got a bunch to get through. Until next chapter, good night/day, have a happy summer, and God bless.**


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises!**

 **Alright everyone, after so long,, I'm back with another chapter of Kion's Homecoming, so sit back, read, and enjoy.**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Kion had visited Jasiri and her clan. Kion had gone to visit her twice more, having Ono telling Jasiri to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock, where he always waited with some type of prey to give to her clan. Luckily, they didn't run into Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, or any other Outlander animal like the first time. Jasiri's clan was always grateful for Kion's kind act of bringing them food but said that he was doing too much for them and didn't have to do it. Kion however said that he wanted to and that he owned it to them for all the times they've helped him, especially for what happened about eight months ago.

Kion made his two other visits short but longer than the first one, because Tunu and Wema begged him to play just one game of hide and seek with them. The two hyenas may have two, almost three and reaching maturity but they still had their cute, innocent, pup-like personalities that Kion just couldn't say no to. As for life in the Pride Lands, things moved slower than a snail's pace. No trouble was going on in the Pride Lands. It was just about the same as it had been when Kion and his friends went to Malka's lands.

No enemies had tried to invade them but unlike before they went to Malka's lands, there were no small trouble going on. No animals were getting stuck in dry mud caused by the dry season, which would be ending in a little over a week for the long rainy season to start. There were no animals squabbling over resources, there were no rockslides, no aggressive rogue animals trespassing on the Pride Lands, there was nothing for the Lion Guard to do. There weren't even any lionesses revealing exciting news to the pride that they were pregnant or something. Kion and his friends were happy about that but it kinda also gave them an empty feeling.

They fought for peace in the Pride Lands, but the problem was that the Pride Lands were feeling a little too peaceful. Ever since they started doing their Lion Guard duties two years ago, they had to either deal with other animals bickering with each other for some reason, save animals for natural disasters, or fight Janja and his clan, or any of their other enemies almost every other day. When their enemies stopped attacking them about eight months ago, they still had to deal with bickering animals and natural disasters but not as much as they used to. They were all happy that every possible thing that could cause harm to any Pride Lands animal was seemingly stopping but that was the problem for them now though. Having to go to Malka's lands and defend them and coming back and hearing about what happened while they were gone, it all lit a hungry fire in all their guts.

They wanted action, they wanted the tension right before a fight or rescue, to feel adrenaline pump through their bodies, to have their bodies heat up from the work out they caused and have all cause their hearts to beat against their chests. They all knew it was selfish of them to think it but they all wished that something would happen to where they would feel all those things. It was currently dawn in the Pride Lands and the sun was rising. The sun shone into the den of Pride Rock and right into Kion's face. Kion stirred and turned his back towards the sun and tried to go back to sleep but as soon as he drifted off to sleep, he saw something that jolted him awake.

Kion saw a lion in his dream, a lion with a bone thin body, black fur, a grey underbelly that was so dark that it appeared almost as black as his mane fur. There was something different about this lion however. This lion's face was a skull with black, sunken eyes, and his tail tuft and mane were made of hellfire. The skull-faced lion laughed a demonic laugh as he looked at Kion with his sunken eyes.

"The Outlands suffer from my curse, she suffers from my curse." the lion said in a deep that sounding like it was echoing of the walls of many deep caverns.

The lion disappeared in an explosion of fire. Kion's dream-self turned away and covered his face with a paw. When Kion 's dream-self looked, he saw Jasiri and her clan burning in the fire.

"Jasiri! Madoa! Tunu! Wema! Liwa! Baba! Mrithi!" Kion's dream-self shouted.

Jasiri and her clan looked at Kion as their fur burned away and their skin melted off their bones like candle wax along with their eyes.

"Kifo Kion. We all suffer from the curse. We all suffer… because of you." Jasiri and her entire clan said before they're bone turned to ash.

Kion jolted up from that nightmare, managing to stop himself from roaring in fear. Kion looked around and saw that some lionesses were up and some were getting up. Kion looked to his left and saw that some Outlander lionesses were eyeing him strangely. They must have seen him jolt up from his nightmare.

"It's nothing." Kion told them as he got up and walked on.

Kion walked out of the den and let the wind blow through his bright, fluffy, red mane. Kion unsheathed his claws and scratched where his mane met his chest. Kion had turned three not too long before he and his friends traveled to Malka's lands, so his mane still had some growing out to do.

"Ugh, I wish mane growing wasn't so itchy." Kion complained.

Kion looked around as the pride moved about Pride Rock. He was that a group of nine lioness were walking into the savannah to begin the morning hunt. Seeing the hunting party made him think of Kiara. There may have been no action to cause excitement for Kion and his friends but there was training Kiara to be a better hunter. It did cause some excitement for Kion but it wasn't the action he was craving.

Over the three weeks since he returned, Kion had been helping Kovu train Kiara to become a better hunter. Fuli had even offered her help, which Kovu and Kiara gratefully excepted. With Kovu and Fuli's professional training, Kiara was getting better every day. Kion decided to look for Kovu and Kiara to help more with Kiara's hunting. Kion walked around Pride Rock and over to the sunning rocks, which was where pride members went to lay around in the sun.

When Kion got there, he immediately looked for Kiara, but he couldn't see her or Kovu. Kion walked around looking for either them but he couldn't find them.

"Hay, Kion!" a voice shouted.

Kion turned his head and smiled when he was who it was. It was a Pride Lander lioness named Kula. Kula looked like his mother, except she had caramel-brown fur, a creamish-brown underbelly, red eyes, pink Pride Lander nose, and a dark brown tail tuft. Kula was a cubhood friend of his mother's, who was said to be a food freak and it showed. Kula was almost as wide as a hippo.

Kula had an enormous belly that caused her skin to wrinkle, she had multiple chins, and fat cheeks. Kion walked over the overweight lioness.

"Hi Aunt Kula." Kion greeted.

Kula reached over and pulled Kion into her big, fat forelegs.

"Hay Kion, how you doing?" Kula asked.

"I'm good and I'm sure you'll be doing good when the hunting party gets back. Will you want me to help you in the cave?" Kion asked.

Even though Kula was greatly overweight for a lioness, she could still walk. Kula was however lazy and preferred to have someone carry her places, which not too many pride members were fond of, everyone still loved her as a pride mate though. Kula smiled up at Kion before placing her paws on her enormous belly.

"You know Kion, for once I don't got as others say 'food on the brain." Kula said.

Kion looked at Kula with curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" Kion asked.

Kula took Kion's head in one paw and placed his ear against her belly. Kion felt some 'kick' against it. Kion looked at Kula with a confused expression. Kula sighed, seeing that Kion wasn't getting it.

"Me and Chumvi are going to be having a cub sometime soon." Kula said.

"You are?" Kion exclaimed in surprise.

Kula nodded in conformation.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Kion asked.

"I went to see Rafiki yesterday and he say I've been pregnant for a week and a day. Seriously, none of you noticed I was pregnant before I went to see him?" Kula said.

"Duh." Kion said with a small laugh as he patted Kula's enormous belly with a paw.

"Oh." Kula said before giggling.

"By the way, have you seen Kovu or Kiara anywhere?" Kion asked.

"Yeah, Kiara just left to lead the hunting party not to long ago." Kula said.

Kion looked towards where the hunting party was walking off in surprise. Kion turned back towards Kula.

"But Kiara isn't really ready to hunt. She's gotten so much better but Kovu still needs to train her." Kion said.

"Well, from what I heard Kovu say. He believes in learning on the job and your mother agreed with him." Kula said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Kion said before walking off.

"Where are you going Kion?" Kula asked.

"To the Lair of the Lion Guard to wait for my friends." Kion said.

"Okay but if anything bad happens out there be extra careful. I want you to be here the day my and Chumvi's little cubbie is born." Kula said.

"Will do." Kion said. " _Huh, I wonder if it will turn out to be just as big as her one day._ " Kion thought with a small laugh as he continued to walk on.

Kion soon came to the entrance of the Lair of the Lion Guard. He parted the vines with a single paw and walked in. Kion laid in front of the pool of water in the lair and circled one of his claws around in the water. Kion stayed there for a few minutes in bored silence. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the rest of his friends come in.

Bunga came up to him and jumped on his back. Kion let out a small cry of shock and immediately stood up fast, causing Bunga to fall into the pool of water.

"Oh, sorry Bunga. I didn't hear you come in." Kion said.

Bunga pulled himself out of the pool of water and shook himself dry.

"That's alright Kion. It's was actually quite welcomed with how hot it is because of the dry season." Bunga said.

"Yeah, it will feel good when the air becomes cooler when the rainy season starts soon." Ono said as he perched on top of a rock.

Beshte got into the lair's water pool while everyone else gathered around.

"Soooooo, what are we going to do today guys?" Beshte asked.

Everyone looked at each other. They weren't sure on what they could do.

"I guess we could play a game or something." Bunga said.

"And I guess we could at least still patrol the borders just to make sure that no one is attacking us. Better safe than sorry." Fuli said.

"Alright than, let's get started." Kion said.

"So, is this an exclusive club or can anyone join?" a voice suddenly asked.

Everyone looked to see Kovu standing in the mouth of the lair's exit. Everyone than looked at each other, pondering.

"The more the merrier." Kion said on behalf over everyone.

"Sweet." Kovu said as he walked up to join the Lion Guard's circle.

As Kovu sat down, he looked around the lair.

"You know, I've never been in this part of Pride Rock. It's a pretty nice place, even better than the main den." Kovu said.

"Yeah, it is nice." Kion agreed.

As Kovu continued to look around, he saw paintings of the wall. Kovu walked over to them and inspected them. Kovu saw paintings of Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard fighting Janja, his clan, and Mzingo for the first time. Kion came up to Kovu's side.

"That was me and the others fighting Janja for the first time." Kion stated.

"I had a feeling." Kovu said.

Kovu continued to look at all the paintings. He saw paintings of Kion and Bunga's first encounter with Cheezi and Chungu and using the Roar of Elders for the first time, there were also paintings of them facing many of their other enemies, of the previous Lion Guard saving Nala's father, Haipo but there were a couple paintings that really caught his eyes. Paintings of a certain lion with a black mane, green eyes, and a scar just like his, who he also saw along with his mother on Pride Rock, fighting against Simba with an army of hyenas at his back, and using a familiar roar on other lions.

"Three guesses who this lion is." Kovu said.

Kion looked at the same painting that Kovu was looking at.

"If Scar is your guess, then your right. That's him with Zira on Pride Rock, fighting my dad, and that one is of him killing the previous Lion Guard, his Lion Guard with his Roar of Elders." Kion said.

"It couldn't have been led by a nicer guy." Kovu scoffed. "But still, all these paintings are great, who painted them?"

"Rafiki himself." Bunga answered.

"You know, that jumpy monkey may be creepy sometimes, but he really does have an artistic hand." Kovu said.

As Kovu stepped back from the wall, he saw another opening in the wall. Curiosity dragged Kovu towards the opening in the wall. He stepped in and saw another wall, full of many other paintings. He saw paintings of lions fighting hyenas, except unlike the grey paint that Rafiki used for Janja and his clan, they hyenas were made of completely black paint and red for their eyes. He saw a painting of lions surrounding a tree, of a male lion killing a young cub but the cub seemed to still be alive after he did so.

In the center of all the other paintings was two lions fighting in a circle made of five black stones. One of the lions were white and shining with light. The other lion however was completely black except for his mane, which was painted orange and yellow like fire, and his face was painted like a lion's skull. There was something so unsettling about that painting of that lion that made Kovu want to get out of the lair as soon as possible. Kovu turned around to leave but when he turned around, he saw Kion also looking at the paintings.

However, there was a look of uneasiness and sadness in Kion's face, this made Kovu curious. Kovu placed a paw on Kion's shoulder and shook him. Kion came back to reality and looked towards Kovu.

"Are you alright Kion?" Kovu asked.

Before Kion could answer Kovu's question, if he even had the intention to answer it, a voice came shouting into the den.

"Kion! Lion Guard! Kion! Lion Guard!" a voice shouted.

A blue bird suddenly came and landed right on Kovu's nose.

"What the?" Kovu exclaimed.

"Skye, don't be rude." a voice said.

Everyone looked to see a lion had entered the lair. The lion looked exactly like Simba, except he had golden brown fur, blue eyes, and his most distinguishing and odd-looking feature, he had many young and old blue birds perched in his mane, on his ear, shoulders, and back. Everyone knew immediately who this lion was, this lion was Tojo. Other than Timon and Pumbaa, he was Simba's best friend from his cubhood years. Sometime before Simba ran away from the Pride Lands after Scar killed his father, Simba and found a nest with six blue bird eggs that hatched almost immediately after he found them.

Simba and Tojo had become the blue bird's adoptive parents and much to Simba's dismay, he was seen as the mother since the blue birds saw him first but grew into it. Ever since then, those six blue birds have become Tojo's constant companions. Looking after those six blue birds weren't the end however, Tojo even to this day looked after any abandoned blue bird nests he came across and was even the babysitter for other blue birds. Everyone in the pride dubbed him 'Father Blue Bird,' which was a title Tojo wore with pride.

"Hi Tojo." everyone greeted.

"Hay everyone." Tojo said as he took a moment to catch his breath.

Kovu noticed a troubled look on Tojo's face.

"Is there a problem Tojo?" Kovu asked.

"Skye spotted a couple hyenas out somewhere in the Pride Lands." Tojo said once he caught his breath.

"Hyenas in the Pride Lands!?" Kion exclaimed.

"So after about eight months, they finally decide to show their faces around here again." Fuli growled.

"And not only that, the hunting party is out." Beshte said.

"And Kiara." Kovu said with worry.

"I came straight here to tell you six, now I have to tell the rest of the Pride. Now, till Pride Lands end, Lion Guard and Prince Kovu defend, now go quickly while I inform the rest of the pride." Tojo said before bolting out of the lair.

Kion stood in front of the others.

"Uhh, exactly what Tojo said. Now let's get to it!" Kion said before running out of the lair.

As Kovu himself began to run out of the lair, he caught the glimpse of another painting behind some vines. The painting looked like a lion with a red mane, nearing maturity and a brown lioness fighting against that lion with the fire mane and skull for a face inside a volcano.

* * *

"Uh, are you sure it's safe to come into the Pride Lands after what happened about, I think eight or something months ago Cheezi?" Chungu asked Cheezi as they along with Nne and Tano walked through the Pride Lands.

"There's no food in the Outlands Chungu. Janja said were not allowed to come back until we brought him back something to eat and well, the Pride Lands is the only other place we know that has food." Cheezi said with obvious fear in his voice.

"I miss Janja!" Chungu said before beginning to sob uncontrollably.

Cheezi began to tear up as well.

"Yeah, me to buddy." Cheezi said.

Cheezi and Chungu hugged each other and cried uncontrollably and very loudly. Nne and Tano had their paws over their ears as Cheezi and Chungu continued sobbing.

"If those fur brains cry any louder they're going to give us away." Tano said.

Nne turned towards Cheezi and Chungu.

"Hay, cut it out both of you. You're going to get us all killed." Nne said.

"If you don't stop crying, you won't be able to catch anything to bring to Janja." Tano said.

Cheezi and Chungu just continued to sob. Nne and Tano looked at each other, frustrated with Cheezi and Chungu. They could just catch something themselves and bring it back to Janja themselves but even if they caught something, Janja would make them come back to get Cheezi and Chungu anyway.

" _Oh, I'm a bird of a thousand voices_." Nne and Tano heard someone sing

Nne and Tano looked and saw Tamaa the drongo perched on a log with his back to them. Nne and Tano grinned at each other, both having the same idea. The two snuck up to the drongo and pounced on him. When they tackled him to the ground, Tano picked him up by his tail feathers.

"On no, not again!" Tamaa shouted.

Nne pushed his face into Tamaa.

"Don't worry pretty little birdy, we're not going to eat you, me and Tano here don't really like birds. Too small, not enough meat, and the bones cut the roof of your mouth easily." Nne said.

"Well, thank goodness." Tamaa said with relief.

"We do need you for one favor however." Tano said through his teeth.

"Okay, just please don't breathe on me like that. I've got sensitive feathers you know." Tamaa said.

"Whatever, you see those two hyenas over there?" Tano said.

Tano turned so Tamaa could see Cheezi and Chungu. Tamaa yelled in fright and tried to fly away.

"OH, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NOT THOSE TWO IDIOTS AGAIN, ESPECIALLY THE CRAZY ONE WITH THE BIG RED NOSE!" Tamaa yelled as he tried to fly away.

Nne grabbed Tamaa by the throat and pulled him from Tano's mouth, pushing his face against Tamaa's.

"Listen here little birdie. Janja kicked those two and us out over a month ago and said we're not to come back until we bring him something to eat and lucky for you, he'll want something bigger. If those two fur brains continue to cry like that, the Lion Guard is going to show up and turn us into vegetables. So, you mimic Janja's voice, tell those two to stop crying and get back to work, then we'll let you go." Nne said.

"Deal!" Tamaa immediately agreed.

"Good." Nne said.

Nne and Tano walked back to where Cheezi and Chungu worked. Nne, still holding onto Tamaa, turned around so Cheezi and Chungu wouldn't see him.

"Alright little birdie get mimicking." Nne demanded.

Tamaa cleared his throat and began to mimic Janja's voice.

"Cheezi, Chungu, stop that crying you fur brains!" Tamaa said in Janja's voice.

Cheezi and Chungu immediately stopped crying and looked around.

"Janja, is that you? Where are you?" Cheezi asked.

"Yeah, we hear ya' but we don't see ya'." Chungu said.

"Of course, it is fur brains and you're not supposed to see me. You two know that out of all hyenas, I'm not allowed in the Pride Lands because of what happened eight months ago." Tamaa said in Janja's voice.

"Oh yeah, of course. If you're caught in the Pride Lands, you're as good as lion food." Chungu said.

"Yeah, he is." Cheezi said happily.

"Exactly, now listen up you two. The both of you along with Nne and Tano here go find me some food and you better not cry again or else I'll kick you out for good this time and I won't let you back into the crew again… EVER!" Tamaa said in Janja's voice.

"You got it Janja, me and Chungu promise you we won't cry anymore." Cheezi promised.

"You two had better not, because your bad guys and bad guys don't cry. You two ever see me cry?" Tamaa asked in Janja's voice.

"Uh, I don't think so. You ever see Janja cry Cheezi?" Chungu asked.

"I can't recall." Cheezi said.

"Good, now go find me some food, NOW!" Tamaa yelled in Janja's voice.

"Yes Janja, any requests?" Cheezi asked.

"I don't care, I just care that I get some food!" Tamaa yelled impatiently in Janja's voice.

"You got it boss." Chungu said as he and Cheezi ran off to find something for Janja.

"Alright, they're gone. Can I go now?" Tamaa asked.

"Fly away home little brother." Nne said as he let go off Tamaa.

Tamaa began to fly off as soon as Nne let go of him. Nne however swiped one of Tamaa's wings as he flew. Tamaa fell to the ground, his wing injured. Tamaa looked as Nne and Tano ran after Cheezi and Chungu.

"So long bird brain!" Nne shouted back at Tamaa.

Tamaa stood up and shook his uninjured wing like a fist at the two hyenas.

"I hope that Kion and Fuli rip your legs off, Ono pecks your eyes out, and Beshte crushes you to death under his body weight!" Tamaa yelled back at Nne and Tano.

* * *

"Ono, do you see anything?" Kion asked as Ono flew down and hovered in front of the rest of the Lion Guard and Kovu.

"No, but there's not at the border is all I can say." Ono reported.

"Well, they can't be too far, just keep looking Ono." Kovu said.

"Affirmative Prince Kovu." Ono said as he flew back into the sky.

Ono flew in another direction to try and look for Janja and his hyenas. Ono looked and saw something black disappear behind a long.

"Aha, found you." Ono said.

Ono flew back to the others and informed them about what he saw. Kovu and the Lion Guard quickly rushed towards where Ono saw the black thing disappear behind a log. When they got there, Kovu caught something black now disappear behind a bush. Kovu ran towards the bush and lunged over it, landing on the black thing.

"Oh, please don't eat me, I don't taste very good and I already have an injured wing!" the voice shouted in fear.

"Huh?" Kion exclaimed when he heard the voice.

It sounded familiar. Kovu stood up and looked towards the Lion Guard.

"Sorry Ono but I'm afraid that black thing you saw was just this drongo with an injured wing." Kovu said.

"Injured wing, drongo?" Kion exclaimed.

The said drongo came from behind the bush and looked towards the Lion Guard.

"It's Tamaa." Beshte said when he saw the drongo.

"And his wing in injured just like Kovu said." Bunga added. "Tamaa, what the heck happened to you?"

"You wanna know what happened, I'll tell ya' what happened!" Tamaa angrily yelled "Janja's four stupid friends did this to my poor wing. You know, that crazy one with the big red nose, that one who's a big mountain of meat, one with squinty eyes, and the one who did this to me, he was slightly smaller than the rest and had a dark patch of fur on his face!"

"That sounds like Cheezi, Chungu, Tano, and Nne." Ono said.

"Yes, those are the names." Tamaa said.

"But what about Janja?" Kion asked.

"He wasn't there with them. He knows that he's not allowed here after what happened about eight months ago. He kicked those four out and said they're not to come back until they find him some food. Cheezi and Chungu were crying because they missed Janja, so Nne and Tano forced me to mimic Janja's voice to tell them to stop crying, I did and that's when Nne hurt my wing." Tamaa said.

"Which way did they go Tamaa?" Fuli asked.

"That way." Tamaa said, pointing northwest.

"Alright, Ono, scout ahead and look for them. Kovu, take Tamaa to Rafiki to have him look at his wing. Everyone else follow me and Ono." Kion said.

Ono immediately flew into the sky and began to scout ahead. Kovu grabbed Tamaa, threw him on his back and raced for Rafiki's tree.

"And hay, while the five of you are at it, do a favor for me. Kion, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, rip their legs off, peck their eyes out, and crush them to death with your body weight for them doing this to my poor wing!" Tamaa shouted as Kovu ran.

* * *

Kiara checked herself as she and the rest of the hunting party were hunting. So far, she was doing everything that Kovu and Fuli had taught her. She was breathing easily, she felt the ground beneath her paws, was double checking where she stepped, and she was being confidante like she always was. The only problem was that she wasn't able to relax. She wasn't hunting by herself, she was huting with a group.

Kiara looked back towards the group. Vitani and Tiifu were hunting with her. Even Zuri was hunting with them, having grown out of her hatred of hunting during her cubhood and she wanted to make Kiara feel more comfortable hunting with a group for the first time even through she probably wasn't ready to do so. Another of Kiara's friends, who was still fairly new to the pride, was with the hunting party, her name was Jamey. Jamey was a couple months younger than Kiara and her friends, she had golden fur but it was more lighter colored than Kiara, almost cream colored.

Jamey also had amethyst colored eyes, she also had a spring in her step and a giggle in her voice, so it was no wonder that she got along so well with Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri. She joined the pride a couple months before Kiara went on her first solo hunt. She had been a rogue lioness searching for a pride to join. When Simba asked her story on why she was a rogue, Jamey said that she has always wanted to go out to explore and see the world. She knew what came with being a wandering rogue but she had always been a strong willed and slightly stubborn lioness, so she thought she could probably handle it.

She had spent a month and a half as a wandering rogue and nothing went her way. She had seen some beautiful places as she had hoped to see but finding food and water wasn't easy for her. So, after that month and a half, she traveled back to her original pride to live there. However, when she arrived, her original pride wasn't there, it was as if they had vanished. Simba questioned if it was possible that Jamey might have ventured the wrong way and ended up arriving in another land.

Jamey however said that it was impossible she went the wrong way and that that land she expected her original pride to be in was her original homeland. Jamey said she had a photographic memory and could see something only once and never ever forget even the tiniest of details about it. Simba felt sorry for Jamey and saw that she was a kindhearted lioness, so she allowed her to join the Pride Lands, which she gratefully accepted. Also, with the hunting party was four other former Outlanders, Spotty, Dotty, Smoke, and Ash. Smoke silently creeped her way up towards Kiara.

"You see anything Kiara?" Smoke asked.

Kiara looked and saw a small heard of antelope up ahead.

"Antelope heard ahead." Kiara said.

"What's the plan?" Vitani asked with an eager grin on her face.

Kiara looked towards everyone.

"Alright, we need someone to act a distractor. Someone needs to walk along casually so they don't think they're being hunted." Kiara said.

Kiara looked towards who she knew was the best distractor, Zuri. Zuri lived up to what her name was. Everyone, be they lions or any other animal, all said that Kiara was the most beautiful lioness in the Pride Lands but also said that there was one lioness who rivaled her in beauty. That lioness was Zuri.

"Zuri walked by the heard casually. See that tree a fair distance away from the heard. Walk over to it and, you know." Kiara said.

Zuri smiled at Kiara.

"Consider it done." Zuri said.

Zuri snuck a fair distance away from the group before she stood up. That was a good strategic move, because if the antelope did suspect something was up, they wouldn't look where the hunt party was. Zuri began to walk casually, happily shaking her hips back and forth and humming as she did. Vitani looked towards Kiara.

"She's a seductive little thing, isn't she?" Vitani said with slight amusement in her voice.

Kiara quickly covered her mouth before she could laugh out loud. When Kiara got a hold of herself, she took her paws away.

"Please Vitani, don't make me laugh. Now's not the appropriate time to do so." Kiara said with a slight laugh still in her voice.

"Sorry." Vitani said.

"It's alright but also, yeah, Zuri is a little seductive but she has matured from when she was young. Now come on, let's do our job while Zuri continues to distract them." Kiara said.

"Come on barbie, let's go party." Vitani said.

"Vitani!" Kiara hissed but still with a smile on her face. "Alright, me and Jamey with chase them from the front. Vitani, Spotty, Dotty, you three chase them from the left. Tiifu, Smoke, Ash, you three got the right. Zuri will ambush them if they start to get away from us."

As everyone went into the positions Kiara ordered them into, Vitani pulled her aside for a second.

"Hay, I know that you fill worried and are questioning yourself if you're doing things right. I just want to let you know, you don't have to worry because you are doing a whole lot better than you think." Vitani said.

Vitani was right, Kiara hadn't been really showing it. She was terrified that she wasn't leading the hunting party right, but she just kept trying to hide it with a determined look on her face. Kiara had seen her mother do this, she had even allowed her to join a hunting party just to watch how it's done despite her father's strong protests. Nala had made it look so easy to Kiara and she was doing her best to copy it. Vitani saying that she was doing it right made her feel so relieved.

"You really think so?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, you're a really good leader." Vitani said before going to catch up with Spotty and Dotty.

Spotty and Dotty smiled at Vitani once she caught up with them.

"Nothing that a little pep talk can't fix." Vitani simply said.

Meanwhile up ahead, the antelope heard looked towards Zuri was she walked up to the tree and began to rub herself against it and sharpen her claws on it. The antelope heard deciding that Zuri wasn't a threat to them, went back to grazing. Meanwhile, Kiara and Jamey came to the edge of the grass and peeked through at the antelope heard. They looked to the left and right, catching quickly glimpses of Vitani and Tiifu's groups. Kiara and Jamey looked at the heard for a minute of two and saw an old one that seemed sick.

" _Perfect._ " Kiara mentally thought along with everyone else.

The hunting party waited for a minute until the gazelle got closer. When it did, Kiara and Jamey leapt out of the grass at the antelope. The heard bleated in panic and ran. Kiara and Jamey missed the antelope by a few inches, but it was not the end of the hunt. Both rushed at it as fast as they could, Vitani and Tiifu's group running along with them at the sides.

Kiara looked towards Vitani as they ran. Vitani had a large, slightly malicious looking smile on her face. Kiara knew that this hunt, all the sneaking about, the chasing and killing of prey was all a game to her, it was fun. Kiara however just saw it as a job that had to be done. Vitani did see it as a job to but she just had more fun with it than everyone else, she had no evil intentions against the animals she and the others were hunting.

Everyone began to tire after a couple minutes of running. The antelope heard was starting to get away and would have if Zuri had jumped in front of the fleeing heard and roared as loud as she could. The antelope heard skidded to a halt in front of Zuri. Everyone then looked to Kiara, sending mental messages to here that the honor of the kill was hers. Kiara took at and ran up to the heard before it could run away.

When Kiara was close enough, she leapt at the old, sick antelope. She was about to land on it but something collided with her. Kiara and whatever hit her fell to the ground and it caused the antelope heard to escape. Kiara watched as the antelope heard escaped. She couldn't believe it, she was mere seconds away from her first successful hunt and it was ruined and she was angry.

She looked to see what collided with her and was shocked to see who it was. It was Cheezi and Chungu that collided with her and she spotted Nne and Tano on a hill thirty paces away from here.

"You four!?" Kiara shouted in shock.

Cheezi and Chungu looked at Kiara, screamed, and jumped off her.

"Oh, hahaha, look who it is Chungu." Cheezi said nervously.

"Oh yeah, it's uhh… It's Kiwi, right?" Chungu asked, looking at Kiara.

"It's Kiara and do you two realize what you've just done?" Kiara growled.

"Ohoh, let me guess. Weeeeee, knocked you down to the ground while you were trying to fly through the air like a pretty little birdie?" Cheezi dumbly guessed wrong.

"Or a big hairy bat?" Chungu also dumbly guessed wrong.

Kiara growled, baring her teeth at the two scared hyenas.

"No, I was mere seconds away from my first successful hunt and you two bozos ruined it." Kiara said.

"We did, yeah, Janja says that's the only thing we're good at." Cheezi said.

"Yeah, and it's true." Chungu said.

"You know what else is true? The fact that I'm going to roar you two and your two friends back into the Outlands for trespassing in the Pride Lands when you don't belong here and for hurting Tamaa's wing." everyone heard Kion's voice say.

Everyone looked to see Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard had just arrived to take care of Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano. The hunting party got behind Kion, knowing he was going to use his roar.

"Alright you four, I'm going to count to one, then I get angry." Kion said.

"But Kion, how are we going to go back to Janja if we don't got any food to bring him back?" Cheezi asked.

Kion didn't respond and just roared Cheezi along with his friends back into the Outlands. Everyone watched as the four flew off into the horizon. Kion than turned towards the hunting party.

"You girls okay?" Kion asked.

"We're all fine but Kiara apparently isn't." Zuri said.

Kion looked to see Kiara walking off towards the hill next to them, with her head hung low to the ground.

"She seems really upset about something." Beshte observed.

"She should be, she was about to have her first successful hunt until Cheezi and Chungu collided with her." Tiifu said.

"Ouch." Fuli said.

Kion walked over towards Kiara as she was sitting down. Kion came up next to her and sat down as well.

"Kiara." Kion said.

"Every time I try to have a successful hunt, disaster strikes. First the fire and now this." Kiara said in an obviously upset tone.

"Don't worry Kiara, I'm sure you'll have better luck next time. Come on, let's get you back to everyone else, try to get your successful hunt today." Kion encouraged.

Kiara stood up and followed Kion but as soon as she did, she felt a cramp in her stomach. Kiara groaned and grabbed it. Kion noticed this and looked at Kiara.

"Kiara, are you okay?" Kion asked.

The cramp soon stopped, and Kiara took her paw away.

"You know, I don't think I can hunt today or even for a while." Kiara said.

"Why?" Kion asked.

Kiara looked towards Kion and the others.

"Uh, why don't we get back to the others before I tell you." Kiara said, the hint of a smile on her face.

"Okay." Kion said.

Kion and Kiara walked back to the rest of the group. Kiara took small steps so that the cramps didn't happen again.

"Ready to start again Kiara?" Vitani asked.

"Actually Vitani, I can't. It's not really safe for me to." Kiara said.

"Why?" Jamey asked with concern.

Kiara looked at everyone with a smile on her face.

"Okay everyone, me and Kovu found this out pretty late last night, we wanted to say it back at Pride Rock yesterday. Most of the pride was tired however and I wanted you four there to." Kiara said, looking towards the other Lion Guard members. "I think you might have noticed Kion, but me and Kovu didn't sleep in the den four night ago, we spent it in Scar's old, personal cave."

"And?" Kion asked.

"Well, me and Kovu did… it." Kiara said.

"It?" Zuri questioned.

"What's the one thing that only females can do?" Kiara asked.

Everyone was still confused but when they thought about it for a minute, they realized what Kiara was talking about.

"Wait, Kiara, your saying that your pregnant?" Ono asked.

Kiara lightly slapped her belly with a paw.

"Alright, poa, that's great Kiara." Beshte said, doing the best fist bump that a lioness and hippo could do possible.

Bunga did a backflip.

"Unbungalivable, I'm going to be the adoptive uncle to another future queen and possible leader of the next Lion Guard." Bunga said.

"I was wondering what that slight bump I saw in your belly was." Fuli said.

"Wow, and this was four nights ago?" Kion asked.

"Yes." Kiara said.

Zuri, Tiifu, and Jamey suddenly squealed with joy.

"That also means were going to be surrogate aunts soon." Tiifu said.

"None of you will be if we don't get Kiara back to Pride Rock. If she's pregnant, it's not safe for Kiara to be hunting." Vitani said seriously.

Everyone became serious as well and began to take Kiara towards Pride Rock where she and her unborn cub or cubs would be safe. Kion looked towards Kiara.

"You know Kiara, Kula is also pregnant with a cub, she told me this morning." Kion said.

"She told me as well, so is Tama, Tojo's wife." Kiara said.

"Speaking of Tama's, I had Kovu take that drongo, Tamaa that I told about to Rafiki's tree. His wing was injured by Nne." Kion said.

"Is he okay?" Kiara asked.

"I'm sure he fine, it's probably just sprained. Oh, and who else knows your pregnant?" Kion asked.

"Well, other than everyone here and Kovu, nobody but mom and dad knows what me and Kovu did a few nights ago." Kiara said.

"Why didn't you tell me what you did a couple night ago?" Kion asked.

Kiara just stayed silent, not knowing what to say without reminding Kion of a previous romantic relationship he had a long time ago.

"I forgot to tell you, sorry." Kiara said.

* * *

After Kion roared Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano away, they flew for a couple miles before falling to the ground. When they landed, they all rolled down a hill and into a baobab tree, causing many of the fruits to fall on or around them. They all groaned as they sat up.

"Janja's going to be mad that we haven't caught him any food yet." Cheezi said.

"Of course, he is, we've been away for a month and a half!" Nne snapped.

"Oh, maybe we could bring him a baobab fruit." Chungu said.

"Yeah, great idea." Cheezi said excitedly.

Nne and Tano groaned.

"Wait a second, didn't Janja say a couple years back that he hates baobab?" Cheezi asked.

"Oh, yeah he did." Chungu said.

"Than, uh, what are we going to bring him to eat?" Cheezi said.

Chungu didn't know how to answer that and just stared off into space. Chungu than caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. Chungu looked saw a dead zebra.

"Well, we could bring him that dead zebra over there, right?" Chungu asked excitedly.

Cheezi looked and saw the zebra.

"Yeah, yeah we can!" Cheezi yelled excitedly.

"Finally, we catch a break." Nne said.

* * *

Back at Janja's volcano, Janja was laying on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Man, I'm going to waste away to nothing if those fur brains don't bring me back something soon." Janja said to himself.

"Janja! Janja!" Cheezi's voice suddenly shouted out.

Janja stood up and walked towards where he heard Cheezi's voice.

"You better have come back with something that has meat on it fur brains." Janja warned.

"We have, we brought you something stripey!" Cheezi said.

Cheezi and Chungu rounded the corner, carrying the zebra with Nne and Tano close behind them. Janja's jaw fell wide open once he saw the zebra.

"Alright, a zebra. Fork it over fur brains, I'm near starved to death." Janja said.

Cheezi and Chungu did as they were told and began to bring Janja the zebra but unfortunately as they did, Cheezi tripped over a rock. Chungu fell to the ground as Cheezi did and the zebra slipped from their grips and into a lava vent.

"No!" Janja yelled as he tried to save the zebra from falling in but just ended up grabbing onto thin air.

Janja watched as the zebra fell into the lava. When it did, it caused a small explosion. Janja looked down the lava vent with a big, dumb smile that showed his teeth on his face that went ear to ear and his right eye twitched. Cheezi and Chungu pulled Janja away from the lava vent and looked at him.

"Uh Chungu, is Janja smiling like that because he's happy that we're back or is it because he's really mad at us for what just happened?" Cheezi asked.

"Uh, I can't tell. I've never been able to read faces." Chungu said.

"Well, what are we gonna feed Janja now?" Cheezi asked.

"Oh, I know." Chungu said.

Chungu quickly ran out of the cave and came back with a baobab fruit. Chungu had told Nne and Tano to bring some back so that he and Cheezi could eat them.

"We could feed him this baobab fruit. Janja may not like them but I guess he's going to have to start eating them if our luck in bringing home the bacon is that bad." Chungu said, looking at the steam vent that he and Cheezi dropped the zebra in.

Cheezi grabbed a skull to use as a spoon while Chungu cracked the baobab open. Cheezi pried Janja's mouth open and began to try and spoon feed him the baobab fruit.

"Here Janja, come on, down the hatch, come on." Cheezi said as he spoon fed Janja the baobab.

Cheezi backed his paws away from Janja to allow him to chew the baobab fruit. Janja's mouth however fell open and the baobab fruit that Cheezi tried to feed him fell to the ground.

" _I hate you, fur brains._ " Janja angrily thought as Cheezi tried to spoon feed him again.

* * *

 **Well, this was a long and fun chapter to write. The Pride Lands have been at peace for so long that the Lion Guard is carving for some action, having been put through so much of it at a young age, they've become use to it. We get mention of Kiara and Kovu's children and their friends from my Lion King the Scarred Pride fanfic, we also learn more of the character Jamey, who I also introduced in that fanfic; if your wondering where her family went, well, if your caught up with my Lion King the Scarred Pride fanfic, you'll probably know what happened to them. Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano finally find Janja some food only to lose it. Well, this fanfic has only got two chapters left, so I'm going to work on finishing those before I go back to There's Something About Shenzi. Until next chapter, good night/day, hope you're all having a great summer, and God bless.**


	5. Chapter 4: Exposed

**Chapter 4: Exposed**

 **Hello followers and possible new readers for Kion's Homecoming, it's great to be back. Sorry for the long wait everyone, but I was busy finishing up my Lion King: The Scarred Pride fanfic with spell checking and making any last minute changes or adjustments that needed to be made, and I just finished it a while back not too long ago. If you haven't read it, you should because it along with Kion's Homecoming is part of my fanfic canon universe, or if you want to wait until Kion's Homecoming is finished, that's completely fine to, just please review every chapter whenever you do, because I want to hear your thoughts on everything. We got this chapter and two more after it, but just read and enjoy this one for now.**

* * *

About two and a half months had passed since Kiara reveled to Kion and his Lion Guard she was pregnant. Ever since then, Kiara had stayed at Pride Rock almost 24/7 for the safety of both her and her and Kovu's cubs. In the past, Kiara would hate being trapped within Pride Rock, but she was doing it to keep her unborn children safe, so it didn't bother her much. Kiara got to go on occasional walks out of Pride Rock, like towards the watering hole, but only if she was escorted safely by some lionesses, Kovu, and/or the Lion Guard. Kiara also got to hang out with Kula and Tama, two friends of her mother who were also pregnant more.

Kiara like everyone else was glad to hear that the old lionesses were going to be having some cubs but did question them on their age. Both lionesses assured her and everyone that they were just young enough to help start the next generation of cubs. Tama had secretly told Kiara that she just knew from 'lioness intuition' that Kiara was going to have a boy, so she hopes she has a girl, so they can fall in love and she'll marry him, not someone pinheaded like Tojo. Kula, just knowing what Tama was thinking said the same thing, only that she guessed Kiara was going to have a girl and she a boy and have them marry so Kiara's daughter can set her son straight and not being a teasing and prideful lion like Chumvi. Meanwhile, over those two months, Bunga took time off his Lion Guard duties for something he saw as more important, sentry duty to guard Kiara and her unborn cubs.

Timon and Pumbaa had also helped Bunga with his self-established sentry duty for guarding the pregnant lionesses, especially Kiara. The rest of the Lion Guard agreed there was no better trio suited for the job. It gave other pride members the ability to have free days not guarding the pregnant lionesses and it allowed Simba to do his daily kingly duties while not having to worry about them. Kovu had filled in Bunga's place as temporary bravest member of the Lion Guard. They were all currently doing their daily border patrol and had split up to cover more ground.

While Ono was watching the south border from the sky, Kovu was patrolling the northeast border that met with the elephant graveyard, Fuli the north border that met the gorge, Beshte the west border, and Kion the east border that met the Outlands. While he was patrolling it, Kion found himself staring into the Outlands. When Kion came to flat ridge rock while he was patrolling, he had realized that in the two and a half months since Kiara declared that she was pregnant, Kion had neglected coming to see Jasiri and her clan. Kion had thought about making a quick visit to Jasiri's clan, but he couldn't in the middle of patrol and possibly worry his friends if they finished their routes and couldn't find him. So Kion just sat there and looked over the dead lands while deciding that he would visit them later today.

After sitting and staring for a good ten minutes, Kion got up and began to move on

"Hay Kion!" a voice shouted.

Kion looked to see Kovu walking up to him. Kion stood there, waiting for Kovu to come up next to him.

"Hay Kovu, how's the northeast border look?" Kion asked the brown manned lion.

"No trouble as far as the eye can see." Kovu announced.

"Good to hear." Kion replied

"Yeah, and I didn't go in, but that elephant graveyard has become creepier to just look at since the hyenas ran off." Kovu said.

Kovu mentioning the hyenas of the elephant graveyard got Kion's attention. During his cubhood, Kion knew that there were two groups of hyenas that were a threat to the Pride Lands. There was of course Janja and his crew, then there was the clan of the elephant graveyard led by the three hyenas from his father's stories. The only difference however was that the hyenas in the elephant graveyard never attacked the Pride Lands like Janja and his crew. That fact had got Simba and everyone else in the Pride Lands to wonder if they had run off a long time ago, seeing as the graveyard was unlivable and were too afraid to come into the Pride Lands, risking Simba's wrath on them from serving Scar.

It seems that Kion had found the answer to that question everyone had been wondering.

"You know what happened to the hyenas of the elephant graveyard?" Kion questioned.

Kovu's whiskers twitched as Kion asked that question.

"Yeah, I know what happened to them. In fact, every Outlander knows what happened to them." Kovu admitted.

"Well come on then, what happened to them? That's a question everyone in the Pride Lands have wanted answered for years." Kion inquired.

"Well, it happened a month after we were banished to the Outlands by your father. We found out that the hyenas who served Scar were in the graveyard still. So, my mother being, well, my mother, decided to get part of her revenge by killing the elephant graveyard hyenas for failing to protect Scar." Kovu said.

"They didn't fail to protect him, he blamed them for his actions and when my dad kicked him of Pride Rock, they cornered and ate him." Kion said.

"Yeah, but my mother didn't know that, she just thought he died from the fall." Kovu said. "And just while we're at it, we weren't able to kill all of them, we chased them through the gorge where your grandfather was killed by Scar. We gave up halfway, and I doubt they came back after we slaughtered so many of them."

"Did you take part in that slaughtering?" Kion asked before realizing he shouldn't have asked Kovu such a personal question. "Ugh, Kovu, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to, if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, it does, don't worry about it though." Kovu assured Kion.

Kovu took a second to glance into the Outlands.

"You know, after that thing I've heard about, about what happened about a year ago, I'm actually even surprised my mother waited as long as she did to put her plan into effect." Kovu said.

Kion's whiskers and ears twitched after Kovu mentioned last year.

"I also have gotta say that we were lucky we weren't in the path of what happened. We saw from a safe distance, but I'm still surprised we avoided it, well, I can't say avoided. After it happened, most of the Outlands became even more unlivable then they already were." Kovu went on.

Kion tapped Kovu's shoulder with his paw. Kovu turned towards the leader of the Lion Guard with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kovu, but can you please drop the conversation about the events that transpired last year?" Kion nearly begged.

"Yes, of course, but will you allow me one question about it though?" Kovu asked.

"That depends." Kion said.

"When Tojo came to the lair a couple months ago to warn us of Janja's hyenas, and we ran of to help them, I caught a glimpse of a painting behind some vines. It looked like it was a lion with a skull for a face and mane made out of fire like the one in that small chamber. It looked like it was fighting a brown lioness and a lion reaching maturity. I went back later that night and looked, and I could tell that lion was you. So, tell me, who was that lioness?" Kovu asked.

Kovu saw a hint of sadness in Kion's eyes.

"Her name was Rani, and she was a good friend." Kion said.

"You seemed sad when I mentioned her, what happened to her, did she die?" Kovu asked.

"I'm sorry Kovu, but her name is all that I'll give you, and please don't ask the others about her. That's enough questions about her." Kion said as he began to walk off.

"But I don't get it, I can tell that you love or loved her from how emotional you look, but if she didn't die, what happened to her. Was she unable to have cubs, was she promised to someone else, or did she not have the same feelings for you as you had for her?" Kovu asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Kion angrily turned around and glared at Kovu.

"I said **ENOUGH**!" Kion furiously shouted at Kovu.

Kovu's body jumped and out of surpise and instinct, his claws unsheathed. Kovu realizing his mistake, relaxed and sheathed his claws.

"I'm sorry Kion, I see it's a touchy subject. We should go wait by the watering hole like we told everyone to do after they were done with their patrol routes." Kovu said, walking past Kion.

Kion watched Kovu as he continued to walk on. Kovu was right, Rani was a touchy subject for Kion, and he hadn't meant to yell at Kovu. Kovu was just trying so hard to help with patrol and had just thought he'd try to get to know Kion a little more. Kovu's questions had just unintentionally unlocked painful memories for Kion. Kion tried to push those painful memories back and followed Kovu towards the watering hole.

As they walked, Kovu slowed his pace until he was next to Kion.

"How about that hyena girl then, Jasiri wasn't it?" Kovu asked.

Kion looked towards Kovu as he mentioned her. The last time Kovu met Jasiri was when he first met Kovu when he and the Outlanders stole Jasiri's clan's watering hole, and he learned of Kovu's encounter with Kiara, which no one had told Kion about for some reason, or maybe they did and he just wasn't paying attention at the time for some reason. Kovu hadn't mentioned Jasiri since Kion and the Lion Guard returned months ago, so Kion had guessed Kovu just forgot about Jasiri, but still remembered Kion.

"Well, Jasiri's been doing fine despite what happened last year. I met her the day after me, the rest of the guard, and Makini returned from Malka's pride. I brought her and her clan a gazelle." Kion said.

"Bet she appretiated that." Kovu said.

"Yeah, but I ran into Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano. It was great to see her again and see that her family was doing well with what they lost last year during that great threat." Kion said.

Kovu wanted to ask Kion what Jasiri's clan lost, but thinking back to his previous outburst for him being too noisy, Kovu just stuck with what he thought might have happened.

"Well, if you'll allow me to ask, when are you going to introduce her to your father?" Kovu asked.

"What!?" Kion asked, shocked.

"Well, she's a friend of yours, a very close friend I can tell from you helping her regain the watering hole from my mother. It was obvious to see that she trusted you and you trusted her, and I was just wondering if you were going to introduce them and get her and her clan into the Pride Lands." Kovu casually explained.

"I am going to try and get her and her clan into the Pride Lands." Kion said.

"Really, when?" Kovu asked.

"When my dad is dead." Kion said.

"Huh?" Kovu exclaimed.

"You know of my dad's story Kovu, so you should know that he hates hyenas with a passion, just as much as he hates Scar. Even if I did try to bring Jasiri's family to live in the Pride Lands and tell my dad what good hyenas they are, that information would fall on deaf ears. He sees all hyenas as evil just like I did once upon a time." Kion explained.

"I get what you mean." Kovu said, remembering having experienced basically the same after he saved Kiara from the fire. "He's quite a stubborn lion, isn't he?"

"Even more than stone." Kion replied.

Kovu thought for a second.

"What about Kiara? Does she know about Jasiri?" Kovu asked.

That got Kion thinking. Kiara was just like any other lion when it came to her encounters with hyenas. When she and Kion were still cubs, Janja had tricked Kiara into thinking he wanted to negotiate some peace treaty between his clan and the Pride Lands. The meeting was far from peace negotiating, Janja wanting to use Kiara as a bargaining chip to gain control of the Pride Lands, and if Simba refused, well, Janja would know what royal lion tasted like. Fortunately, Kion and his friends stopped any of that from happening.

There was also last year when Janja and his clan captured Kiara to use her as part of their plan which set everything that happened last year in motion. So, after both those encounters and knowing everything that Janja and his clan have done, Kion would guess that Kiara hated or at the very least, mistrusted hyenas. However, there was also Kiara's kind-hearted and open-minded personality to put into consideration. So, Kion thought that out of all Pride Landers, Kiara would be the one to accept Jasiri's friendship with Kion and trust her the most, but there was still the chance that prejudice against hyena had rubbed off on her.

"I don't know how Kiara would act either, so I haven't told her. I want to, but I always worry about how others will react towards her and her clan. I think you and maybe even Vitani are the only ones I can guaranty will accept Jasiri the most" Kion said.

"Me more then Vitani just to be safe." Kovu said.

"Yeah, and the Outlands are worse because of the curse you know. She and her clan are good hyenas and they deserve better." Kion said.

"Yeah, and maybe if she did live her, maybe she could become some additionary sixth member of the Lion Guard." Kovu said.

"And then the Pride Lands would have seen everything with a hyena being part of the Lion Guard." Kion said.

"Yeah, maybe." Kovu said.

* * *

It was later that same day. The Lion Guard had finished with their daily duties and decided to return home for the day. The sun was low in the sky and would begin setting within less then hour. Kovu had decided to return home to Pride Rock and see how Kiara was doing while Kion stated that he was going to stay out for a bit to go on a walk. Kovu told him to be careful and that if he wasn't at Pride Rock by full night time, he'd come out to look for him.

Kion thanked Kovu for his concern, but assured he'd be back before nighttime. The two lions parted ways. Kovu dashed towards Pride Rock, wanting to get home to his waiting lioness and unborn cub or cubs as soon as he possibly could.

" _Ha! I'd better get a hero's welcome_." Kovu thought to himself, laughing as he dashed.

Kovu soon got to Pride Rock and was about to walk up the stone steps. However, as Kovu put his paw of the first step, he thought of something. Kovu quickly dashed around to the Lair of the Lion Guard. When he was in, Kovu walked over to the large pool of water, looking at his reflection in the clam, still water. All things considered, Kovu's fur and mane looked as well groomed as they could be, but he decided to do a little touch up.

Kovu scooped some watering into his paw and poured some on his mane, repeating the process a couple more times. He then began to shape his mane tuft to make sure it looked good for Kiara. Everyone who knew Kovu, knew that he took pride in how his mane looked and hated when anyone messed it up. Just a couple days after the pride united, after having some days to themselves, Kiara had decided to introduce Kovu to her friends, Tiffu, Zuri, and Jamey, who was new to the Pride Lands as well. Tiffu and Jamey had not immediately, but still quickly warmed up and took a liking to Kovu.

Zuri however was a little distant, feeling uncomfortable around the Outlands, even Kovu. So, Kiara had decided to play a game of questions where they all laid or sat in a circle and someone spun a tree branch that was thicker on one end and thin and pointy on the other end. When it was Zuri's turn to spin the branch, it pointed towards Kovu and she asked him what was up with his mane style. Kovu, somewhat insulted, asked what she meant by that. Vitani, who was with them teased that it looked like a dead, trampled on lion and probably smelt like one to.

"Uh, I look cool." Kovu had said.

"Whatever you say." Vitani had replied.

"I say, I look cool." Kovu replied back, defending his mane style.

When Kovu was finished with his mane touch up, he walked back towards Pride Rock's stone steps and began the ascend up to his pregnant lioness. When he got to the top of the steps, saw Bunga there with Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumba were checking over the edge of the ledge opposite from where Kovu was. Meanwhile, Bunga was walking back and forth from one of the mouth of the cave to the other.

"Zuka Zama, I'm Princess Kiara's bodyguard. Zuka Zama, Zoom Zoom Zoom." Bunga kept chanting as he walked.

" _Well, they're doing good enough as bodyguard. Not standing at attention and trying to look intimidating like all bodyguards should, but good enough_." Kovu thought before walking over to the three.

Timon and Pumbaa having not seen anything suspicious over Pride Rock's edge, pulled away to join back up with Bunga. As they turned, they saw Kovu about to enter the den.

"We got an intruder!" Timon called to Bunga.

Bunga turned around to also see Kovu about to enter the den.

"Hay!" Bunga said.

Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa acted quickly and ran over to Kovu, jumping in front of him. Kovu jumped back, startled.

"Hay, you can't go in there." Bunga said.

"Why not?" Kovu asked.

"What's the password?" Pumbaa asked.

"Password?" Kovu questioned.

"Yeah, all bodyguards who are guarding pregnant lion ladies, especially when one of them is the princess, who is also our best pal, Simba's daughter, need to make up a password for all who want to enter the den, even the princess' husband." Timon explained.

"Yeah, what my uncle said." Bunga agreed.

Kovu began to think of what the password was, but knowing these three, guessing the password was simple.

"Hakuna Matata?" Kovu guessed.

Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa jumped to the sides.

"Alright big guy, get in there, Kiara's been waiting for you to return all day." Bunga said.

"You mean Kiara and my and her cub." Kovu corrected.

"You mean or cubs." Bunga re-corrected.

"Careful there Bunga, nobody likes a smart a…" Timon began to say before Pumbaa interrupted him.

"Uhh uhh uhh uhh!" Pumbaa scolded.

As Kovu entered the cave, he looked around to see Kula, Tama, and the other few pregnant lionesses laying around, mostly sleeping. He felt happy for all of them, but his mind was set on one lioness in particular, Kiara. Kovu spotted her in the further back from everyone else, she was sleeping on her side with her pregnant belly exposed. Kovu couldn't stop himself from smiling as he stared at Kiara's belly. In just a little over a month, he and Kiara were going to be having cubs, and it had not even been half a year since they were married.

Kovu couldn't help but think about how far he has come since his mother set in motion the plan to get her revenge on Simba. Him going from an evil puppet playing hero to mate of the princess of the Pride Lands and destined to rule alongside her as future king one day. Even now, it was all still a little hard to digest. Kovu pushed back those memories for now and continued to watch Kiara sleep. He took another long look at her belly before getting an idea in his mind.

"Simba was right back then, I still am evil." Kovu said as he lowered himself to the ground.

Kovu began to stalk towards Kiara like she was some unexpecting pray he was about to pounce on. He took every step slow and steady and help his breath. When Kovu got to his destination, he had to stop himself from chuckling. He even held his paws over his mouth and nose to make sure he didn't snort with laughter. When Kovu got control of himself, he eyed Kiara's belly.

" _I hope you're ready to laugh it up._ " Kovu thought.

Kovu reared his head back before shooting down. However, Kiara quickly rolled away. Kovu looked down in shock before looking up at Kiara, who was laughing, just not in the way he wanted.

"Trying to tickle me while I was sleeping, weren't you?" Kiara accused while she laughed.

"But how were you able to roll away from me when you didn't know I was here?" Kovu asked.

"I saw Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa let you in. I faked sleeping to see if you were going to try anything funny, and I heard you laughing." Kiara explained.

Kovu couldn't help but give a small laugh before smiling at Kiara, who returned the gesture. Kovu walked closer to her and just pushed his nose against hers while they stared into each other's reddish-brown and emerald green eyes.

"I couldn't help myself, it was just such a big enough target that I couldn't resist, and I thought you'd laugh." Kovu said.

"Well, I would have, but not in a way I'd want to. So, you'd better watch out, because I might try to get you back tonight for it. I'll do in front of the whole pride to humiliate you in front of everyone. I might even get them all to join in with me on getting you while you sleep." Kiara warned.

"Not if I decide to have them join me in getting you first." Kovu countered.

Both lions laughed and nuzzled each other, both humming.

"Hay, where's Kion, has he come back with you?" Kiara asked.

"No, he said that he wanted to stay out for a bit before coming home." Kovu said.

Kiara pulled away from Kovu and looked outside Pride Rock. Kiara sighed at the sight of outside. She knew she had to stay inside Pride Rock for the safety of her and her and Kovu's cub or cubs, but she desperately wanted to go outside. Kiara looked up to Kovu.

"Carrying this cub or these cubs around in my belly have been fun Kovu, but I can't wait for it or them to be born so we can go have some fun outside the den." Kiara said.

"Don't forget your going to have to breast feed them still, and you and me will still want to spend as much time around them as we can." Kovu sad.

"Yes, so maybe one week of breast feeding and to give them a chance to look around Pride Rock, then we'll have Vitani do a little cub sitting for us, so we can have some savanna fun." Kiara said.

"Or you can have some savanna fun right now." a voice said.

Kovu and Kiara looked to see Nala walking towards them.

"Hay mom." Kiara greeted.

Kiara quickly got up to run up to her mother, but as she did, her bloated belly swayed, causing Kiara to almost fall. Nala laughed at the sight.

"Mind your belly Kiara." Nala advised.

"And note that I shouldn't stand up too fast while pregnant." Kiara said.

"Yes, that to." Nala said.

Nala walked up to Kiara and the two affectionately butted their heads together, Nala did the same with Kovu.

"Now, what was that you said a minute ago?" Kovu asked.

"I said go out and take a little walk around the savanna you two." Nala said.

"But Nala, Kiara is pregnant, and the sun is going to be setting soon. It's dangerous out, so Kiara has to stay in the den." Kovu said reposefully.

"Oh, come on, what's being pregnant to the point of having to stay in the den without one night of being a rebel. I did the same thing when you were in my belly Kiara." Nala said while placing a paw on her belly, remembering the good ol' days.

"Oh gosh mom, thank you." Kiara said.

"And don't worry about your father. He was the one who encouraged me to be a rebel back then, so he'll understand, but if not, I'll make him understand." Nala assured the two.

"Thanks, Nala." Kovu said as he and Kovu walked out of the den.

Nala watched the two rush out of the den while she smiled at them.

"Encouraging your pregnant daughter to be a rebel, gotta love that kind of parenting." Nala said to herself.

* * *

Kovu and Kiara gratefully walked through the savanna. They would have been running through it at full speed if Kiara's pregnancy didn't handicap her running ability, but it didn't douse their spirits. Kiara breathed in deeply through her nose before exhaling it the same way, which caused a smile to spread over her face.

"Kovu, it feels amazing to get some fresh air instead of dank den air." Kiara said.

"I'm sure it is." Kovu said.

"Yeah, like I said, it feels amazing to be carrying our cub or cubs around, but the cramps you can sometimes get and the being forced to be in the den most of the time is not fun. Count yourself lucky that as a male, you can't get pregnant." Kiara said.

"Yes, I should count myself lucky that I'm the male and you're the female, because I wouldn't be able to have children of my own and I wouldn't go through all of those… especially the part of getting fat." Kovu said.

Kiara immediately stopped in her tracks and looked towards Kovu after he said that.

"Hay, I'm not fat, my belly is just big because there are cubs inside it, after their born, I'll soon be back to my old self." Kiara argued.

"True, but fat is fat, which is what you are." Kovu said, continuing the teasing.

Kiara pounced on Kovu, causing both of them to go rolling down a hill. Kovu was laughing as they rolled, while Kiara tried to hold back hers.

"Say that I'm not fat." Kiara demanded.

"Hay, I'm just calling it like I see it, and you should be careful with being pregnant." Kovu said.

Kovu and Kiara stopped rolling when they reached the bottom of the hill. Kiara ended up on top of Kovu and laid her whole body on top of him and was able to keep him down with her extra weight.

"Alright, I'll ask you nicely one more time. Say that I'm not fat." Kiara said.

"No, but I'll say one thing that you're not. Stronger then I am princess." Kovu said.

Kovu was able to get his front and back paws under Kiara and push her off him. He was careful so that he wouldn't harm Kiara and their unborn cub or cubs though. With Kiara off Kovu, he began to run from her.

"Ha! What's wrong princess, not as fast as you once were?" Kovu continued the teasing.

"Alright Kovu, this me being fat teasing is starting to get a little ridiculous." Kiara said, now starting to get a little frustrated with it.

"Alright, your still fat, but only temporarily and I can't wait till your back to your good ol' slim looking self." Kovu said.

"I guess that's close enough to you admitting that I'm not fat." Kiara said.

Kiara walked up to Kovu and each threw one fore paw around each other and hugged. As they did, Kiara looked and saw that she and Kovu were close to Flat Ridge Rock at the Pride Lands' borders.

"We've gone father into the Pride Lands then I thought. We're all the way to Flat Ridge Rock." Kiara said.

Kovu looked and saw that Kiara was right. The sky was also dark, getting close to black.

"It's getting pretty dark out. We should be heading back before the pride starts to worry and send Kion out to find us." Kovu said.

"Yeah, I don't want to get one of those 'dadd lectures.'" Kiara said.

"And me one of those 'father-in-law lectures' you know." Kovu added.

Kovu and Kiara began to back towards home, but as they did, they heard grunting not too far behind them. Kovu and Kiara turned and where surprised at what they saw. The saw Kion handing over the edge of Flat Ridge Rock, struggling to pull himself back up from climbing back up.

"I thought Kion would be home earlier, and what was he doing in the Outlands?" Kovu wondered out loud.

"Do you think Janja was pushing his luck again and he chased him all the way to his volcano?" Kiara asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to find out." Kovu said.

Kovu and Kiara began to walk towards Kion but stopped when they suddenly heard a voice that only one of them recognized.

"Oh, come on Kion, don't tell me that over the past two and a half months, you've lost enough body strength to where you can't pull yourself over a ledge." a female voice mockingly asked before laughing.

"Who was that?" Kiara wondered out loud.

Answering her wish, the owner of that unknown voice revealed themselves. Kiara and Kovu could see that Kion was pushed over Flat Ridge Rocks edge onto solid ground. Kiara gasped when she saw that someone was a hyena with grey fur that had a purplish hue and a hyena's mane that turned into a full head of hair on her head. At first, Kiara thought that this hyena might be a threat, but Kiara saw that the smile on her face was more friendly looking then evilly mocking. The hyena pulled herself over Flat Ridge Rock and walked over to Kion.

"Feeling okay after that climb?" the hyena asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Tunu and Wema took so much out of me that I didn't have enough strength to pull myself up." Kion said.

"Well, unlike Beshte, strength really isn't your strong suit." the hyena said.

"I somewhat agree with you there." Kion replied.

"I'll take that. Thank you for stopping by again and thank you for bringing us that zebra again. We really appreciate you helping us out like this Kion, but you don't really need to keep doing it." the hyena said.

"I help out my friends and your my friend, a very close one." Kion said.

"Thanks, Kion see tomorrow or whenever next time is." the hyena said before heading back into the Outlands.

"See you soon to." Kion said.

Kiara stared on in shock before looking towards Kovu, who unknowing to her, knew who that hyena was.

"Kovu, is it just me or was Kion with a hyena?" Kiara asked.

"It wasn't just you." Kovu said, playing along.

"And it wasn't just that, but she mentioned him bringing her a zebra, and it sounded like he's done it before. It was like they knew each other." Kiara stated.

" _You don't even know half of it._ " Kovu thought.

Before Kovu could think or say anything else, Kiara bolted from where they were towards Kion. Kovu tried to grab her to stop her and tell her that they should just go home before Kion saw them, but Kiara managed to avoid his reach. Kovu know that he wouldn't be able to stop her just prayed that he knew Kiara well enough to trust that she would accept Kion's friendship with Jasiri. If not and Kiara told Simba about her and found out that Kovu knew about it as well, he would have both their heads. Kovu slowly followed Kiara, deciding to face Kion with her.

Kion was beginning to climb up a small hill as he was walking home. When he was about to come over the hill, Kiara also did and accidently rammed into Kion. Brother and sister went rolling down the hill. Both soon came to a stop and groaned. Kion looked towards Kiara.

"Kiara? What are you doing out this late this deep in the Pride Lands, and while pregnant?" Kion asked.

"Other then the pregnant part, I should be asking you the same thing." Kiara said, getting up.

Before Kion could say anything else, he saw Kovu come over the hill. He turned back towards Kiara, starting to worry that if they saw something they weren't supposed to see.

"What are you two doing out here?" Kion asked once again.

"Mom gave us permission to go and have a walk. We were having a little fun and wound up here by accident. We were about to leave, but we saw you… with a hyena." Kiara said.

Kion gasped as Kiara said that and felt his body jump. Kion looked towards Kovu, hoping he would say Kiara was just trying to mess with him, but the look on Kovu's face killed his hopes. Kiara noticed and looked back a forth from both to them.

"Wait, does Kovu know that hyena as well?" Kiara asked.

Kovu couldn't lie to Kiara, so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes, Kiara, I know about that hyena as well. It's all not a too fond memory." Kovu said.

"Not a too fond memory?" Kiara questioned before turning back to Kion. "Kion?"

Kion stared his sister in the eyes and he was scared. All these years, he's gone to meet Jasiri dozens of times and had never been caught, until now. He was just glad that it was only Kiara and Kovu. He knew he had to explain to her, but not now, not tonight with how late it was.

"Kiara, listen. I'll tell you anything you want to know, but please wait till tomorrow." Kion said.

"But Kion…" Kiara began to say.

"And **DON'T** tell dad, mom, or anybody else." Kion continued.

Kiara wasn't satisfied, but she knew that she wouldn't get her questions answered tonight, so she agreed to it.

"Alright, I won't tell anybody, but I do want answers tomorrow from you and Kovu." Kiara said.

"Thank you." Kion said.

Kion, Kiara, and Kovu began to walk home. Kion cringed behind as they walked.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Kion cursed himself.

Tomorrow, Kion would either put Kiara under the burden of having to keep his friendship with Jasiri a secret or that friendship would be revealed to his father.

* * *

 **Kion's friendship is exposed finally, but at least it's Kiara and she can be trusted with Kion and Jasiri's friendship, right? Well, that's it for this chapter everyone, nothing too action packed, but I promise the last two will be, but until then good night/day, for those of you still in school, enjoy your final week or two before having to go back, and God bless.**


	6. Chapter 5: Courage and Confidence

**Chapter 5: Courage and Confidence**

 **Hello every, I am finally here with chapter five, I'm am so sorry for the long wait and promise to try and make chapter six come sooner. Also, last chapter I said this was going to be the second to last chapter, but from how writing this chapter went, this might be third to last chapter. Enjoy reading and I hope to see all you in the review section soon.**

* * *

Kion woke up early despite being extremely tired from the lack of sleep. Yesterday after he and the Lion Guard along with Kovu finished patrolling the border, Kion had decided to once again sneak Jasiri and her clan some food. He got Ono to go tell Jasiri to meet him at Flat Ridge Rock. After that, Kion caught and zebra and quickly dragged it to where Jasiri was waiting for him in the shadows. He stayed with them longer than the last few times, too long.

He, Jasiri, Madoa, and some of the other clan members had so much fun playing with Tunu and Wema, the always energetic as pups hyenas. Kion had been having so much fun that he lost track of time until Madoa had pointed out that it was getting dark and that they all should be getting home. Jasiri of course stayed with Kion until they got to Flat Ridge Rock. The thing was however, Kion and Jasiri were spotted together. Kovu and Kiara who were taking a walk had spotted them and Kiara confronted Kion after Jasiri left.

Kiara had also found out that Kovu knew about Jasiri, which just encouraged Kiara to ask more questions, which Kion promised that he would answer today. Because of all that, it kept Kion up for more than half the night, asking himself how he could be so stupid in not making sure the coast was clear. Kion was just glad it was only Kiara and Kovu. Kovu, Kion could trust, but Kiara, like Kion explained to everyone, he didn't know what Kiara's exact thoughts on hyenas were. Was she open minded or was she just as prejudice against them as any other lion?

Kion would find that out today. So, despite his body telling him to get some more rest, he stood up and went to go find his sister and brother-in-law. He found the two outside the den. Kovu was waiting nervously, opposite of Kiara who was waiting eagerly.

"Well, I'm here. What are your questions?" Kion asked.

"Well, first off..." Kiara began to ask.

"What are you three talking about?" a voice asked them, interrupting Kiara.

The three looked to see Simba who had also just got up walking towards them.

"Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself with Simba. Just kinda thinking about our day we gotta do." Kovu said casually.

Simba couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Oh, I see what's going on here. Kiara wants to be a rebel again after Nala encouraged her to be last night." Simba said.

"Yes, your right, and me and Kovu got up just in time to stop her." Kion said, playing along.

"You mean you got up just in time to try and sneak off with her as well." Simba accused.

"Uh…" Kion began to say.

"Oh, don't worry about it you three. I'm just fooling around." Simba said.

The four just stood there in awkward silence for a minute.

"What is happening right now?" Kovu awkwardly whispered to where everyone could hear.

"I guess you're going to ask me if you all can go to the watering hole or something?" Simba asked.

Everyone nodded, hoping that Simba would agree so they can talk everything out somewhere more private.

"Alright, but make sure you two get Kiara back before midday." Simba said.

"Thanks dad." Kion said.

"Don't worry about it, now if you three will excuse me, I gotta go wait for the morning report." Simba said, beginning to walk to the very top of Pride Rock.

"Good luck with that dad." Kiara called out.

With everything out of the way, Kion, Kovu, and Kiara began to walk towards the watering hole. Kion was grateful that there were no animals at the watering hole when they arrived. That meant they would have complete privacy for Kion to answer all of Kiara's questions. The three jumped on two separate boulders across from each other and lied down to get ready for the long talk they were going to have.

"Alright Kiara, ask your questions." Kion said.

"Well first off, who was that hyena you were with last night and how and when did you meet her?" Kiara asked.

"Her name is Jasiri, and I met her years ago, just a couple weeks after I formed the Lion Guard. Janja and his clan as always were sticking their noses in where they didn't belong. Anyway, I chased Janja and his clan across a log, but it broke under my weight and I was swept down river. I was able to pull myself from the river but was stranded in the Outlands and I decided to make my way to Flat Ridge Rock since the current was too strong for either party to get across. While I was navigating the Outlands, I came across Jasiri who I didn't trust for a while, but I eventually decided to let her show me the right way back to the Pride Lands. As she did so, I learned from her that not all hyenas are as bad as Janja or the ones from our father's stories." Kion explained.

"Okay, so other than Kovu, who else knows?" Kiara asked.

"The rest of the Lion Guard, Thurston, but I doubt he remembers. Just about all our other enemies know as well and so do the former Outlanders. Oh and Bunga accidentally slipped it to Malka and of course our other allies who helped us last year know about her." Kion explained.

"All right now how does Kovu and the Outlanders know about her, because I have a feeling you didn't tell them about her?" Kiara questioned.

"Uh, we stole her clan's watering hole." Kovu answered.

Kiara shot her head towards Kovu.

"You stole her clan's watering hole?" Kiara accused.

"Hay, it was the Outlands, and if you spent a few days out there you would learn that there's no such thing as sharing with other groups out there." Kovu defended himself, not too fond of that whole memory.

"Especially when it came to your mother, I guess?" Kiara guessed.

"Exactly." Kovu confirmed.

Kiara and Kovu looked back towards Kovu.

"Well, is there any other exciting adventures you've had with Jasiri?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, with what happened last year with…" Kion breathed in deeply through his nose before he said what he said next. "She helped me and the guard last year with Lord Kifo."

Kiara got a look of surprise on her face when Kion mentioned that name. After the events that transpired last year, Kion had forbidden himself from ever uttering that name again. Kion continued to talk about Jasiri.

"So, when I was injured in the Outlands, Jasiri, her sister, Madoa, and their cousins, Tunu and Wema found me and took me back to their clan. Their uncle treated my wound and we stayed there for a couple days, but as we did, Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema were attacked at one point and Jasiri and Madoa's uncle went to get some plants to help with my wound, but he was captured and tortured for the location of the clan. I don't know if he cracked or not, but he came to the clan's rescue, but he didn't survive, and we buried him that night. A longer story short, during the final battle with HIM, I told Jasiri to go back to her clan to defend it if we failed. I met her for a couple months, but eventually stopped until we came back home from Malka's pride." Kion said, concluding his stories about Jasiri.

Kiara took some time to process everything she had just heard. She couldn't believe that for years, Kion has been hiding his friendship with a hyena right under everybody's noses since cubhood. She had to say that she was surprised. All her life, she's seen Kion fight against hyenas, especially Janja who was the worst of the worst. So, she thought that he was like every lion, he hated hyenas with every fiber of his being.

As for Kiara, she didn't know where she herself stood. She knew there was a time when hyenas lived in the Pride Lands, both before and after the pride found these lands. Those times were peaceful until the legendary hyena matriarch named Bloody Mary started a hyena rebellion against her great-great grandfather, Mohatu. Ever since then, hyenas have been banished from eversetting paw in the Pride Lands. Kiara however always questioned whether all the hyenas of that time should have been banished.

She knew back then, those hyenas had done bad, but there had to have been some who didn't do any harm and didn't deserve to get banished, right?

"Hay, Kiara." Kion said.

Kiara snapped out of her trance and looked towards her brother.

"So, what do you think about this whole thing with Jasiri and me being friends with her being a hyena?" Kion asked, hoping he would be able to trust her.

Kiara took a minute or two to ponder over Kion's question while he and Kovu held their breaths, anxiously waiting to hear Kiara's thoughts. Soon, Kiara turned towards both with the smile they both were hoping to see.

"What I think is, why didn't you ever tell me about her sooner?" Kiara said.

Kion and Kovu got a smile on their faces as well.

"I was worried that the usual hyena prejudice that just about every lion has had rubbed off on you." Kion answered.

"No, I don't think it ever really has to be honest. Sure, there is Janja and his clan and the hyenas from dad's stories, but you gotta think of the saying, don't let one bad apple spoil the bunch!" Kiara said.

"Except, both those hyena clans equal over a hundred hyenas." Kovu said.

"Oh, you get the big picture." Kiara argued.

Kion let out a long exhale after hearing Kiara's full thoughts.

"Thank you, Kiara, I'm glad that I can trust you with this secret." Kion said.

"Don't worry about it." Kiara said. "But hay, are you planning to visit her later tonight?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going to visit her right after this conversation. Sorry to rush off so quickly, but I'll see you two later." Kion said.

Kion began to walk off to quickly hunt for something for Jasiri's clan.

"Wait Kion!" Kiara shouted towards her brother.

Kion turned around back to Kiara and Kovu. Kiara looked a little hesitant before saying what she had on mind.

"Do you mind if me and Kovu come with you?" Kiara asked.

"Of cour… wait, what?" Kion exclaimed in surprise.

"Kiara?" Kovu also exclaimed.

Kiara looked at both lions.

"Let me guess, I'm pregnant." Kiara stated.

"Yeah." Kovu replied.

"Kiara, she lives in the Outlands. If Janja and his clan or Reirei and her pack or somebody that's even worse that we've never fought before found you in there even with us, then we'd all be in trouble." Kion said.

Kiara couldn't deny that Kion was right. Going into the Outlands was dangerous, pregnant or not or even if you're with a group. There was also the fact that Kion would be carrying a carcass with him, so it could and probably would attract other predators. All those factors gave every reason for Kiara not to go into the Outlands to see Jasiri, but she really wanted to, and she had two of the strongest lions in the pride, and one of them had a magical roar.

"You can wait the final few weeks we have until our cub or cubs are born to go see Jasiri, Kiara. We can have Vitani watch them or Zuri, Tiifu, and Jamey or your parents." Kovu said.

"I know all that and more Kovu, it's just that Kion has been friends with her for years right under my and everyone else's noses and I really want to get to know her. Also, Kion usually brings her just one prey animal. If you and me went with him, we can bring three and set Jasiri and her clan up for days." Kiara truthfully explained.

Kovu just frowned down at Kiara, thinking she was trying to convince him and Kion to take her to meet Jasiri.

"It's was just a small suggestion, not me trying to convince you and Kion." Kiara stated, seeing Kovu's look.

Kion was slightly moved by Kiara's suggestion. He could tell that her want to go see Jasiri now wasn't just for semi-selfish desires, but it was to help someone that she saw as a friend even though they've never met. ' _a friend of my brother's is a friend of mine,_ ' Kion guessed is what Kiara was thinking. Kion also had the Roar of the Elders, so if anyone came at them, he could just roar them away, and he would have Kovu with him to help keep Kiara safe if the roar wasn't enough.

"I guess it would be okay for you to come just this once." Kion decided.

"Dude?" Kovu replied.

"She's right, I always wish I can bring the clan more food than I do bring them and you two could help me do that. Besides, I can just roar Janja, Reirei, and their groups away from us if they attack." Kion said.

Kovu just grunted in irritation.

"It's okay Kovu, we'll be safe with you, Kion, and that roar of his." Kiara reassured.

"Fine, but it's a quick in and out." Kovu said.

* * *

About an hour later, the three lions were quickly walking through the Outlands, each carrying the carcass of an antelope.

"Ugh, I need a magic back." Kovu grunted under the weight of the carcass.

"Kovu, I thought you said you were the master." Kiara said.

"Master of hunting not master of carrying bear heavy loads." Kovu corrected.

"Stop being a wuss, it's not that heavy." Kiara replied, continuing with the teasing.

"Well, I'm surprised you can even carry it with all that extra weight those cubs in your belly give you." Kovu said, hoping to get some teasing payback.

Kiara just turned towards him and stuck her tongue out at him. Kion turned towards the teasing couple.

"If you two are done arguing, why don't we play a game. It's called 'be quiet, because were in the Outlands." Kion said.

"Alright, but how far are we from Jasiri's clan's place?" Kovu asked.

"We should be there in a couple more minutes." Kion answered.

"Good, because even if we are or not, I feel like we're being watched." Kovu commented.

Kion couldn't help but feel Kovu's feelings there. Back when he first got stuck in the Outlands before meeting Jasiri, he felt like he was being watched even if he was or not. While Kion was thinking his thought, Kiara was thinking her own as well. As soon as the three set foot in the Outlands, she eagerly feasted her eyes on this part of the Outlands, having never been in this part of it. It was just too bad there was nothing really worth looking at.

The most interesting thing in this part of the Outlands was counting the number of rocks and cracks on them and the walls. Kiara also took in the fact that this part of the Outlands was completely dry and looked devoid of water, plant life, or any other type of life for that matter. Also, she too felt like she was being watched weather they were or not. As soon as Kiara thought that last bit, she heard something behind her and quickly looked to see what it was. Kiara saw nothing out of the ordinary. Kiara's focused her eyes on the turn she, Kovu, and Kion made a few seconds ago. There was nothing there, but she felt like something was following them.

"Kiara, please quite sightseeing. I want to get this over with, so I can get you out of here." Kovu said from a few steps ahead of her.

Kiara looked towards Kovu than back at the turn. Kiara decided that it was probably just a rat or even a lizard that made that noise and she was over reaching and continued to follow Kovu and Kion. After walking for another five or so minutes, Kion stopped and said they were here.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for? Let's go say hi." Kiara said, beginning to move.

Kion however stopped Kiara before she could go any further.

"Kiara, I think it's best that I went alone first." Kion said.

"Alright." Kiara agreed.

"And take them the antelopes. I can't carry mine anymore." Kovu said.

Kovu let his antelope slide off his back, Kiara following his lead. Kion took the neck of one in his mouth while he pushed the other one with his head. Kion struggled to get them into the area where Jasiri's clan lived. When Kion got there, he saw Madoa resting in front of the cave while Tunu and Wema were playing with each other. Kion didn't see Jasiri or the rest of her clan, so he assumed that they were in the den.

Kion dropped the antelope in his mouth so he could call out to Tunu and Wema.

"Tunu, Wema!" Kion shouted out to the young hyenas.

The two young hyenas immediately stopped playing and looked towards Kion.

"Kion, you're back!" Wema shouted excitedly.

Tunu ran over to Madoa and nudged her awake.

"Yes Tunu, what is it?" Madoa asked.

"Madoa, Kion's back, and he's brought us food again." Tunu said.

Madoa looked and saw Kion with the three antelopes that he and Kovu had caught. Of course, Madoa didn't know about that, so she thought Kion caught and brought those himself.

"Kion, did you seriously drag all three of those antelope through the Outlands by yourself?" Madoa asked shocked.

She knew that Kion meant well and like the rest of her clan was grateful for it, but it was getting out of paw. The thought of Kion dragging those three carcasses to them alone made Madoa feel concerned for the young adult lion's safety.

"Uh, not really." Kion said.

"Not really? Did someone help you bring these, and if so, where are they?" Madoa questioned.

"I'll tell ya' in a minute, but is Jasiri and the rest of your clan here?" Kion asked.

"Yes, they're all in the den. Tunu, you and your sister go and get the others." Madoa said.

"Alright, come on Wema." Tunu said as he ran into the den.

After the pups entered the den, Madoa turned back towards Kion.

"Kion, please tell me someone help you drag these here." Madoa pleaded.

Kion's ears dropped slightly and Madoa could tell he looked nervous about something.

"Madoa, something has happened." Kion said.

Madoa looked worried after Kion said that. She was about to ask, but before she could, the rest of the clan came out of the den and over to her in Kion. They were all surprised to see the haul that Kion had brought them. Jasiri, thought the same as Madoa had when she saw that Kion had brought them three carcasses. She looked at him.

After Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, and Tano attacked him, she had told him not to drag food into the Outlands alone. One large carcass was enough to make some hungry animal go crazy and try to steal it from him. Three carcasses however, would send some hungry animal into a savage feeding frenzy like they were some angry, starving shark.

"Kion, did you seriously drag all this here by yourself?" Jasiri asked, nearly yelling out of fear for Kion's safety.

"No, I uh, had a little help." Kion said uneasily.

"Help... from who?" Jasiri asked.

"Wait here just a sec." Kion instructed.

Kion walked back to where Kovu and Kiara were.

"They're ready for you two." Kion said.

"Finally." Kiara said.

Kion lead the two slowly towards Jasiri's clan. When the clan saw Kovu and Kiara, they gasped. They knew Kovu of course from the watering hole incident, and they may have never seen Kiara before, but they knew that lioness was her from how Kion has described her, especially with her pregnancy.

"Princess Kiara?" Jasiri exclaimed, shocked.

Kiara looked at all of Jasiri's clan. She noted that everyone except Tunu had fur that had a more purplish tint then full on grey, and their eyes weren't full on yellow like Janja's clan. Jasiri and the rest of her clan looked towards Kion.

"Kion, what are they doing here?" Jasiri asked.

It wasn't that Jasiri and her clan were displeased that the two other lions were here. When they heard about what Kovu had done for the Pride Landers and Outlanders in stopping the war, they had decided to forgive him at the very least. Then when it came to Kiara, they were concerned for her safety in being in the Outlands while she was pregnant with the threat of someone dangers, Janja more accurately, attacking and capturing her to use as some sort of bargaining chip.

"This is the thing that happened that I was just telling Madoa about." Kion said.

"What do you mean Kion?" Jasiri's mother, Liwa asked.

Kion turned towards Jasiri.

"Jasiri, when you escorted me back to the Pride Lands last night, they saw us." Kion said.

Jasiri jumped when she heard that. Every time Kion came to see the clan, she always escorted him back home. They had always been so careful not to get seen and now they had been seen. Jasiri was about to ask Kion if Kiara could be trusted with this secret.

"I know what you're probably thinking Jasiri, I had the same thoughts. I talked with Kiara and she can be trusted to keep our friendship secret, Kovu to." Kion reassured his hyena friend.

Jasiri sighed, her fear of her and Kion's friendship being found out disappearing.

"That's good to know." Jasiri said.

Jasiri turned her attention towards Kiara, who smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So, uh, your Jasiri, I'm guessing." Kiara said.

"Yep, and I'm going to guess that your Kiara, Kion's sister, and green eyes' mate?" Jasiri guessed.

"Wow, what gave it away? Green eyes here himself or the fact that I'm a bit thicker then I'm supposed to be at the moment?" Kiara joked.

This caused a course of laughs to go through the clan.

"Alright that's enough, but seriously, what are you doing here in the Outlands while pregnant Princess Kiara?" Jasiri asked.

"First off Jasiri, you can just call Kiara, Kiara, she's not one for titles. Second, she wanted to say hi to you and the entire clan and she offered to carry a third antelope to you and the clan. Hay, and where's Njaa by the way?" Kion asked, seeing all but one hyena with them.

The entire clan looked towards the entrance to they're den.

"Kion, let's just say that it's a good thing you decided to bring us more food than usual." Jasiri's aunt, Mrithi said.

Kion immediately knew what Mrithi meant by that. Kion felt Kiara shake his shoulder.

"Kion, whose Njaa?" Kiara asked.

"He's a member of their clan, but he's not related to Jasiri. He's the oldest hyena in the clan and usually gives most of his portions of the food to the others, worrying about them more then himself. So he's the most malnourished out of all them" Kion said.

"But you're bringing them food almost every other day." Kiara said.

"Yeah, but Jasiri also knows about the conditions of some of the other carnivores in the Outlands. She knows that some are worse off then her clan is, so she sometimes brings them some of the food I bring them." Kion explained.

"Wow, she really does that?" Kiara exclaimed.

"Yes, and she also knows that the biggest problem in the Outlands is that no one helps each other. So she tries to make a little bit of a difference." Kion said.

"Yeah, making a difference." Kiara said.

Kovu had told Kiara about his older brother Nuka. He told her that he believed that it's everyone for themselves out in the Outlands, in other words, no sharing like he told her earlier. Kiara almost couldn't believe Jasiri would be nice enough to offer some of her clan's food to other animal families who needed it. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to do the same if her family and pride lived in the Outlands and they were starving just as much as everyone else out here. Kion nudged Kiara's shoulder with his nose.

"Come on, let's help them get these to the den." Kion said.

Kiara helped, Kion, Kovu, and Jasiri's clan drag the antelopes into the den. When they entered, Kiara saw a skinny hyena laying down in the back. He was moaning slightly from small, but painful hunger pains and also seemed a bit dehydrated. Kiara saw Jasiri and Madoa drag one of the antelopes towards him.

"Njaa, Kion came back today and he brought guest and three antelopes." Madoa told the hyena.

"Oh, he did, did he?" the hyena asked.

"Yes, and we want you to have one of them all to yourself." Jasiri said.

"But what about when we finish the others and the leftovers we have from last night. You two, Tunu, and Wema will need some. You're the future of our clan, so you four need to be specially taken care of." Njaa said.

"You know Njaa, you really need to stop being so stubborn. Me, Madoa, Tunu, and Wema have been doing fine and there's plenty to go around. You really need to get back to your old self. So, on behalf Tunu, Wema, and the rest of the clan, don't argue and just keep this entire antelope to yourself and get your strength back." Jasiri said.

"Alright." Njaa reluctantly agreed before he began biting into the antelope.

Kiara looked at Njaa with a hurt expression. He was a starving animal and Kiara had never seen something like that, even with the former Outlanders or any of their enemies. Kiara took a look at the rest of Jasiri's clan. All of them were skinny as well, not too skinny to the point of suffering, but their ribs were slightly showing. Kiara felt Jasiri's parents and aunt's eyes on her, Kovu, and Kion and looked towards them.

"Yes." Kiara asked on behalf of all three of them.

"Kiara, Kovu, Kion. Would you all like to join us." Jasiri's father, Baba asked.

"Huh?" Kion exclaimed.

"Kion, you've done so much for our clan in bringing us food most days and we all feel a little greedy just eating it all ourselves." Mrithi explained.

"Yes, so why don't all three of you join us this time?" Liwa offered.

The three lions looked a little shocked when Liwa offered them the chance to eat with them.

"We're grateful Liwa, but we brought all this for just your clan." Kiara said.

"Yes, and we'd like to give you all something in return but having you eat with us." Liwa said.

"Besides, it will give us all a chance to know you more Kiara, Kovu as well with him and us being on more peaceful ground then before." Baba explained.

"And I'm sure that Tunu and Wema would love to meet the princess of the Pride Lands herself." Mrithi added.

Tunu and Wema came over, having overheard.

"Yes, come on Princess Kiara, you have to." Tunu said.

"Yes, also it's still early in the morning, it's a long way from here to Flat Ridge Rock, and hunting isn't quick and easy. So, you three haven't even eaten today have you?" Wema asked.

"Uh, yes we have. We ate just before coming here." Kovu lied.

Unfortunately for him, Kiara, and Kion, they're stomachs growled to show Kovu's lie.

"Uh, that was Janja's growl." Kion awkwardly said.

Jasiri looked over to the three with a smirk on her face that said, 'nice try.'

"Well, I guess we can take a few quick bites." Kiara said.

"Perfect." Mrithi said.

Kiara, Kovu, and Kion grouped together with Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu, and Wema. Kiara decided that this was the best time to get to know the four and their clan a little more.

"So, Jasiri." Kiara said.

"Yes?" Jasiri asked.

"Kion told me about your two's first meeting, but I'd like to hear it from your perspective." Kiara said.

Jasiri got a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jasiri said like she'd been waiting for Kiara to ask.

Everyone perked their ears up, ready to hear Jasiri's side of the story. Kion however felt nervous, hoping Jasiri wouldn't say anything to embarrass him just for the fun of it.

"You see, my beautiful day was going as it always did. I was walking through the Outlands, enjoying the sunshine and peace and quiet. However, on that day something new happened. I smelt a wet cat." Jasiri said, eyeing Kion.

Everyone looked towards Kion, who had a look of embarrassment on his face. Kiara, Kovu, and Madoa tried to hold in their laughter, but Tunu and Wema just straight out laughed.

"And you see, I was a little worried for his safety and wanted to make sure he was going the right way. I followed secretly for a bit before revealing myself to tell him he was going the wrong way. Long story short, we quarreled for a bit before learning that we're basically the same despite a few differences, we kick Janja's clan's butts, and I make five new friends." Jasiri explained.

"Sounds like a fun first meeting. It's kinda like mine and Kovu's. Except one of us wasn't a hyena, we jumped over crocs more than kick their scaly butts, and we only made one friend out of each other." Kiara said, rubbing her head into Kovu's mane.

"Key words for those types of first meetings Kiara, sisi ni sawa." Jasiri said.

"We're the same?" Kiara questioned.

Jasiri simply nodded to Kiara's question. Kion suddenly began talking in a voice that was just on the edge of singing.

" _You've gotta look past what you see._ " Kion sang.

" _Try not to judge so easily._ " Jasiri sung in the same tone of voice as Kion.

" _Believe it or not, you're a lot like me._ " Jasiri and Kion both sang. " _At the end of the day, it's like water and rain. We know a higher call like every creature big and small. The Circle of Life will guide us all._ "

" _And don't judge a hyena by it's spots._ " Kion sang.

" _And forget about the past when there's nothing to gain._ " Jasiri sang.

Kiara watched the two with interest as they near sung those words. They were different, yet they sounded so familiar to her; we are one. That was it, that song of Jasiri and Kion's was sung with different words, but it had the exact same message as that song her father sung to her after she first met Kovu. Her thanking about some of the lyrics from that song: Things don't always go the way we planned, we are more than we are, one family under the sun. That song and those lyrics had many hidden meanings to it that you had to look for hard to find them, so did Kion and Jasiri's son.

Kiara broke out of her trance and looked back at Kion and Jasiri.

"You know, that's a great song Jasiri. It shows just how much we lions are wrong about hyenas. There's Janja and his clan and the hyenas from my father's stories, but they're all only a few out of many hyenas." Kiara said.

"Yes, like I told your brother here, those guys may be greedy and eat more then they're share, but most hyenas actually respect the circle of life just as much as you three and the rest of the Pride Lands do. Do you want to know something else about hyenas as well?" Jasiri asked.

"What?" Kiara asked.

"We're the cleanup crew that's forced to pick up after you lions, because sorry to say, but your species are sloppy eaters. We eat the bones and spare meat you leave behind that no one else wants, and in doing so, we help the circle of life." Jasiri explained.

"If that's true, then why aren't hyenas allowed in the Pride Lands then?" Kovu questioned.

"Because of Bloody Mary?" Kiara said.

"Who?" Kovu asked.

"Bloody Mary." Kiara said.

"Whose Bloody Mary?" Jasiri asked, just as interested as Kovu.

"Let's finish eating first, then I'll tell you." Kiara suggested.

Kovu and Jasiri agreed with Kiara and continued eating. When they were all done, they gathered up whatever meat was left from the antelopes and set them in a corner of the cave. Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Jasiri, Madoa, Tunu, and Wema walked out of the den. Madoa told the twins to play around the area while they talked. The twins did as they were told while the five adult lions and hyenas sat together.

"Alright Kiara, who's that Bloody Mary you mentioned?" Jasiri asked.

"Well, I'll get straight to the point to begin with. She's the reason all hyenas whether they're good or bad are banished from the Pride Lands." Kiara began with.

"She is? What did she do?" Jasiri asked.

"She started the hyena rebellion." Kiara answered.

"When was that rebellion and why did it happen?" Kovu asked on behalf of Jasiri and himself.

"It happened during the reign of my great-great grandfather, Mohatu. It was during the Great Drought." Kiara said.

"A dry season that lasted well into the wet season. Everyone thought the world was ending." Kion added in.

"Yes, well during those days, everyone was on edge and fighting over whatever water there was left or what little more they could find. That was doubly so for the lions and hyenas. If I remember the stories my dad told me about what he was told about the rebellion, the hyena chief of that time apparently killed a member of the royal family and was executed according to Pride Lands law." Kiara explained.

"And Bloody Mary wanting retribution started a rebellion that ended in her defeat and Mohatu banished all hyenas from the Pride Lands?" Jasiri guessed.

"Yes and no. Mohatu was greatly injured during the short rebellion and was unable to perform his kingly duties for a while and his daughter, my great grandmother, Uru was too young to make decisions like that at the time. So, everyone looked towards Ahadi. He wasn't part of the royal family, but he was betrothed to Uru, so that gave him claim enough to act as ruling king until Mohatu healed. After winning the rebellion, he banished all hyenas, not caring if some took part in the rebellion or not." Kiara explained.

Jasiri and Madoa growled slightly at that last sentence.

"Then I think Ahadi made an unjust judgement." Madoa said.

"Yes, Ahadi was a good king during his time, but he was a known hyena hater and trust me when I think his banishment of **ALL** the hyenas mostly a hate act." Kiara said. "Ahadi Hyena's Bane was one of his many names."

"It must have been hard for all those hyenas who were innocent, especially the pups to lose their home." Jasiri sympathized for the hyenas of the past long dead.

Kiara nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure it was. It is sad how over time alliances, oaths, and debts can be forgotten." Kiara said.

Everyone looked towards Kiara after she said that.

"What do you mean by 'alliances, oaths, and debts' Kiara?" Kovu questioned.

"The Pride Lands weren't originally our pride's home and we weren't always called the Pride Lands Pride." Kiara said.

Kovu was surprised to hear that. He couldn't imagine the Pride Lands without the pride in it. He thought that the pride of Pride Rock was something that had always seemed to have just been their forever.

"We weren't?" Kovu asked.

"No. You know my dad, mom, and I have never liked betrothals, right?" Kiara asked.

"Yes." Kovu replied.

"Well, from what stories about our pride's past that Rafiki and my dad have told me and Kion, betrothals nearly destroyed our pride when we were still known as the Red Mane Pride." Kiara said.

"Really?" Jasiri asked.

"Yes, the Loveless Rulers, or King Shwa and Queen Chukiwa, parents of Kwanza, the Pride Lands' first lion ruler." Kiara stated.

"What happened between them that nearly destroyed your pride?" Madoa asked.

The rest of Jasiri's clan sat around everyone else wanting to hear Kiara's story. Tunu and Wema didn't join since they were still too focused playing with each other.

"Well, you see. King Shwa and Queen Chukiwa argued all the time over the years since they were forced to marry each other and they only had a cub out of duty, not love for each other. Their son Kwanza's birth didn't bring any light to their marriage. One day King Shwa and Queen Chukiwa got into some big argument over something which lead to them fighting, trying to kill one another. Many tried to break them up, but they quickly killed anyone who got between them. They also commanded the pride members to help them kill the other or they'd kill them when they're finished and most of the pride did as they were commanded." Kiara explained.

Everyone stared on in shock, even Kion even though he knew the story of the Loveless Rulers.

"So, what happened next?" Jasiri asked.

"Prince Kwanza and the few pride members that hadn't joined in the fight kept staring at the horror. Prince Kwanza wanting to intervene but knowing nothing could be done. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He took the few pride members with him and they ran, not caring where they were going, just thinking that anywhere was better than with King Shwa or Queen Chukiwa." Kiara explained.

"Then Prince Kwanza found the Pride Lands and established a new kingdom there?" a hyena asked.

"No, he didn't find and establish himself as king. The Pride Lands were given to him." Kiara corrected.

"Given… by who?" Jasiri asked.

"Hyenas." Kiara replied.

Everyone flinched from shock at the fact that hyenas years ago gave the Pride Lands to the lion pride that now ruled them today.

"You mean, our kingdom who hates hyenas was given to us by hyenas?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, now let me tell the rest of the story." Kiara said. "Now, you see, Prince Kwanza at the time was a very young lion. His mane just barley brushing his shoulders. The few original pride members with him, the oldest of them was no more than half a year older then him. He tried to lead the pride as best he could, but he was still so young, and his parents never taught him the ways of ruling a pride. There eventually came the day when the entire pride thought they wouldn't be able to go another day without food. However, their salvation came when a hunting party of hyenas came across them. Prince Kwanza thought along with the rest of his pride that the hyenas meant trouble, but the hyenas didn't attack them. The leader of the hunting party walked over to them. Prince Kwanza and the hyena, who turned out to also be the daughter the hunting party's clan's matriarch, talked with Prince Kwanza who explained their situation to her. The hyena princess and her hunting party took Prince Kwanza and his small pride to her mother, so he could explain everything to her as well. The hyena matriarch took pity on Prince Kwanza and his small pride and seeing how he was still so young, offered them a place among the clan for as long as they wished. Over time during their stay with the clan, its matriarch taught Prince Kwanza how to rule properly. When Prince Kwanza finally grew into a full adult with a full mane, he decided that it was time for him and the pride to move on. The hyena matriarch asked Prince Kwanza if he had a place to go or any plan at all. When Prince Kwanza said that he didn't, the hyena matriarch took him and the pride deep into center the lands and showed them a kopje that the pride had never seen before and she gave it to them as a home for the pride. Prince Kwanza accepted the hyena matriarch's gift and finally accepted the title of king of his pride, and thus the Pride Lands Pride of Pride Rock was born and so was their everlasting friendship and unpayable debt to the hyenas… or so everyone thought." Kiara said, finishing her story.

"Wow." everyone around Kiara said in awe at the amazing story.

"That was an amazing story Kiara. Ha. I guess Pride Lands royals were being saved by hyenas since the very beginning." Jasiri said, eyeing Kion.

"Hay now." Kion warned with a laugh.

"Yeah, it is a great story that sadly nobody in the Pride Lands looks back on to remember." Kiara said.

"And it's also sadly ironic. Because Bloody Mary was a direct descendent of that hyena matriarch and her daughter." Kion said.

"The descendent from your pride's greatest ally became your pride's greatest enemy." Baba added.

Kiara and Kion sadly nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's also a shame to know Shenzi was related to her." Liwa said.

Kiara, Kovu, and Kion immedadly looked towards Liwa after she said that.

"That's the name of the hyena matriarch from my father's stories." Kion said.

"Yeah, did you know her?" Kiara asked.

"Yes, we did know her." Baba said.

"How?" Jasiri asked, just as interested as Kiara, Kovu, and Kion.

"We were part of her clan." Mrithi confirmed.

"You were? You were part of Shenzi's clan, you lived in the Pride Lands during Scar's reign?" Jasiri exclaimed.

"No, far from it." Baba said.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked.

Baba, Liwa, and Mrithi saw that it was their turn to tell a story.

"You see, me, Liwa, and Mrithi and two more of us here were part of Shenzi's clan with our parents and a few of their friends when we were only months old, almost a year. Shenzi's mother had recently died and Shenzi was forced to lead all of us at the age of two. She had difficulties and it left her exposed to the manipulations of Scar if they gave her a way to take care of the clan she loved so much. Scar came into the clan and began to explain his rise to power by killing Kiara's grandfather and father, King Mufasa and Prince Simba, and he knew that the clan had been starving for years since our banishment during the end of the hyena rebellion and of Shenzi being so desperate to feed our clan that she'd easily take any food bribes he offered her. So, Scar promised that if we helped him, the clan would never go hungry again." Baba explained.

"Yes, and most of the clan believed him and swore themselves to his cause, but we along with our parents and a few of their friends thought it all sounded too good to be true. We were also disgusted that Scar was so cold hearted that he'd happily kill his own brother and cub nephew for the chance to be king." Liwa explained.

"And we all correctly guessed that Scar would betray us one day due to the fact that he was also happily willing to betray his own family and pride. I never trusted that cocky, narcissistic, lying, back stabbing, two-faced, self-important lion the first moment I saw him." Mrithi growled.

"Yes Mrithi. So, soon after that, we left the clan. Fearing what Scar or the clan would do to us knowing that we didn't support them. So, we found this place in the Outlands and made it our home. It use to be more lush and filled with life though, but the plague known as Scar's reign eventually touched it. It was still better then the Pride Lands during those times though." Baba said, finishing their story.

Jasiri, Madoa, Kiara, Kovu, and Kion just stared at them, still in disbelief for a few moments.

"So, if you were a part of Shenzi's clan, whose ancestors originally lived in the Pride Lands years ago." Madoa began to say.

"Then that means…" Jasiri began to say.

"That your clan's true home is actually the Pride Lands." Kiara said, happily jumping to her paws.

Kiara nearly fell down from standing up to fast, but Jasiri quick rushed to her and saved her from falling.

"Thanks." Kiara said.

"Don't mention it." Jasiri replied.

"Jasiri, your clan's true home is the Pride Lands." Kion said.

"Yeah, so?" Jasiri asked.

"So, that means we can do something about it then." Kiara said.

Everyone looked at Kiara all confused about what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Kiara?" Madoa asked.

"Look, I know that I've just met you all, but over this little time we've spent together and from Kion's stories about you, I can tell none of you are like what the Pride Lands thinks hyenas are. Your all respectful, kind, you understand the circle of life and help it by being the cleanup crew." Kiara ranted.

"What are you saying Kiara?" Kovu asked.

"I'm saying we gotta do what Jasiri's song said, forget about what happened in the past with Bloody Mary and the hyena rebellion, because there's nothing to gain from it and not judge all hyenas because of what a few did." Kiara said.

"Wait, your saying that you want to bring us into the Pride Lands?" Madoa asked.

"Yes, my dad made mistakes in the past, but he eventually stood up to fix them. I think now it's time that all us lions of the Pride Lands stood up and took responsibility and fix our mistakes from the past of banishing all hyenas and start letting them in and giving them a chance. Starting with your clan Madoa. Besides it was your ancestral home clan's home land to begin with." Kiara said.

Kion looked at Kiara in surprise. She was wanting to do what he's been wanting to since he first met Jasiri. Get her and her clan into the Pride Lands. Unlike him, she had that courage and confidence he'd been lacking. Seeing that with Kiara was filling him up with just those same things.

Kion took steps towards Kiara, standing beside her.

"Your right Kiara. It's time to reawaken our old alliance and unpayable oaths to the hyena clan of the elephant graveyard with Jasiri's clan." Kion said with some newfound courage and confidence.

Kiara smiled up at Kion and gave a nod of approval. Kovu also came up and sat next to them.

"Yeah, I've spent most of my life in the Outlands and I know how hard it is to survive. Especially with… Kifo's curse and animals like Jasiri and her clan don't deserve that." Kovu said, wearily staring at Kion.

Jasiri and her clan looked at the three lions shocked. When Kion came today, they thought it was just going to be a normal visit. Kion would be in quickly to say a few hi's, then he'd be out, but it was anything but that. Both sides had told stories about the connections they had to the Pride Lands and Bloody Mary's clan. Both stories had resulted in Kiara suddenly stating she wanted to try and fix the mistakes her ancestors had made with the banishment of the hyenas of Bloody Mary's clan by trying to get them into the Pride Lands with Kion and Kovu supporting her, and none of them knew what to say.

Tunu and Wema had joined back up with them. The two young pups could tell that everyone was talking about something important and didn't understand but decided to sit back to hear and find out what was going on. The three lions looked towards the small clan of hyenas.

"So, come on, are all of you with us?" Kiara asked.

The small clan looked at each other, each telepathically asking the other what they should say. Jasiri soon spoke up.

"I, I don't know. True I guess the Pride Lands was our ancestral home clan's home land, but we were never really born there. We were born here, and it may not always be easy here, there's been some really hard times, but it's still home. Kwetu ni kwetu, home is home by the way." Jasiri said, not really sure about the whole idea.

Kion saw that he needed to step up and be the one to say the truth.

"Jasiri, please don't you or anybody else take this the wrong way, but this place isn't home. This the Outlands, the most inhospitable part of it. It's always dry here with very little food and water. Like you've said, there's been really hard times for you like your experiencing now. It's especially worse because of Kifo's curse, you've said so every time I've come over here and look at yourself and everyone else. Your ribs are starting to show more than ever. I know you were born here, and I may not fully understand it, but sometimes you have to move to a better place for everyone's sake. There may come a time when you'll all not be able to live out here any longer." Kion said.

"Yes Kion, I know that. It's just that, can you even change your entire pride's minds, especially your father's? You've told me that he's a pretty stubborn lion and if you can't change his mind, it makes me worried for our friendship and seeing each other. Me and my clan like seeing you and I just worry how your father knowing about us will affect that." Jasiri said.

"We can change my father's mind Jasiri. He is stubborn, but he can be made to see reason just like me and Kovu did with the Outlanders." Kiara said.

"Yeah, but I bet they didn't try to eat Simba when he was still a cub." Kovu said.

"Kovu, you're not helping." Kiara snapped.

"Sorry." Kovu apologized.

Kion and Jasiri continued talking.

"You know what Jasiri, maybe the three of us were a little too forceful there. How about this, you and your clan discuss this, I'll come back tomorrow, and you can tell me what you've all decided on. If you want to come into the Pride Lands, we'll try getting you in, but if you don't, we won't force you. How about that?" Kion asked.

Jasiri and her clan thought about that for a second. They all looked up at Kion and his two-family companions and nodded.

"Alright, it's a deal Kion." Baba said on behalf of the entire clan.

"Very well then." Kiara said.

"Hay, can me and Tunu join in on that discussion when it comes up?" Wema asked.

"Of course, you can. You two are members of this clan to and even though your pups, you have just as much of a say as the adults" Mrithi said, smiling down at her daughter.

"Good, Me and Wema don't fully understand what your talking about with your grown-up stuff, but we say let's go into the Pride Lands, so we can spend more time with Kion and the Lion Guard." Tunu said.

"And so, we can play with Kiara's cubs daily." Wema added.

"Won't you two be a little too old and big to play with my cubs when they or it is born?" Kiara asked, smiling down at the two hyena pup.

"Oh, me and Wema promise to be careful." Tunu promise.

"Yes, we promise." Wema said, standing up on her back legs and press her paws against Kiara's muzzle.

Kiara thought about Wema and Tunu playing with her cub or cubs. They would be well over two years old and twice the size of her cub or cubs by the time they could play, and it could be dangerous for someone bigger to play with one so small. However, Tunu and Wema did promise and she could tell by the pleading in their voices and faces that they wouldn't stop asking till they heard yes, and they did promise.

"Well you two did promise." Kiara said.

"And mom and Jasiri say that when you make a promise, you've got to keep it." Tunu added.

"True, we did tell them that." Jasiri said, smirking at her aunt.

"And they do have a good resume on keeping their promises." Mrithi said.

"Alright then, I guess I can trust the big kids to play with the little kids, if Kovu will…" Kiara began to say before Kovu interrupted.

"Hay now, I'm not about to get into one of those situations where I'll be given puppy dog eyes. It's all up to you Kiara." Kovu said.

"What's wrong green eyes do cute puppy dog eyes scare you?" Jasiri teased.

"I hate you." Kovu replied.

"I love you." Jasiri replied back.

Everyone except Kovu lost their minds and laughed their lungs out after Jasiri's come back. When Tunu and Wema got a hold of themselves, they looked back at Kiara.

"And can we ask you one favor Kiara?" Wema asked.

Kiara's replay was her laying on her side and exposing her swollen belly to the two pups. Tunu and Wema's faces brightened up and they rushed over towards Kiara. The pups placed their ears against Kiara's belly and listened, soon feeling a kick from something.

"Wow, how many cubs are in there?" Tunu asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell, but my guess is two or three" Kiara guessed.

"Any names?" Wema asked.

"Me and Kovu actually haven't thought of any." Kiara truthfully told the two young pups.

"Well I know a few names you don't have to use." Wema said.

Kiara leaned in to hear what Wema was going to say. Wema leaned in and whispered the names.

"You definitely don't have to name them Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne, Tano, or whatever the other names of Janja's hyenas are." Wema whispered.

"Oh yeah." Kiara laughed.

Tunu popped in between his sister and Kiara.

"Alright can we all play for a bit more now before you, Kion, and Kovu have to go back home?" Tunu asked.

Kiara looked up at the sun, it wasn't too close to midday.

"Alright, but let's make it quick. My dad want's me home before midday because of my pregnancy." Kiara said.

"Okay." Tunu and Wema both agreed.

So, Kiara got up and played with Tunu and Wema along with Kion, Kovu, Jasiri, and Madoa around the den for a couple hours, being careful not to do anything to extreme with herself. Kiara checked the sun every once in a while, to make sure they didn't stay past midday. When the sun was high enough in the sky, Kiara called off their stay, saying they had to get home quickly. As the three lions left, Kiara said that she was glad to have finally met Jasiri and her clan who all expressed the same. Kion also said that he'd be back to hear the clan's answer tomorrow.

The clan said that they'll be waiting with an answer. With everything said and done, the three Pride Landers finally began the full walk home. However, unknown to them and Jasiri's clan, a certain creature was squeezed inside a narrow crevice in the wall of the small canyon. When Kiara, Kovu, and Kion were a good distance away from him, he struggled to pull himself back out of the tight squeeze. When he finally did, he stared at the three lions, especially Kiara with his trademark evil smile on his face.

"Now that is some interesting stuff." Janja said to himself. "I gotta go tell the boys back home."

* * *

 **Kiara finally meets Jasiri and her clan and they've seem to have taken a liking to each other, anybody who knows me, knows I'm a fan of the hyenas and see that they're a highly misjudged species in the Lion King universe and try to give them redemption stories or try to fix the wrongs the lions have done to them, you can tell by Kiara's stories of Bloody Mary and King Kwanza, the first king of the Pride Lands, and uh oh, looks like Janja is up to no good with doing some of his typical evil scheming. As for name meanings, Njaa according to google translator means 'starving' in Swahili. Next chapter, Jasiri's clan will meet Simba and Janja strikes, but until then good night/day, happy October second, and God bless.**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting with the King

**Chapter 6: Meeting with the King**

 **Alright everyone, I'm finally back with a new chapter. This one turned out to be way longer then I intend, like to the point where I should have split it into two parts, but I can't really find where to split it without leaving on some sort of cliff hanger that doesn't work, so you might want to grab something to drink and eat as you read this. Some people I talked to said they read the last chapter but forget to review, so I'm going to remind you right now to PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW and I'll remind you again during the ending auhor note down below at the end of the chapter, your welcome, now enjoy.**

* * *

It was the day after Kion took Kiara and Kovu to meet Jasiri. As Kion and Jasiri's clan agreed on, Kion was going to go into the Outlands today and hear the clan's answer on him, Kovu, and Kiara trying to get them into the Pride Lands. He planned to do so after he and the Lion Guard went on their border patrol. So, he was currently waiting for the others in the lair of the Lion Guard, practicing what he was going to say when he introduced Jasiri and her clan to his father.

"Okay, so, hi dad. Me and the rest of the guard were going on our usual border patrol and when we finished, I found myself walking towards Flat Ridge Rock. The reason being because I planned to meet a friend there who I've wanted to introduce to you for a long time. Well you see she is a very special someone and she's very nice and respectful and I was wondering if you would allow her into the Pride Lands. Why wouldn't you allow her into the Pride Lands, you ask. Well you see the reason is because she's a hy, hy, hyen, na, na, na…" Kion awkwardly rehearsed to himself.

Kion sat down and sighed knowing how pathetic he was sounding.

"I'm in trouble; in more ways than one." Kion told himself.

Kion may have finally had the courage and confidence he'd been wanting for years to introduce Jasiri and her clan to his father, but he still had a small hint of fear of the meeting between them and he didn't have any idea how he was going to explain everything to him. Kion had been looking at all the reactions and emotions his father could have. Angry, yes, disappointed, yes, infuriated, yes, understanding, unlikely, welcoming, even more unlikely, willing to listen to reason, maybe. Kion knew he'd have his sister, Kovu, and the rest of the Lion Guard to back him up, but it still didn't take any of his fear of facing his father with a hyena by his side away.

" _Janja would be loving it if he knew the thoughts that are racing in my mind now_." Kion thought to himself.

"Hay Kion!" a voice suddenly shouted out.

Kion shouted in shock and kicked out with his back legs like a horse. Kion whipped his head around to see who it was. Kion saw Bunga sitting up and clutching his mouth.

"You almost broke my jaw." Bunga stated.

"Sorry Bunga, I didn't know that was you." Kion apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. After what happened last year, I've worked super-duper extra hard to make sure I have jaws and teeth of rock." Bunga said proudly knocking his jaw lightly with a fist.

"I'm just glad those big, goofy bucked teeth of yours grew back." Kion said.

"Yeah, you know they're a part of what makes me, me." Bunga said.

"Just like that Lion Guard's mark of yours." Kion added in.

Kion and Bunga waited for the rest of the Lion Guard, who arrived within another minute or two. Kion for moment thought about telling them what he was planning to do today, he however decided that he didn't want them to worry about what was going to happen. Well, all except one. Kion looked towards Ono. When Kion went to get Jasiri's clan's answer, he wanted to get a meeting ready as soon as possible.

So, he decided that he'd bring Ono with him to hear Jasiri's clan's answer and have him go tell his father to get a meeting ready at Pride Rock if the clan said yes. For, he and the guard just needed to get through border patrol.

"Alright everyone, now that you're here let's get to work. So, till Pride Lands get attacked, Lion Guard patrol." Kion said.

"That's a good one, we should always say it from now on before we go on border patrol or just any other type of patrol for that matter." Beshte said.

"Agree with you there Big B." Bunga agreed.

The Lion Guard began their border patrol at the border that separated them from Janja's part of the Outlands.

"Do you see anything Ono?" Kion asked from down below.

"No hyenas in sight." Ono reported as he flew back down.

"Good." Fuli replied.

Everything around the border was looking normal as the five continued their patrol. When they checked all the other borders, they came to the border that they always checked last. The gorge border. When they got to the gorge, they all couldn't help but stare down into it with dread. This was the gorge where Scar's reign began with the murder of his brother King Mufasa.

In the years before that, this gorge was just a boring place in the Pride Lands. The only thing of any interest that ever happened here was the wildebeest migration. Nowadays, it just became a place that gave a sense of dread just like the same the Lion Guard was feeling to everyone because of Scar's crime of treachery and murder.

"Uh, is it alright for me as the bravest member of the Lion Guard to say that this place gives me the creeps?" Bunga asked.

"You ask that every time we come here Bunga and the answer is always yes." Fuli replied.

Kion even though feeling the same sense of dread from thinking of what happened here, had his mind set of the other thing that happened here. This wasn't just the place where his dad's life changed forever, this was also a place he would officially get his hate of hyenas from. Back when Scar admitted that he killed King Mufasa, everyone had put two and two together. Scar and the hyenas worked together in the crime and he rewarded them by letting them into the Pride Lands. Scar may have been the one who had blood on his paws, but Kion knew that his father knew Scar would never have succeeded if the hyenas weren't helping him and started the stampede.

For those reasons, Kion knew that his father hated the hyenas maybe even more then Scar. Kion sighed, knowing his father would bring that up today if Jasiri's clan wanted to try and get into the Pride Lands. Kion felt a paw on his shoulder, it was Fuli.

"Come on Kion, we should all go down there to see if there's anything out of the ordinary." Fuli suggested.

Kion was about to agree, but then he thought maybe this could be his chance to talk to Ono about his plans for today.

"You, Bunga, and Beshte go on ahead. I want to talk to Ono for a bit, alone." Kion said.

"With me, alone?" Ono asked a little nervous.

Bunga walked up closer towards Kion.

"What is it you want to talk to him about?" Bunga asked.

"Oh, just… guy talk." Kion said.

"Well then why not have Fuli go ahead on her own and have me and Big B join ya. We're guys to." Bunga said, him and Beshte both giving Kion a big goofy grin.

"Sorry guys, but it's just between me and Ono." Kion said.

Bunga gave a small grunt of irritation and just descended into the gorge with Fuli and Beshte. When Kion was sure they were out of ear shot he looked towards Ono.

"So, uh, what's this 'guy talk' you want to talk about Kion?" Ono asked clearly confused.

Kion double checked to make sure no one was around before ushering Ono to come closer. When Ono did so, Kion leaned in and spoke in a whisper.

"Ono, something happened the day before yesterday." Kion said.

"What was it?" Ono asked anxiously.

"I went to see Jasiri soon after we finished our patrol and I lost track of time. She brought me back and we were seen by Kiara and Kovu." Kion said.

Ono squawked in shock as Kion said. He knew how serious it was for nobody to find out about Kion's friendship with Jasiri.

"You and Jasiri were seen?" Ono exclaimed in a voice that was low, but full of worry and fear.

Kion nodded in conformation.

"Yes, but don't worry. Me and Kovu talked to Kiara about everything and she's on our side." Kion reassured.

"That's good to hear." Ono sighed with relief. "But I still don't get it Kion. Why did you want to talk to me alone about this?"

"Because, me and Kovu took Kiara to see Jasiri's clan yesterday." Kion said.

"You took Kiara into the Outlands while she was pregnant? Kion, you're lucky she wasn't attacked. What were you thinking?" Ono demanded.

"That's what I keep asking myself." Kion sighed. "Now back to why I wanted to talk to you about this. We all talked for a while and we learned that Jasiri's parents once lived in the elephant graveyard's hyena clan, which we all know was Bloody Mary's clan."

"So, they basically have a connection to the Pride Lands." Ono stated.

"Yes, we all told each other stories relating that clan and Kiara after hearing those stories and seeing the horrible living conditions their living in decided that she wants to fix the mistakes our ancestors made with the hyena clan." Kion said.

"So, in other words, she wants to introduce them to Simba to convince him they're good and offer them a place in the Pride Lands?" Ono questioned.

Kion nodded once again. Ono looked into the gorge, thinking the same things Kion was thinking earlier. Ono then turned back to Kion with very uneasy thoughts.

"Alright, so I'm guessing you want me to go tell your father to arrange a meeting for whenever we want to introduce them?" Ono guessed.

"Actually Ono, that meeting might never happened. You see, yesterday I told the clan they could sleep on it and that I'd come by today to get their answer. If they say no, we won't force them to leave their home in the Outlands. If they say that they want us to try and get them into the Pride Lands however, I want you to go and tell my dad to get a meeting ready because I want to get this all over with today." Kion said.

Ono felt his whole body heat up with worry because he knew that this whole idea on the possibility of Jasiri's clan's answer to be brought into the Pride Lands being yes had a good chance to go horribly bad. He almost wanted to say that it was all a bad idea, knowing Simba's hatred for hyenas and that this all could affect Kion and Simba's relationship permanently. However, Ono couldn't bring himself to say that, he'd been a member of the Lion Guard for years. If there was one thing he learned from them, it was that he could trust Kion's judgement and besides, as a friend and fellow guard member, he'd follow Kion into anything.

"Alright Kion, I don't know if this whole possibility of Jasiri saying yes will go well, but I'm with you in it all the way." Ono said.

The young adult lion smiled down at the egret.

"Thanks Ono, I just knew I'd be able to count on you. We're going to go to the clan after we're done patrolling here." Kion said.

* * *

After the Lion Guard finished patrolling, Bunga suggested that they all have some fun around the Pride Lands, lamenting that they haven't for a while. Kion had apologized to Bunga, saying that he had something else important to do. Ono went along with Kion's small lie, saying that he was going to check on Ona. The two had gone off in separate directions to make the lie seem real only to meet back at Flat Ridge Rock. When they arrived, Ono had asked Kion why he didn't want the rest of the guard to know about what they were doing.

Kion had replied by saying that he didn't want to force them to worry about all that was about to happen, which Ono agreed with. The two quickly made their way to Jasiri's clan's home, eager but also worried to hear what their answer was going to be. When they got there, they stopped for a few moments, each taking a deep and worried breath. Kion looked towards Ono.

"Are you ready for all that's about to happen?" Kion asked.

Ono flew onto Kion's shoulder and looked at him with a confident look on his face.

"Affermative." Ono said.

Kion looked back at the egret with a confident look as well.

"That's what I like to hear." Kion said.

The two entered the area where Jasiri's clan's home was.

"Hello." Kion called out.

Within seconds, Jasiri and her entire clan appeared from out of their home den and walked up to Kion and Ono. Both sides greeted each other before Kion asked the question of the day.

"Alright, what's the word everyone?" Kion asked.

Everyone else in Jasiri's clan looked towards her. Jasiri walked up and stood in between her clan and Kion and Ono.

"Kion, we all talked a lot late into the night and thought about all that you said. We decided that your right. This place in the Outlands may be our home, but it has gotten worse than ever over the past year and with how bad it's getting, we probably won't be able to make it another year out here. So, yes we would appreciate it if you could try to get us all into the Pride Lands." Jasiri said.

"That's good to hear Jasiri. Now, just one more question. How quickly do you want to get this over with?" Kion asked.

"Today, so it's a good thing you brought Ono." Madoa answered.

Without word, Ono took to the sky and headed towards the Pride Lands.

"He'll find my dad and tell him to meet us at Pride Rock." Kion informed the clan.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Simba along with Nala were behind Pride Rock. They were standing in front of the burial ground where pride members were buried. There were many small mounds of dirt, showing where the many generations of the pride's members were buried. Simba and Nala however were staring at the front mounds where the royals were buried and were looking at six in particular. The first three mounds contained Simba's three aunts, Naanda, Diku, and Dwala, his mother's three sisters.

They had died of starvation during the end of Scar's reign. Their deaths along with Scar trying to take Nala as his queen were the driving force that lead Nala to leave the Pride Lands and eventually find Simba. The first mound next to theirs contained Nala's father, Haipo who died of a hyena attack about a month after Nala was born. Next to his was Simba's father, Mufasa. After Scar took the throne years ago, the pride tried to go get his body to bury it.

Scar however forbid the lionesses from burying Mufasa's body which greatly infuriated the pride, especially Sarabi. Sarabi, her sisters, and Sarafina had snuck off in the middle of the night to get Mufasa's body. When they found it, they saw some of Scar's hyenas around it. Some hyenas were spitting on it while others even relieved themselves on it and the rest were starting to eat the clean spots. Seeing that had angered the five lionesses and they savagely beat the hyenas off Mufasa.

They made sure to leave them alive however, because they knew they would be punished if Scar found out they killed some of his hyenas, but they did threaten to kill them no matter the consequences if they ever did tell Scar though. The hyenas reluctantly obeyed out of fear of the five lionesses and never told Scar. As for the final mound in the row of three, it had no body buried under it and it was a small mound of rocks with some flowers instead but had a story just as tragic as the other mounds. That mound was dedicated to Simba and Nala's secret first born cub and son, Kopa. Kopa was born a couple months after Simba came back to the Pride Lands and defeated Scar.

Some months after he was born, he met Vitani who was living in the Pride Lands with Zira, Nuka, and Kovu at the time before they were banished to the Outlands. The two had slowly grown close to the point where Simba and Nala had betrothed them. All of that however came to a tragic end when Zira murdered Kopa not even a day later. Zira had thrown him into a river that had swept his body somewhere far outside the Pride Lands, so his body was never recovered, and the pride built this small mound of rocks together instead. There was one rock from every pride member, including Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki, Simba had even thrown on a rock for Kiara who was born not long after Kopa's death; he even did so for Kion when he was born.

Simba's friends, Timon and Pumbaa when they put their rocks on the mound had also gone an extra mile by going back to their original jungle oasis home and brought back flowers from there to put on Kopa's grave. Simba and Nala had conceived Kopa there right before Simba came back to fight Scar anyway, so the two thought it was only right. They even always went back to get new, fresh flowers whenever the old ones died. After the Outlanders were accepted into the pride, they all had secretly added their own rocks to Kopa's grave, feeling guilty about the death of the young prince. Kiara nor Kion knew about Kopa though.

Simba did not want them to know about him because he didn't want to put the burden of missing someone they never knew on them. Also, Simba didn't tell them because he was afraid it would in some way strain Kiara and Kovu's marriage even though Kovu had no part in Kopa's murder. As for Simba and Nala, they barley even talked about Kopa anymore, but they had far from forgotten him. Simba took a look at all the graves and sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Simba." Nala said, noticing Simba's look.

Simba looked towards her. He could see in her eyes that she knew what he was thinking. He wished they were here, all of them. Kiara was just a month away from giving birth to her and Kovu's cub or cubs and he wished his father, father-in-law, aunts, and son Kopa were here to witness their births. However, the fact that their spirits along with the spirits of his ancestors would be watching from above gave him some form of comfort.

Nala placed a paw on his cheek before they embraced each other.

"King Simba! Queen Nala!" a voice suddenly shouted towards them.

Simba and Nala looked to see Ono flying down towards them. The two separated from each and sat straight up, waiting for the egret to land. When Ono landed he immediately bowed in respect to Simba and Nala who did the same. Ono also took a quick second to bow towards the mounds in respect for the dead before turning back towards Simba and Nala.

"Yes Ono, what is it?" Nala asked.

"Kion sent me to give you two a very important message." Ono replied.

"What kind of important message?" Simba questioned.

"There's somebody… very special… that he wants you to meet." Ono said.

Simba and Nala's eyebrows immediately shot up the way Ono said that.

"Who is this someone, can you take us to where they are Ono?" Simba asked.

"No, your majesty. Kion just told me to come and let you two know and that he wants the entire pride to be there for a meeting at Pride Rock." Ono said.

"A meeting?" Simba questioned, confused.

"Yes, your majesty." Ono confirmed.

Simba looked towards Nala, his face full of confusion. He was wondering why Kion wanting him and Nala to meet this 'very special' somebody had to be done with the pride. Nala decide to take the straight forward approach instead of asking more questions.

"Thank you, Ono. Will you please go tell Kion that we'd love to meet this 'very special' someone…" Nala said before giving a laugh, "…and tell him we'll have the entire pride ready in an hour at most."

"Affirmative your majesty." Ono said before taking off.

Simba watched Ono fly off until the egret was out of sight before looking towards Nala.

"I'm confused. The way Ono said, 'very special." Simba said.

Nala smiled at him.

"Oh Simba, doesn't it sound that obvious?" Nala asked.

"What does?" Simba asked back.

Nala shook her head and sighed.

"Simba, what would you call a very special someone?" Nala quizzed.

Simba thought about it for a second before replying with 'oh.'

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Simba laughed. "But wait, who do you think Kion has fallen in love with?"

"I don't know." Nala said as she shrugged.

The two began to walk around Pride Rock so that they could gather up the rest of the pride.

"Well, just while we're talking about it. My meats on either Tiffu or Zuri. The two have been as close as sisters with Kiara since cubhood, which has basically made them like family. So, it kinda seems only natural that he would go for one of them." Simba said.

"True." Nala agreed.

"And if I had to guess, I think it's probably Zuri." Simba continued to rant on, "Ever since that crocodile incident, Zuri has been nicer to Kion and I've noticed her giving him the looks lately."

"Yes, the looks are always the first sign to a relationship that's about to start sooner or later." Nala agreed again.

"Yes, but if it's not her or Tiffu. She's humbler than Zuri and I think that's what Kion would look for in a lioness. Who do you think Kion has gone for?" Simba asked.

Nala took a moment to ponder over it.

"To be honest, I don't think it's a pride member." Nala said truthfully.

"You don't?" Simba questioned.

"Yeah, I mean when a prince or princess choose a mate out of a betrothal tradition they usually talk about it with their parents at first not gather the whole pride for a meeting. Also, has Zazu reported to you that he's seen Kion hanging out near the border for the past weeks?" Nala asked.

"Yeah, and Zazu had better hope that Kion doesn't find out that he was, in his mind, kinda spying on him even though he really wasn't." Simba said.

"Yeah, that poor fool is always accused of spying whenever he reports someone doing something probably private." Nala joked.

Simba took a moment to laugh before going serious again.

"So, what your saying is that maybe he came across a rogue lioness and has been secretly seeing her for weeks which has caused Kion to get feelings for her and he wants to introduce her to the whole pride to hopefully get all our approval at once?" Simba questioned.

"Uh, more or less." Nala said.

"Alright then what are we waiting for? If this very special someone is who we think it is, let's get everyone ready to welcome our new pride member and daughter-in-law." Simba eagerly said.

* * *

Within the hour, the entire pride was gathered in a circle on Pride Rock, Pride Landers and former Outlanders. Other then Kion and Ono, the Lion Guard was there as well and like the rest, were awaiting Kion's arrival along with his very special someone… or someone's who almost everyone would soon find out is nothing like what they expected or could at the very least imagine. Pumbaa tapped Timon's shoulder with a hoof.

"So, what are we waiting for again Timon?" the warthog asked.

"Weren't ya' paying attention before Simba told us to go get the hunting party? He said that Kion may have found himself a man's lady who's a rogue lioness and Kion wants to introduce her to the entire pride." Timon reminded.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Pumbaa said.

"Good, just don't forget to make sure not to look like a tasty chew toy to her. She doesn't know us, so she doesn't know we're Simba's best pals, which also means that she doesn't know that we, mostly you, are not on the early birds Pride Lands' special." Timon explained.

"Oh, don't you worry pal. Other than the hakuna matata life style, that's the one thing this old warthog never ever, ever, ever forgets." Pumbaa said.

"Well that's good. We don't need one more lioness drooling all over you, because there's too many already. I mean look at that one standing next to you, she's like drooling over you right now." Timon said.

Pumbaa looked to see Ash an ash grey Outlander lioness who was cousin to another Outlander named Smoke and a close friend of Vitani's. She had her mouth open and her tongue hanging out. Pumbaa whimpered slightly and backed away in fear.

"Maybe your right Timon. I think she is drooling over me." Pumbaa whispered.

Ash heard and turned towards him.

"No, I wasn't. I got some stray meat stuck in my back teeth." Ash said, defending herself.

Ash went back to using her claw to pick at her back teeth.

"That meat had better not belong to any relatives of mine." Pumbaa said.

"Hay look, Ono's here." Bunga suddenly said.

Everyone looked and saw the egret land in front of the royal family and bow, the royal family returned the gesture.

"Where's Kion, Ono?" Simba asked.

"He should be arriving any minute your majesty." Ono replied.

"Good." Nala said.

Ono now flew over and stood next to the rest of the Lion Guard. The three looked towards him.

"What?" Ono asked, noticing the others were looking at him.

"So, Ono, who exactly is this very special someone Kion wants to introduce to the pride?" Bunga asked.

"Oh, you'll guys see." Ono said.

"Alright, but at least tell us. Is she pretty?" Bunga asked.

"Uhh, I guess you can say that." Ono replied.

"And is she as beautiful as Queen Nala and Princess Kiara?" Behste asked.

"And if so, will it make Zuri jealous?" Fuli asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Ono exclaimed. "Guys, what are you talking about?"

"The rogue lioness that Kion might have fallen in love with and is going to introduce to the pride." Beshte answered.

"Rogue lioness?" Ono exclaimed.

Ono nervously looked around at the pride.

" _Hapana, they think Kion is going to introduce some rouge lioness that he's fallen in love with to them. Kion's gonna kill me._ " Ono thought.

Meanwhile, down below where everyone was waiting, Kion was leading Jasiri's clan towards Pride Rock. Kion had been careful to make sure no herds had spotted them as they snuck through the Pride Lands. Everyone was now a few dozen feet from the stone steps of Pride Rock. They all looked up where the pride would be waiting for a moment before continuing. When they got to the first step, Kion turned around, wanting to say one last thing before continuing.

"Jasiri, everyone, there's just one more thing I'd like to say before we continue." Kion announced towards the clan.

"What is it Kion?" Jasiri asked.

Kion looked directly at her.

"Jasiri, in one way or another this is going to change all of our lives." Kion pointed out.

"Yes, it is." Jasiri agreed.

"And, I just want to say that I'm really glad that I met you that day." Kion said.

"I'm glad I met you to Kion." Jasiri said.

"No, it's not just that, it's just… you taught me so many things I didn't know about hyenas. Before you, all I knew were my father's stories and Janja and his crew. I thought all hyenas we're evil. You basically saved me from going down a path that would lead me to continuing the whole hyena prejudice that my pride has, and I just want to say thank you." Kion spoke out.

Jasiri stared at Kion in shock for a few seconds. She of course knew Kion was grateful for her teachings on hyenas, but to hear it be told to her out loud like that struck deep. Jasiri opened her mouth to speak, but Kion stopped her before she could.

"And whatever you're going to say, please make it completely genuine, not in a joking but still serious way." Kion asked.

Jasiri took a moment to laugh.

"I wasn't going to say it like that anyways. Now, what I was going to say was that it means a lot to hear you say that Kion and I wish I could tell you something like that in the same way." Jasiri said.

"Just knowing that we both appreciate whatever we say to each other is all I need, and one more thing. No matter what my father and the entire pride and Pride Lands say, you're always going to be my best friend." Kion said.

Jasiri took another moment to laugh.

"I thought Bunga was your BFF." Jasiri laughed.

"Uhh…" Kion began to say.

Jasiri placed a paw on Kion's shoulder before he could say anything else.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't care if I'm your first, second, of third on the list of BFF's, I only care that I am your friend and just to let you know, your my number one BFF." Jasiri reassured.

"Thanks, Jasiri. Let's get going now." Kion said.

"Yes, let's." Jasiri breathed out.

"Alright." Wema and Tunu both shouted.

Kion looked towards the two young hyenas. The both of them were acting so innocent, not fully understanding how nasty this whole thing could turn out. They were nearing maturity, but Kion still thought that they didn't need to go up there for all this. Kion looked towards Mrithi.

"Mrithi, should we leave Tunu and Wema down here with you? This whole thing isn't going to go smoothly either way." Kion said.

Mrithi shook her head.

"No, we should all go up there, young and old. It will probably set your father off more not being able to see all of us, even if it is only one adult hyena and two teenage pups." Mrithi said.

Kion nodded, agreeing with Mrithi. Everyone then began to ascend the stone steps again. Just before they got in view of the pride, Kion turned around and held out a paw. Jasiri's clan nodded, knowing what Kion was thinking. It was probably better if he showed himself to the entire pride first.

Kion walked forward and revealed himself, as he did, he stared straight at his father.

"Well, this is it." Kion said to himself.

"This is it." Simba said to Nala, both thinking something else.

Kion walked towards his mother and father.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Kion greeted.

"Hi Kion." they both said, returning the greeting.

Simba then began to speak on his own.

"So, uh, Kion. Ono came to me and told me that you wanted to introduce us to a very special someone?" Simba inquired.

"Yes, but actually it's a few very special someone's." Kion said.

"Oh, we thought this someone you wanted to show us was only one animal from how Ono described it." Nala said.

"Oh, a mistake on my part. Sorry your majesty." Ono apologized, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it Ono. Now Kion, can you show us who you want to introduce us to?" Simba asked his son.

Kion nodded and walked back towards the stone steps. He looked towards Kiara, Kovu, and Ono as he walked, all hopeful, but looking nervous for what was about to happen. When Kion got to the steps, he looked down to where Jasiri and her clan were out of sight. This was Kion's last chance. He could quickly gesture for them to run and hide from the pride while they made their way back to the Outlands, but Kion couldn't do that.

If he did, it would make everything he, Kiara, Kovu, and Ono did to get to this meeting for nothing. Also, Jasiri was too stubborn to listen to Kion if he tried to. There was also the fact that Kion knew his father would suspect something if he did and keep pressing for answers until he got them one way or another, and it would make things worse. Kion closed his eyes and exhaled.

" _This is it, moment of truth._ " Kion thought. "Come on up everybody." Kion said.

Kion turned back towards everyone and began to slowly walk with Jasiri and her clan appearing and following close behind. Everyone gasped when they saw Jasiri and her clan. Kion looked around at the pride. The Outlanders having known of Jasiri's clan before didn't look as surprised as the Pride Landers. Speaking of the Pride Landers, Kion's heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard some of them and a small number of the Outlanders growling lowly.

Kion looked towards his friends, Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli's lower jaws were nearly hitting the floor.

"He brought them here." Beshte whispered to the others.

"Unbungalievable. I never thought we'd see this day, well at least in Simba and Nala's lifetime." Bunga said.

At the mention of Simba and Nala, mostly Simba, Fuli looked towards them.

"This is going to get ugly." she said, voice full of worry.

After hearing that, Kion looked straight at his parents. His mother looked surprised that hyenas were here, but Kion saw that she was also puzzled by the fact Jasiri's clan was following him and not attacking or acting threatening in any way. As for Simba, he had a moment of shock and slight fear on his face before shaking his head, thanking he was seeing things. When Simba took his second, that's when his features changed. A look of anger spread over his face, but it wasn't anger towards Kion, not yet anyway.

He was thinking that Jasiri's clan was probably some new members of Janja's clan and Kion had captured them and brought them here for a trial, but to be sure, he needed answers. Simba looked towards Kion.

"Son, who are these hyenas, are they part of Janja's clan?" Simba asked.

When they were in the center of everyone, Jasiri's clan stopped and sat there while Kion took a few more steps forward before sitting down.

"No dad, they're not." Kion answered his father's question.

"Then who…" Nala began to ask before Simba interrupted by asking the question himself.

"If not, then who are they?" Simba demanded.

Kion walked back towards Jasiri's clan.

"These are Jasiri, her sister Madoa, her parents Liwa and Baba, their aunt Mrithi, their cousins Wema and Tunu." Kion said before introducing the rest of the clan, "And they're my friends." Kion finished.

Everyone in the pride except the Outlanders, most of the Lion Guard, Ono, and Kiara and Kovu gasped when Kion called Jasiri's clan his friends. Simba looked towards Kion, his anger now mostly directed at him.

"Kion, explain yourself. Why on earth would you call these hyenas your friends?" Simba asked.

"Because for years, I've gotten to know them and they're good hyenas, dad, not like the ones from your stories." Kion said.

"Good hyenas?" Simba exclaimed before scoffing. "Kion, don't be ridiculous. There are no such thing as good hyenas. There never have and there never will."

"Your wrong dad!" a voice said.

Simba looked to see where the voice came from, it was Kiara. Kiara got up and began to between Kion and Simba.

"Kiara, what do you think you're doing? Stay where you are." Simba demanded.

"No." Kiara said defiantly.

"Kiara, do you know about these hyenas that your brother calls friends?" Nala asked more calmly then Simba probably would have.

Kiara nodded, which just raised Simba's anger.

"You mean, you've known about your brother's friendship with these things for years and never told me?" Simba asked.

Tunu and Wema back with the clan looked towards Simba and Kiara worriedly.

"No, not for years. She only saw us for the first time yesterday." Tunu blurted out, hoping to keep Kiara from getting into worse trouble.

Wema immediately threw her paws over her brother's mouth, but it was too late. Simba looked towards the young pups, hearing what Tunu had said. Simba looked towards Kion.

"That whole thing about hang out at the watering hole yesterday. You mean all that was a lie, you and Kovu took Kiara into the Outlands while she was pregnant with cubs." Simba said angrily, looking from Kion to Kovu.

The two young lions hung their heads in shame, unable to come up with any sort of excuse.

"No, they didn't want to take me in. I convinced them. If you want to punish somebody for that, punish me for it." Kiara begged, not wanting Kion and Kovu to get in more trouble.

"I should punish all of you and anyone whose known about this 'friendship' of yours Kion." Simba said.

Simba began looking around, not knowing who he could trust.

"Who else knows about this" Simba demanded.

In mere seconds the Lion Guard and every Outlander stepped forwards. Simba looked at everyone, especially the Outlanders and growled.

"You mean I put all my trust in all of you and you thank me with keeping secrets!?" Simba growled.

Simba then turned towards the Lion Guard.

"It is your jobs to protect the Pride Lands, not brings dangers into them, and you Ono. You deceive me and everyone else by making us think Kion was bringing some rogue lioness he might have fallen in love with, but instead this 'very special' someone is a hyena!" Simba snarled.

Nala seeing that Simba was starting to go too far stepped in.

"Now Simba, I'll admit, I'm not too happy with Kion keeping a secret like this from all of us for years I think he said, but you can't place any blame on the Outlanders for knowing about Kion's friendship with them and not telling us or Kion's friends for wanting to keep Kion's trust in them by not telling us about it either." Nala pointed out.

Simba was taken back by that. He began stammering, trying to come up with some sort of argument. Simba finally looked back at Kion.

"Why did you bring them here Kion?" Simba asked in voice that was only slightly calmer.

"Dad, they helped us fight against you know what last year and because of that, their part of the Outlands was touched by the curse. So, their part of the Outlands has become basically unlivable. So…" Kion began to say before Simba interrupted him, knowing what he was about to say.

"Well you, them, and anyone else who's on your side can forget it, because I will not allow hyenas into the Pride Lands. The last time hyenas were brought into the Pride Lands, it was nearly destroyed and we lost some pride members to starvation, a few of them being my mother's three sisters, and if I allow THEM in, it'll happen all over again because they obviously have no knowledge about the circle of life and they don't even have enough respect to learn it." Simba said like know it all.

"But dad, they do know about it and do respect it. They've even taught me there's more about their species then we all think and how they help the circle of life." Kion said.

"And your reasoning is because you've known them for years and they've gained your trust?" Simba asked.

Kion nodded firmly.

"Kion, the last time I trusted someone I thought I could trust, I lost a father, a normal cubhood, and nearly lost a home and family forever." Simba said, remembering a certain black-manned lion.

That was the last straw for Jasiri, so she stepped up. She wasn't going to let Simba push her, her family, and friends around, but she knew she had to be careful. Simba looked at her with disgust as she walked up.

"What do you want hyena?" Simba asked.

"The name's Jasiri your majesty. That means brave if your curious." Jasiri said.

"I know what that name means. I'm not stupid." Simba said.

"I said if your curious, not stupid." Jasiri corrected.

"Oh, great come back." Simba said with childish sarcasm.

Jasiri couldn't help but give a small smirk, seeing her win in her small battle of quips with Simba. When Jasiri heard growling, she turned and saw some lionesses growling and advancing. Kion began to move forwards before Nala held up a paw for him to stop. Nala then looked at the advancing lionesses.

"Ladies, hyena or not, Jasiri and her clan here are our guests…" Nala began to say before once again getting interrupted by Simba.

"The hyena and her family aren't our guests." Simba snarled.

"But I'm not an intruder or attacker either, so what am I and my clan then?" Jasiri asked.

"That's simple, you're a, you're a, you're a, a, a…" Simba stammered unable to make up an excuse without it sounding fake.

Jasiri couldn't help but giggle, seeing she'd won in quips again.

"Fine, you're our guest." Simba reluctantly agreed.

"Good." Nala said before turning back towards the lionesses, "And as our guest ladies, you'll not act aggressive towards her or her clan unless provoked."

The lionesses reluctantly nodded back backed up a bit, but still kept their claws out. When the lionesses finished backing up, Simba and Jasiri went back to staring each other in the eyes.

"Now listen hyena…" Simba began to say.

"Jasiri." Jasiri corrected.

"Fine, 'Jasiri,' now I'm not going to waste my breath or anymore of my pride's time, I'm not allowing an evil like your kind into the Pride Lands." Simba said.

Jasiri growled, she was putting up well with Simba's insults.

"Well, let me tell you something your majesty. I've never had any prejudice thoughts against lions, but I agree with what others say. You lions are uptight and when it comes to hyenas, you only think about yourself and your own cubs, not hyenas and their own pups which your kind has basically condemned to starve to death. I've never seen it, but I know that it does happen. You may have been driven from the Pride Lands in exile by your uncle and his hyenas, but you don't know what it's like to be banished and judged for deeds not your own." Jasiri said.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Little hyena, do you know who I am?" Simba roared.

"Yes, King Simba of the Pride Lands pride, son of Queen Sarabi and late King Mufasa, father of princess and future queen, Kiara, and Prince Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard." Jasiri replied.

"You got that correct and if you know what those titles mean, you'll show me some respect." Simba said.

"I do and I'm trying to be respectful. So, forgive me if my words on trying to make my point sound disrespectful." Jasiri said.

"Trying to make a point to a king is no excuse to be disrespectful. Now answer me this, do you even know why the hyenas were banished from the Pride Lands?" Simba asked.

"The hyena rebellion started by Bloody Mary. All hyenas were banished, those guilty and innocent and even generations later, you judge our kind like we all took are part in it when we didn't. You even act the same towards hyenas whose families weren't even part of the clan of Bloody Mary. You even judge us all harshly when just one hyena commits any crime, especially when my clan hasn't. To you, when you see one hyena, you've seen them all." Jasiri said.

Simba just stubbornly scoffed.

"And where did you even hear of the hyena rebellion from, Kion?" Simba asked.

"No, she heard it from us." Mrithi answered.

Everyone looked to see everyone in Jasiri's clan, except Madoa, Tunu, and Wema walking up. The lionesses growled and blocked the hyenas from coming any further.

"Let them through." Simba commanded.

The lionesses did as they were told, and the hyenas came through. They all sat on opposite sides of Jasiri.

"You all told her of the hyena rebellion. How do you all know about it if I may ask?" Simba questioned.

Baba looked up towards Simba and answered.

"It's because we use to be part of Bloody Mary's clan when Shenzi was their matriarch." Baba said.

After hearing that, Simba roared.

"Your part of Shenzi's clan?" Simba growled.

All the hyenas nodded. Simba looked at Jasiri.

"Well my dear, it appears all that talk of your clan not being guilty of any crimes were wrong, because your father, mother, aunt, and the rest of your clan have just admitted they helped nearly destroy the Pride Lands." Simba said.

Jasiri just growled up at Simba.

"No, we didn't help destroy the Pride Lands, we didn't even come into the Pride Lands with Scar." Liwa said.

Simba looked at her confused. Before he could demand answers, Mrithi spoke up.

"Your uncle came into the Pride Lands and told everyone about his plans to take over the Pride Lands. All of us along with our parents were disgusted that Scar would do such a thing to his family and that our clan would go along with it. So, we were left with a choice. Refuse to help and probably get killed by Scar out of him fearing we might be a threat to his plans or leave. We chose the latter." Mrithi explained.

For a second there Simba felt the smallest amount of sympathy. It was kinda like when Nala and Rafiki found him and gave him a choice: stay in the jungle and let everyone he knows and loves back home slowly and hopelessly starve to death under Scar's rule or go back to save everybody and face his past which he had been hiding from for years. However, the sympathy Simba felt disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Wrong, you had a third option. You could have come and warned the pride of my uncle's plans." Simba said.

Jasiri's parents, aunt, and the rest of her clan hung their heads in shame.

"That's our only shame." Baba said sadly.

"Your right, you all should be ashamed of yourselves, and not just for that. You should all be ashamed for what your clan and it's ancestors have done to my home and it's inhabitants." Simba said coldly.

Jasiri's face suddenly began to get red hot and hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She turned towards Simba with a look of defiance and stepped up closer to him.

"Leave them alone." Jasiri demanded.

"Excuse me?" Simba said.

"You just think you're so perfect, don't you? That's another problem you lions have with us hyenas. You always put yourself in the light and us in the dark. When hyenas say the truth, you come up with stupid excuses like you've been doing ever since we first came up here." Jasiri sated.

Fire flared in Simba's eyes as he glared down at Jasiri and growled threateningly at her. Jasiri wasn't scared of him however. She knew he was getting angry because he was hearing the truth and a stubborn person hearing the truth always made them angry.

"You say that they could have come and told you what Scar was planning to do? Do you really think that your father or anyone in the pride would have believed my parents and their parents if they came and said that Scar planned to kill you and your father?" Jasiri asked.

Simba didn't expect that question to be asked. He hadn't thought about it at first, but Simba even if not out loud had to admit she was right. Simba's father was one of the Pride Lands' greatest kings, but one flaw he did have was that he was prejudice against the hyenas, he wasn't radical about it, but he was prejudice against hyenas non the less. For that reason, along with the fact that all other pride members of the time, except Scar, were also prejudice against the hyenas and Scar was of royal blood wouldn't make them believe the hyenas if they tried to tell them of Scar hidden dark agenda. The fact that Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, the leaders of the clan, had even tried to eat Simba and Nala before, the future king and queen, would also be a super big plus on not to trust them.

Simba continued to stare down at Jasiri, who was waiting for her answer. Simba finally gave his answer.

"You're a hyena, so I don't have to answer to the likes of you. Like I said earlier, the Pride Lands has had nothing but evil hyenas causing us grief, hardships, and misery." Simba said.

"That's not true!" Kiara shouted out. "Dad, what about the story of King Kwanza and the hyena matriarch dad?"

Simba sighed with frustration.

"That's just a story Kiara and your too old to believe in stories like that." Simba said.

Simba knew that what he was saying wasn't true. Months after he and Nala snuck into the elephant graveyard, their parents had taken them to a cave where all the history of the Pride Lands was painted on the wall. They told them the story of King Kwanza and the hyena matriarch. Simba had asked if the story was true which Mufasa had replied that he asked his mother, Uru the same thing and said that she had said yes. He told Simba and Nala that every prince or princess before him and his mother had asked their mothers and fathers that same question and the answer was always yes.

When Nala had then asked what happened to make the lions of the Pride Lands and the hyenas of the elephant graveyard hate each other so much, Mufasa had said that it was a story best saved for when they were older. Simba however being the impatient cub that he was decided that he didn't want to wait until he was older to hear the story. So, he went to the one lion who would give him those kinds of answers he hungered for weather they be true or not, Scar. So, Scar told Simba about Bloody Mary and the hyena rebellion. It was one of those times that Scar was honestly fully truthful to Simba, that was also on the day of the stampede that killed his father.

"Simba." Simba heard his mother say.

Simba looked towards his mother. She didn't look angry, but she looked displeased.

"What?" Simba asked.

"Simba, your wrong. That story is true and to be honest, I think I can see where Jasiri, Kiara, and Kion are coming from." Sarabi said. "All hyenas were banished back during the end of the hyena rebellion like Jasiri said. I can't be sure if there were some hyenas who didn't take part in the rebellion, because I was told all hyenas did, but I can believe that not all of them did take part. I also may have my own problems with hyenas today, but even I can admit that banishing all hyenas, not just the guilty ones, but all of them is a mistake. Maybe it's time to rewrite history and fix what we've broken."

Jasiri gave the old previous queen a smile and turned back to Simba.

"That the basis of what my clan talked about with Kiara yesterday." Jasiri said.

Simba despite his feelings, thought about it for a second. Anything he threw at Jasiri, she tossed back with good, logical sense. Even Simba had to admit, he was letting his past experiences guide him in a probably unwise way like it did with Kovu and the Outlanders until Kiara got him to see reason. That also raised the fact that he trusted Kiara and Kion's judgement and they seemed to trust Jasiri and her clan. Simba turned towards Jasiri and opened his mouth to speak, but when he did, he saw someone else in Jasiri's place.

Shenzi, mockingly smiling sweetly at him and waving a paw. Banzai and Ed soon appeared behind her.

"Poor little Simba. Be careful with your actions when it comes to hyenas." Shenzi said.

"Yeah Simbo, you know how much 'fun' us hyenas can be." Banzai said.

Ed just laughed something. Simba shook his head, knowing those were just the voices and images deep in his subconscious that he was so focused on, but knew they still spoke the truth. Simba looked and saw Jasiri in front of him again. He opened his mouth to speak again but heard one more voice in his head.

"Remember my dear, gullible little nephew. Your actions can affect the pride, you're precious children, and especially you're daughter's unborn children in big ways, very big ways." Simba heard Scar's voice say deep inside his subconscious.

Simba gasped slightly when he heard that voice and it helped him make his decision final.

"I've heard enough of this. I want you and your clan to leave now." Simba demanded.

"But Da…" Kiara began to say.

"No buts. I don't want to hear any from you, from Kion, or anyone else. I expected better from the both of you and I'm very disappointed in you." Simba said.

"Disappointed in them for what? For trying to do the right thing?" Jasiri asked.

"How many times do I have to say enough?" Simba asked with frustration.

"You think all hyenas disrespect your circle of life and are evil." Jasiri pointed out.

"All the ones I've met are." Simba replied.

"That's exactly what Kion said when he and I first met. He was a lot like you, but I changed him and not with lies and deceit as your probably thinking. Like he said, I taught him about how we hyenas respect the circle of life by eating whatever leftovers you lions and other predators leave behind, like the leftover meat and bones. I also taught him a very important phrase." Jasiri said.

"Like hakuna matata?" Timon asked, gaining enough courage to speak up to Jasiri.

"No. It was sisi ni sawa." Jasiri said.

"We're the same?" Simba exclaimed.

"Yes, and it means that we all, even you and me Simba are a lot alike even though we're different from each other in some big or small ways, and that you shouldn't judge others so easily, like with judging a hyena just by their spots." Jasiri said.

Simba after hearing that couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, but that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Simba said.

Kion having had enough with his father's insults walked up to him. Kion knew that he had been so closed minded about hyenas as a cub, but he was open to reason and thought his father would be to.

"Dad, how can you be so close minded?" Kion asked.

"And you Kion, how could you make such a cub-like decision by befriending hyenas and bringing them into the Pride Lands?" Simba retorted back.

"Because unlike you, I've gotten to know them and they're not like what any of all of you think. I also thought you would trust me." Kion said.

"Son, I do trust you, I just don't trust hyenas. Really, think about what I said earlier. I know how sneaky and deceptive hyenas can be, so hasn't it ever crossed your mind that they've probably been manipulation you for all these years, bidding their time to take over?" Simba asked.

Before Kion could even consider trying to think it over, Jasiri came in.

"Save it Kion. Your father is obviously not going to see the reason we hoped beyond hope that he would." Jasiri said.

Kion sighed, knowing Jasiri was right. Simba had already said that he'd heard enough multiple times, and it was obvious they weren't going to change his mind.

"Your right. I'm sorry Jasiri." Kion apologized.

Kion looked when he heard paw steps coming their way. Kion looked and saw it was Kiara. She looked up angrily at her father.

"I thought you told me, you've learned better." Kiara said.

"And I have Kiara, but the hyenas are different from the Outlanders." Simba said.

"How, tell us, tell us how?" Kiara asked.

Simba closed his eyes in emotional pain. Kopa was his answer, but he couldn't say it, not without revealing it to Kiara and Kion. When Kiara didn't get her answer, she sighed and began to walk off Pride Rock.

"Kiara, where are you going?" Nala asked.

"Watering hole." Kiara answered.

Before Simba could send someone to follower, Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa already started.

"Don't worry pal, we'll keep an eye on her." Pumbaa reassured Simba.

"Six eyes to be exact." Bunga added.

Simba turned back to Jasiri's clan one last time.

"Now, for the last time, get out." Simba said.

"Fine, we'll go, but you're making a mistake." Jasiri said.

"I beg to differ." Simba replied.

The clan began to leave, but Kion, the Lion Guard, and Kovu began following them.

"What are all of you doing?" Simba asked.

"We're doing what friends do, making sure their friends get home safely." Kion answered.

When Jasiri's clan along with the others were gone, everyone went back to their daily business. Simba growled to himself and walked towards the edge of Pride Rock. He watched as the Lion Guard and Kovu escorted them and Kiara walking towards the watering hole. When Simba heard paw steps behind him, he looked to see Nala. Before Simba spoke, Nala spoke up.

"Nice move pinhead." Nala said.

* * *

A little while later after the meeting, there were more hyenas in the Pride Lands. The only differences they had from Jasiri's clan was everything. They didn't respect the circle of life, they weren't friendly, and they were well known to the Pride Lands. The hyenas were Janja and his clan ready to make a comeback after hiding in the Outlands ever since last year. After overhearing the talk between Jasiri's clan and Kion, Kiara, and Kovu, Janja had formulated a plan to completely ruin any hope Kion, Kiara, and Kovu had of getting Jasiri's clan into the Pride Lands.

The plan had no food profits for him and his clan, but it would keep Jasiri's clan from being able to help Kion and his Lion Guard more freely. Janja smiled evilly just thinking of his plan.

"Hay Janja." Cheezi suddenly asked.

"What?" Janja asked, not sound the slightest bit interested in what Cheezi had to ask.

"So, uh, what the plan again?" Cheezi asked.

Janja growled at Cheezi's question. Apparently, he had to explain everything to him again.

"I told you furbrains last night, this morning, and even before we entered the Pride Lands to make sure you knew everything and didn't screw, but I'll explain again." Janja growled. "Kion, his sister, and what's-his-face wants to get Jasiri and her clan into the Pride Lands. Now, I know we haven't gone into the Pride Lands for a while, but I was planning to soon." Janja explained.

"Oh, oh, oh and let me guess. If Jasiri is made part of the Pride Lands, Kion will probably make her a member of the Lion Guard and if she is, we'll have no hope of ever eating again because we'll all get kicked out easier because Jasiri is a better fighter then all of our clan combined?" Chungu asked.

Janja growled, not too happy with how Chungu explained it.

"Well, your half right. So, like I was saying, they'll probably have a meeting with Simba at Pride Rock. As the meeting is going on, we attack and tell Jasiri she did a good job on distracting them for us." Janja said.

"Jasiri is distracting them for us?" Chungu exclaimed, surprised.

"When did she start working for the bad guys?" Cheezi asked.

"She ain't. Simba doesn't know that she ain't part of our clan, we can use that to our advantage. So, when I congratulate her for fake distracting them for us, Simba will immediately think she's part of our crew and will never let her and her clan into the Pride Lands." Janja explained.

"Yeah, the plan sounds great Janja, but wait a sec. Since Jasiri isn't actually on our side, she won't attack the pride and fight us instead." Cheezi pointed out, just think of that scenario.

"Yes, but you see, Kiara is pregnant and if we attack her and probably kill or at the very least harm her, Simba will look past Jasiri's clan attacking us instead and will probably think it's all part of my non-existent true plan to take down the pride." Janja explained, "All you furbrains understand now?"

"Yeah, I get it now." Chungu said.

"It's deceiving time!" Cheezi crazily shouted.

Janja and his once again began their journey towards Pride Rock. The clan soon came across the watering hole. Pride Rock was not too far beyond it. Janja took a moment to admire it, not for it looking majestic, but that it was going to be a place where he got a rare victory against the Lion Guard in some way.

"Take a good long look boys. Very soon, we're going to have one of those very rare victories against the Lion Guard." Janja said.

"I just wished it involved food and hopefully getting the Lion Guard out of our way for good." Chungu said.

"So, do I." Janja agreed, "Now come on, let's go."

Janja took a step but stopped when he heard a voice.

"I don't get it. I understand his feelings towards hyenas because of his past, but how could he be so close minded?" a voice said.

"What was that?" Chungu asked.

Janja shushed him and walked towards some tall grass. Janja parted the grass slightly and looked through. He was Kiara laying on a rock with Bunga sitting on a rock below her and drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Even if this was someone's first time meeting them, they could clearly see they weren't like other hyenas. They weren't insulting anybody just to insult them and they weren't cracking jokes. Jasiri was speaking rationally to him." Kiara said.

"Yeah Kiara, I don't get your dad sometimes either. I haven't spent time with Jasiri as much as Kion has, but I can assure myself that everything they were saying and whatever you all talked about yesterday was the truth." Bunga sympathized.

"It was Bunga." Kiara said.

"Yeah, but hay, when my uncles get back, I'm sure some bugs will make you feel better." Bunga said, now getting up and twirling his stick as he walked around.

"Um, no thank you." Kiara said in disgust.

Janja realized from what he just heard that the meeting had already went underway. Janja snickered from what it sounded like, Simba hadn't let Jasiri into the Pride Lands. So, the basis of Janja's plan worked out and he didn't have to lift a single paw. Also, he just thought of a new plan that involved Kiara and her unborn cubs.

"Boys, we didn't get the chance to fill out our old plan, but the basis of it worked out with us having to do anything. I do however have a new plan. Chungu pass me that pebble." Janja ordered.

Chungu passed Janja the pebble. Janja threw the pebble, which hit Bunga's side. Bunga gave an exclaim of surprise and looked towards the tall grass where Janja and his clan were hidden. The honey badger brandished the stick he was told as a sword and marched towards the grass. Bunga poked the stick into the grass, hoping to poke whatever was inside.

Janja bit down onto the stick and pulled Bunga inside. Janja pinned him down to the ground and placed a paw over his mouth before he could shout out to warn Kiara of the danger. Janja have a quiet evil laugh and mockingly shushed Bunga.

"Yeah, we have the honey badger in our paws again. Janja, let's rip him apart." Cheezi said.

"Yeah, it's been long overdue since we first met him." Chungu said.

"Hmm. Tempting, but no. Since Mizingo doesn't work for us anymore, we need somebody to be our messenger boy to Simba for us and the honey badger is perfect." Janja explained.

Janja stared down at Bunga, who was glaring at him and trying to at least get Janja's paw off his mouth.

"Alright honey badger, you listen up and you listen up good. Tell Simba that if he ever wants to see his precious daughter again and keep his unborn grandcubs safe, he'll hand the Pride Lands to me and my crew so we can do some good eating and if not," Janja said before licking his lips, "Me and my boys won't go hungry tonight and I'll get to know what unborn cubs tastes like, but for now, have a nice nap."

Janja took a roughly paw-sized rock and hit Bunga in the side of the head with it. Janja gave another quiet evil laugh before turning towards Kiara, who was still unaware of the danger.

"Now it's your turn Princess Kiara. Just hold still like a log" Janja said.

Janja quietly got out of the tall grass with the rock in paw. He quickly but slowly snuck up on the rocks up to Kiara. When he was close enough, he swung the rock with all his might to the side of Kiara's head. Kiara shouted out in shock and fright. She fell off the mound of rocks she was laying on and fell on the bank of the watering hole.

Kiara groaned as her vision became blurry. She soon saw the paws of a hyena enter her vision.

"Jasiri?" Kiara asked.

The evil yellow eyes of Janja entered her vision and he placed a claw on her lips.

"Shhh. Just close your eyes and go to sleep princess. You and your unborn trouble makers got nothing to worry about… at least for now." Janja said

The last thing Kiara heard before blacking out was Janja's creepy evil laughter.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 6 everybody. Now depending on how writing next chapter goes, it will either be the epilogue of just chapter 7; I want there to be a Janja song, the rescuing of Kiara, Simba accepting Jasiri and her clan, and two time jumps where Jasiri sees Kiara and Kovu's cubs after they're born and one where they're a few months old, and I don't want the next chapter to be this long because all those. So, like I promised up above, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I can't wait to see you all next chapter, but until then good day/night, if you've gone back to school then I hope the year has been good to you so far, and God bless.**


	8. Chapter 7: Papa Janja

**Chapter 7: Papa Janja**

 **Hello everyone and happy new year, sorry for the long wait, had holiday stuff to take care of and there were just some random things that came up and took my time, but I am finally back. I've had this chapter done for a long while, but I wanted to at least start the epilogue before I uploaded this chapter, so we've got this chapter, chapter 8, and than the epilogue. Once again, happy new year and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Lion Guard and Kovu had just come to Flat Ridge Rock to drop off Jasiri's clan. Kion looked towards Pride Rock, then towards the Outlands. He sighed. He knew the chance of his father allowing Jasiri and her clan into the Pride Lands was very likely doomed from the start. Still, it didn't cushion the blow of his father saying no and verbally attacking his friend and her clan.

Jasiri and her clan noticed the look of defeat and failure in Kion's eyes.

"Kion." Jasiri said.

Kion looked towards the clan.

"I'm sorry I let him treat you all like that and I should have tried better and spoke up more." Kion apologized.

"We're not angry at you Kion. We're angry that your father can treat good animals he doesn't know horribly and get away with it." Madoa said.

"So, what's next?" Fuli asked.

Jasiri's father sighed, he and the clan were afraid of that question.

"Well, our talk with Kion the other day opened our eyes. It's getting even more unlivable every day in the Outlands and I don't think it's a good idea to keep living there." Baba said.

"So, you're all leaving?" Beshte asked, a little shocked.

"I'm afraid we have to Beshte." Liwa said.

Wema and Tunu looked up to their aunt with worry in their eyes.

"But, Aunt Liwa, what about our friends here in the Pride Lands?" Tunu asked.

Mrithi leaned down and rubbed her nose against her son's cheek.

"Well, maybe we could visit them once or twice a year, depending on how far we go to find a new home." Mrithi said.

"But, where will you go?" Kion asked.

The entire clan looked at each other. That was the one question that they did not have the complete answer to. The Pride Lands was surrounded by a lot of desert. It could take days, weeks to find more lush land to live in. Even if they did find lush new land, there was the possibility that it was controlled by lions who weren't too fond of hyenas either.

An idea came to Kovu's mind, so he spoke up.

"What about that jungle oasis that Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa talk about a lot?" Kovu asked, "The three have said that it's got even more lush to it then the Pride Lands and that there are no lion pride's there."

"That could work." Jasiri said.

"Yes, except what happens if my dad ever decides to pay that place a visit one day and discovers you guys?" Kion pointed out.

"Then what about Malka's pride?" Ono asked.

"Malka's pride?" Kion questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you say that Bunga accidently told Malka about Jasiri's clan?" Ono asked.

"It might of 'slipped' out." Kion said.

"Yes, well, you told us that Malka was open to the idea of lions and hyenas coming together. So, what if I escorted them there and told them about everything. I'm sure Malka would be open to the idea." Ono explained.

Kion thought about Ono's idea for a moment and decided that it sounded like a good idea. Kion looked towards Jasiri and her clan, wanting to know what they thought.

"If King Malka would be willing to take our clan in, we'd happily accept." Liwa said.

"But what if Simba pays a visit to Malka's pride one day and discovers them as well?" Fuli asked.

"Well, it sounds like a better option then the oasis or sending them off on a wild goose chase to find a new home." Beshte said.

"And Malka would keep them safe from Simba." another voice said.

Everyone jumped at the sound of that voice. Everyone looked to see Nala coming towards them. Kion knew what his mom most likely wanted. He felt nervous about talking to her despite her seemingly being on his side during the meeting. Nala sat down when she was a few paces away from the group.

Kion walked up a little closer and sat down as well. As Kion sat, Nala looked over towards Jasiri, Liwa, Baba, and Mrithi.

"Uh, can you four come and sit over here with Kion as well?" Nala asked.

The four did immediately as they were what they thought was a command instead Nala just asking them if they would.

"Uh, it's Jasiri, Liwe, Bada, Mrite, right?" Nala asked.

"Liwa, Baba, and Mrithi, your grace." Jasiri respectfully corrected.

"Oh, sorry. I'm usually better with remembering names." Nala apologized.

"it's alright your grace." Mrithi assured.

"Thank you, and you don't have to use any titles. None of us Pride Land royals really like being called by titles or anything of the sort." Nala explained.

"Yes, Queen Nala." Baba replied.

"Thank you again." Nala said.

Nala then looked back towards Kion, Kovu, and the Lion Guard.

"Kion, everyone, I just wanted to come and tell you all that I'm so sorry you all had to see and hear that. Even with knowing Simba's disliking of hyenas, I expected better from him." Nala said, noticeably disappointed from Simba's behavior.

"Trust me, so did I." Kion said with just as much disappointment in his voice.

"And we thank you for your kindness Nala, even though you might have as much reason to hate our kind as much as Simba." Baba thanked the queen.

"I wouldn't use hate, more like dislike, and I only dislike two hyena clans that I've met." Nala said.

Jasiri's clan nodded, knowing the two hyena clans she was mentioning; Shenzi's and Janja's clans.

"So, mom, you really think Malka would take their clan in and keep dad from finding out?" Kion asked.

Nala nodded.

"Yes. As far as I know, Malka hasn't had good experiences with hyenas either, but what I do know is that he's more open minded and willing to give chances to even hyenas." Nala said.

"Especially since I told him about Jasiri before, all though not out my own free will really." Kion said.

Nala turned towards Jasiri, her parents, and aunt.

"If you all and your clan want, I can escort you to the pass that leads into Malka's land and Ono can lead you the rest of the way. We can get going right now if you want?" Nala offered.

"Thank you Nala, we accept your offer." Liwa thanked.

"But just give us all one more night in our home. I think all of us want to give it a proper good-bye." Jasiri said.

"Of course, Jasiri. You and your family take your time." Nala said.

Jasiri turned towards Kion and the others.

"We'll see you later Kion, and even though it didn't work out, thank you for everything you did, thank all of you." Jasiri said.

"You're our friend Jasiri and friends always help each other with everything even if it looks like it won't work out." Kion replied.

Jasiri, her parents, and aunt walked back to their clan to begin their journey home. Everyone gave them a paw or wing wave of good-bye for now. When the clan was out of sight, they began the journey back to Pride Rock. Kion felt his anxiety grow with every step closer he got to Pride Rock. He didn't know how he was going to even be able to stand on the same rock formation his dad was on or even look at or talk to him the same way.

He knew those kinds of thoughts were childish and that he had to respect his father's decisions. Kion however couldn't stop those. His father verbally attacked his friend who was as pure as can be, but he called her evil just for being a hyena. So, in Kion's mind, he shouldn't get over what his father did, he should be angry. Kion felt a paw on his shoulder.

Kion looked and saw it was his mother with everyone else standing behind her, looking worried.

"What?" Kion asked curiously.

"You were growling." Beshte said.

"I was?" Kion gasped.

Nala nodded in response. Kion in surprise looked up to the sky. He had been angry with his family members before, true. He had never been so angry as to growl at them and not notice he was. He looked back towards his mother, staring deep into her blue eyes to try and find some guidance.

"I know how you're feeling Kion. I felt those similar feelings when Scar admitted his crimes that he tried to place them blame on Simba for." Nala said.

"I know, and I know I shouldn't growl like that." Kion apologized.

"No Kion, it's alright. It's your own way of releasing your anger, there's nothing wrong with that." Nala assured her son. "Nothing good ever comes if you just bottle up your emotions, it'll just eat at you from the inside out."

"Thank you." Kion said, glad his mom understood his feelings.

"Yes, and hay, maybe one day Jasiri and her clan will be able to live in the Pride Lands and it's pretty obvious that Kiara likes her. So maybe one day when she's queen, she can overwrite your father's decree to not let Jasiri and her clan into the Pride Land to where they can come live here, and I'm sure Kovu will agree with her." Nala said.

"Of course, I will." Kovu replied.

"Good to hear Kovu. Now speaking of Kiara, let's go get her." Nala said.

"She was by the watering hole with Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa." Ono said.

The group changed course for the watering hole to get Kiara, Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa. Kion guessed that when they got there, Nala was going to give Kiara the same talk she gave him, and he thought she would need it. The group soon came near the watering hole. As they came closer, everyone's ears perked up when they heard talking in a distressful tone. Kion's Lion Guard sense immediately went into action and he ran closer.

When Kion made it through the grass, he gasped in fright at what he saw. He saw Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu over Bunga who seemed what Kion hoped was just unconscious. Timon and Pumbaa were shaking him, begging him to wake up.

"Come on little buddy, wake up." Pumbaa begged the honey badger.

Timon held a handful of termites over Bunga's face to tempt him to wake up.

"Yeah, come on. We found termites, you really, really love these." Timon said.

Kion rushed over towards the three with everyone else soon following.

"Is Bunga okay?" Kion hopefully asked.

Beshte came up and put an ear to Bunga's chest.

"He's breathing fine, but guys, what happened to him." Beshte asked.

"I asked them the same thing. I was flying around to do a quick patrol of the Pride Lands and I saw them. I sensed something was wrong, so I came down and asked what happened and they said they found him this way." Zazu replied.

Fuli knelt down and ran her paw over Bunga's head.

"I can feel bump on his head." Fuli announced.

"So, he was knocked out?" Timon asked.

Fuli nodded.

"Wait a minute, where's Kiara?" Nala suddenly asked.

Everyone gasped and looked around. Kiara was supposed to be here, but she wasn't. Everyone shouted out Kiara's name, but got no response. Kion grabbed Bunga by his scruff and threw him into the cold water in hopes of waking him up to get answers. Within seconds, Bunga resurfaced, coughing up water.

"Oh, my aching head." Bunga moaned. "What happened to me?"

"Bunga, what happened, where's Kiara?" Kion asked, wasting no time.

Bunga gasped, now remembering what happened.

"He took her." Bunga said with extreme worry.

"Who?" Kovu demanded.

"Janja." Bunga replied.

* * *

Kiara woke up, moaning from the pain in her head. She felt like she'd just been kicked in the head by a wildebeest and her skull was rattling. Kiara tried to place a paw on her head but found that she couldn't. Kiara's eyes slowly cracked open and she looked down and was shocked by what she saw. Her front legs were tied together with very strong vines, so were her back legs.

Kiara tried to give out a shout of shock but found she couldn't. She realized that her mouth was tied shut with vines as well to keep her from shouting for help. Kiara wondered where she was and what happened to her. She looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a bunch of geysers. Kiara thought it was strange, because those geysers and this place looked familiar.

Kiara's spine suddenly became as cold as ice when she heard a laugh that she and anyone else wouldn't want to hear. Kiara rolled over and saw Janja smiling down evilly at her from a rock platform with his entire clan behind him. Kiara gave a muffled scream of fear. She was in Janja's volcano and while she was visibly pregnant. Those factors made Kiara beyond terrified for not just herself, but her unborn cubs.

Janja and his clan slowly made their way down to Kiara. Kiara tried her best to crawl away, but her escape was futile. She felt a paw step on her tail roughly, causing Kiara to let out a muffled shout of pain.

"Where are you crawling off to ya little belly dragger?" Janja asked, causing a laugh to come from his clan.

Janja turned over Kiara and continued to walk on top of Kiara. He stomped onto Kiara's belly, even more roughly then when he stepped on her tail. Kiara despite being muffled by the vine, tried to beg Janja to stop. If Kiara took too much damage to her belly, her and Kovu cubs could die before they were even born. Janja was now on top of Kiara's chest and sat down.

The hyena continued to smile at her evilly.

"Have a nice nap Kiara, if your still sleepy you can nap a little longer. My boys and I'll watch over ya and what your carrying in your cute little tummy." Janja said with false concern in his voice.

Kiara just glared at him, but it just caused Janja to smile even more.

"Aww, I missed you to for all these months princess." Janja mocked.

Kiara would have said something nasty if she wasn't gagged.

"Go ahead, yell. No one will hear you." Janja encouraged with an evil mocking chuckle.

Janja got off of Kiara's chest and began to untie the vines around Kiara's mouth.

"You know, I think I'll allow you to talk since you've been such a good sport." Janja said.

When Janja was finished, he quickly pulled his paws back. Kiara shook the untied vines off her muzzle and looked up at Janja and growled.

"Let me go!" Kiara demanded.

Janja and his entire crew just laughed, which Kiara was getting sick of.

"No can do, princess." Cheezi said.

"Yeah, Janja's got big plans for you." Chungu added.

Kiara just glared at Janja.

"Oh really, let me guess. You're going to use me as some bargaining chip to get my father to hand the Pride Lands over to you?" Kiara guessed.

"More or less." Janja shrugged.

As Janja said that, he tapped a paw against Kiara's belly, telling her he planned on using her unborn cubs as well. Janja then bent down towards Kiara's belly.

"Hear that you little tail bitters. You're going to help Papa Janja with his little project." Janja said to Kiara's unborn cubs.

Kiara growled at Janja as a way warning him that she'd show no mercy if he tried to hurt her unborn cubs more then he already might have. Janja looked towards Kiara, continuing his mocking smile.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm not going to hurt them. Not if your father gives in to my demands anyway." Janja mocked.

Kiara decided to mock Janja back. She gave her own mocking smile and laugh.

"Well keep dreaming Janja. Just look back at all the past years. You come up with attacks and kidnappings, but they never work, and they won't work now." Kiara mocked.

Janja growled angrily at Kiara as she said that.

"So, just wait until Kion, Kovu, and the Lion Guard get here, because when they do, they're going to kick some butt." Kiara said.

"Err. She's right." Cheezi said as he started to cower in fear with the other members of the clan.

Janja growled some more. Even though he would never admit it, Kiara was right. After all these years, he never truly had a full-on win against the Lion Guard. He also wasn't dealing with the Lion Guard, a brother wanting to get his sister back, and a father his daughter, he was also dealing with a husband wanting to get his wife and unborn kids back. All those meant that Janja was going to have one heck of a ride.

Suddenly, Janja thought of something. He looked back at Kiara, snickering evilly. Kiara felt shivers run down her spine. Janja took a paw and hit Kiara's belly.

"No!" Kiara shouted out.

Tears of pain and worry for her cubs filled Kiara's eyes. Kiara felt a paw grab her chin, Janja's. Janja made Kiara stare him straight in the eyes as smiled evilly, showing all of his sharp teeth.

"You know something Princess? Even if your family and friends does manage to rescue you, there's still a way I can win no matter the outcome." Janja said.

Kiara bit her lip, knowing what Janja was thinking. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"Before they can even beat me away from you, I just gotta give a few more good blows to that nice, fat belly of yours and your cubs can say bye bye to even being born alive, or I can tear 'em outta ya." Janja whispered.

Kiara growled angrily and tried to snap at Janja.

"Janja, if you hurt my cubs, it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Kiara shouted.

"No princess, the last thing I'll ever do is rule the Pride Lands as it's hyena king who's going to rule and die as the fat and happy kind of king." Janja said with that annoying evil smile of his.

"Yeah Princess, as long as your pregnant, daddy-o will have to give into Janja's demands no questions, because of everything Janja said he can do to you." Cheezi happily shouted.

"Uh, but what about when the cubs are born? They could gain more courage to attack us and get them back." Chungu shouted

"Oh, I know. Maybe when the cubs are born, Janja can steal them and raise as his own to use them as some sort of puppet rulers or to be his unquestioning servants." Cheezi shouted excitedly crazy.

Janja groaned and face pawed himself. He began stopping over to Cheezi.

"No fur brain. That's gotta be the stupidest thing you've ever said. Me, raising a lion cub or two, teach 'em my ways and use them as puppet rulers or unquestioning servants and maybe even have them take over this pride and other prides so that I can get everything I want and more." Janja growled.

As soon as Janja said that, a light bulb clicked on in his head.

"Wait, raising a lion cub from birth and teach 'em my ways to become unquestioning servants who'll get me everything I want and more." Janja repeated to himself.

Janja smiled happily at the thought and looked towards Cheezi.

"Cheezi, that might be the most un-fur-brained thing you've ever said." Janja told the red-nosed hyena.

"It is?" Cheezi asked, surprised that Janja had basically called what he just said smart.

"Yes, it is." Janja said.

Janja looked back towards Kiara.

"I change my mind princess. Your cubs are safe, because they're mine now." Janja said.

Kiara gasped as Janja said that. Cheezi had just unintentionally given Janja the idea of raising her cubs as his own and raise them to be evil. Janja walked up closer to Kiara and cleared his throat.

"You see princess, you can live for now, but only until those cubs are born. Once they are, maybe we'll, you know, slice your throat a little, and like Cheezi said, I'll be taking them all for myself and raise them to be my servants to take over the Pride Lands one day and to help me take over other lands so that I can have all that I want and more." Janja said.

"You'll never take my children as your own Janja!" Kiara stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, but there's a saying, we'll two actually. One, whatever Janja wants, Janja gets. Two, I can also take your cubs, because all that kids need is Papa Janja." Janja explained.

Janja then turned around and did a dancing walk back towards his clan. As Janja walked towards his clan, they to, began to dance before starting to sing.

" _Papa Janja, Papa Janja, Papa Janja, Papa Janja, PAPA JANJA!_ " the clan sang as they walked in a circle around Janja.

" _Hay kids, are ya sick of your folks?_ " Cheezi sang.

" _Are they a bunch of boring, old blokes?_ " Chungu sang.

" _Or to the adults, are your little tail bitters causing you too much strife, then don't worry. Just bring them to Papa Janja, He's your guy!_ " the clan sang.

The clan made way for Janja as we walked through them.

" _Papa Janja, that's right! Check out my background, look at the resume, you'll see that I'm a master at child care with animals of any kind, not just hyenas._ " Janja sang.

" _He's great with lions, honey badgers, hippos, egrets, cheetahs, zebras, you name it. He can deal with all those kinds._ " the clan sang.

 _"Because Papa Janja's not in it for personal gain, he's just got their well being and future in mind._ " Janja sang.

" _Papa Janja, he's your guy!_ " the clan sang.

Kiara pulled against the vines binding her front paws, desperate to cover her ears.

"Can't… cover… ears!" Kiara said as she strained.

" _Papa Janja is great with kids, yeah. I'll raise 'em right, I'll put 'em to bed at night, and if there's any monsters terrorizing them at night, well, I'll give 'em a fright."_ Janja sang.

" _Papa Janja, Papa Janja, Papa Janja, Papa Janja… PAPA JANJA_!" the clan sang.

" _Forget your old folks kids, Papa Janja is all you need and so come and be his we lad._ " Cheezi sang.

" _Because Papa Janja is one cool dad._ " Chungu sang.

" _Come kids be part of Papa Janja's team._ " the clan sang.

" _Because being raised by Papa Janja is the come truest dream._ " Cheezi sang.

" _But be warned, if you disobey, Papa Janja can get a little mean._ " Janja sang with a slight growl near the end.

" _But don't worry._ " Cheezi and Chungu sang.

" _Papa Janja knows how you feel, because he to once, was one troubled teen._ " the clan sang.

" _Papa Janja._ " Janja sang.

" _Papa Janja, Papa Janja, Papa Janja, Papa Janja... PAPA JANJA!_ " the clan sang.

" _Papa Janja, that's me. Oh yeah!_ " Janja said, finishing the song.

Once the singing was done, Janja's clan began to clap their paws and whistling at Janja. Kiara gave a sigh of relief, thankful that at least the song was over.

"So, you see princess. You and your stupid family and pride members have no say in the matter of me keeping your cubs for myself." Janja said. "Because like I said, they can't just rush recklessly into my place to try and save your royal butt like they always do, and do you know why?" Janja asked.

"Because they wouldn't dare risk their own, especially their future queen and prince or princess." Kiara replied.

"Bingo." Janja said in a happy-evil tone.

Janja felt someone tap his shoulder. It was Cheezi.

"But, Janja, if we are able to keep Kiara hostage until the cubs are born, what'll we name it or at least the first one?" Cheezi said.

A large grin immediately glued itself onto Janja's lips.

"I'm so very glad you asked, my dear fur-brained friend. You see, when it's born, we'll name it Janja Jr." Janja said in a voice overflowing with egotism.

"Oh!" Kiara exclaimed, burying her head in her forelegs in disbelieve.

Kiara thought that only Janja could have enough egotism and self-loving that he'd want a child named after him, and it only got worse.

"And if she has more than one cub, then we'll also have a Janja the third, maybe even the fourth, fifth, and sixth." Janja said.

Cheezi and Chungu cheered and clapped their paws while the rest of the clan just went along with it. Chungu suddenly stopped cheering and clapping.

"But wait a minute, what if Kiara has only one cub or all her cubs are girls, what will you call them then; Can Janja even be a girl's name?" Chungu asked.

A look of uncertainty came onto Janja's face, he hadn't thought of that.

"Oh, of course Janja can also be a girl's name." Janja said.

Janja backed up towards Kiara and turned towards her.

"Can Janja be a girl's name?" he asked in a whisper.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Kiara whispered back.

Janja eagerly leaned in so Kiara could whisper to him. When Janja came close enough, Kiara clapped her teeth onto Janja's ear. Janja gave a high-pitched girly scream as he flailed around in pain.

"GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF!" Janja screamed.

Janja's clan immediately tried to come to his rescue. The only problem they had was that they didn't know how to make Kiara let go of Janja without accidently getting his ear ripped off or risking hurting Kiara's cubs and foiling Janja's plans for them. Janja quickly branded his claws and slashed Kiara across her cheek, leaving bloody marks. They weren't anything serious, but it was enough to make Kiara cry out in pain. She fell away from Janja with her paw over her cheek.

Kiara looked up at Janja. He was clutching his bloody ear in his paw and hissing in pain. When he was done, he looked towards Kiara with a type of fiery anger that rivaled an erupting volcano. Janja growled as he raked his claws against the ground.

"I'll snap you for that!" Janja angrily yelled.

Janja began to rush towards Kiara with his teeth bared.

"Hay, I'm carrying your Janja Jr.'s here and you wouldn't hurt me while I'm carrying them, would you?" Kiara mocked.

Janja growled, now even angrier, and not just because Kiara was right. No one had ever hurt him before and gotten away with it alive or hurt in some physical or emotional way, well unless it was Kion and the Lion Guard. Janja yelled through his teeth and pounded all four of his paws on the ground in rage. When Janja was finished letting off some of his steam, he looked towards Cheezi and Chungu.

"Hay, you two fur brains. Go find me a lizard or rat or something whose neck I can snap so I can let my frustration out." Janja ordered.

"Yes boss." the two hyenas immediately replied.

Cheezi and Chungu ran off to find a lizard or rat for Janja.

"Hay Janja." Kiara said.

"What?" Janja asked irritably.

"Assuming your plan to keep me prisoner and raise my cubs as your own does work. What are you going to do if they don't listen to you and follow your ways? You can raise them under your ways, but you can't make them follow them; just like what Kovu did with how Zira raised him. What then if that happens?" Kiara asked.

Janja was stunned. He hadn't thought about the possibility of the cub or cubs deciding not to follow his ways or do his bidding. That was the one problem in the plan that Janja couldn't get around, so he gave Kiara the only answer to her question he could think off.

"Good question princess. What if Janja Jr. doesn't ever listen to or unquestioningly follow me? Well, If Janja Jr. doesn't learn to follow my commands… well, he'll be the first lion cub to know what the inside of my belly looks like." Janja sadistically said.

Janja then licked his lips at the thought of eating Kiara's cub if they didn't follow him. Kiara gasped at the thought of Janja deciding to cut his losses and eat her cubs if they didn't follow him if he succeeded in getting the chance of raising them as his own. Janja then walked off laughing.

"Oh, Kion, Kovu, and Lion Guard, where are you?" Kiara asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Pride Lands, Bunga had just finished explaining everything to Kovu, Nala, the rest of the Lion Guard, and his uncles. Kovu looked in the direction of where Janja's volcano was and growled.

"Grrr! I'll kill that hyena!" Kovu claimed after Bunga finished.

"How long was this ago?" Fuli asked.

"Ugh. I don't know, no less than an hour I think?" Bunga said, still dazed from the hit to the head.

"Janja's gone to far this time." Kion angrily stated before he began to address everyone, "Lion Guard, Kovu, you're all with me. Mom, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, you four go and tell dad what happened and that we'll rescue Kiara; and take Bunga with you.

Bunga immediately stood straight up and stopped rubbing his head.

"Hay, I can still fight. This bump to the head is nothing that can keep me down." Bunga stated.

"Fine, but just take it easy during the fight." Kion sighed.

Nala looked towards Kion before he and the other began to run towards Janja's volcano.

"Be careful Kion, this mission is going to be dangerous with Kiara pregnant and in Janja's paws." Nala warned.

"Janja is the one who should be careful. Alright guys, lets go." Kion said.

"Wait Kion, you for got to say…" Bunga began to say before Kion interrupted.

"No time Bunga, Kiara and her cubs are in danger!" Kion shouted.

"Till Pride Lands end, Lion Guard defend." Bunga whispered quickly to himself.

The Lion Guard and Kovu now quickly began to rush towards Janja's volcano. When they were out of sight Nala rushed with lighting speed towards Pride Lands, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa shouting for her to wait for them. When they got to Pride Rock, they found Sarabi and Sarafina in the shadows of the den's mouth, watching Simba pace back and forth. The two old lionesses turned their attentions towards them when they heard them approach.

"Simba's been in there since the meeting." Sarabi told them.

Unlike Sarabi, Sarafina noticed the worried and frightened expression in her daughter's eyes along with the king's majordomo and two closest friends.

"What's wrong you four?" Sarafina asked.

"Kiara's been kidnapped." Nala said.

"What!?" Simba having overheard, shouted from the den.

Simba rushed out of the den and towards Nala.

"Kiara's been kidnapped!" Simba shouted before a thought entered his head, "Grrr! It was part of that hyena 'friend' of Kion's wasn't it. I knew Kion shouldn't have…" Simba began to rant before Nala interrupted him.

"Darn it Simba, forget about Jasiri. It wasn't her, it happened as Kion, Kovu, and the guard were escorting her out of the Pride Lands. It was Janja, he quietly knocked Bunga and Kiara out and took Kiara back to his volcano." Nala said.

"Yeah, and they're on their way to kick that hyena and his clan's butts as we speak." Pumbaa said.

"Not without me, they aren't." Simba stated.

Simba leaped over everyone and began to run towards Janja's volcano as well.

"Hay, wait for us!" Timon shouted as he and Pumbaa began to run after Simba.

Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina watched as the trio ran off.

"Should we go help them?" Sarafina asked.

"No, Janja and his clan are already outnumbered. If even more come to attack him and his clan, it might scare Janja enough to the point of doing something drastic." Sarabi said.

Nala felt her stomach lurch, knowing what the former queen meant.

* * *

Kovu and the Lion Guard came close to the border of where Janja's part of the Outlands were. Ono was high in the sky and could see the parts of the Outlands border that lead into Janja and Jasiri's respective part of the Outlands. As they were drawing closer, Ono couldn't help but think about how difficult this fight was going to be with Kiara being held captive while pregnant. He was the only guard member that was not too blinded by their anger towards Janja and his clan to know that they couldn't just rush in and take Kiara back. He knew that if they tried anything Janja didn't like that he could easily damage her enough to where he'd kill the unborn cubs.

When he looked back towards Jasiri's border, he got an idea. He looked down towards Kovu and the guard.

"I'll be back soon you guys." Ono said to himself before flying towards Jasiri and her clan's home.

* * *

 **Alright, everyone is on their way to rescue Kiara and Janja gets the crazy idea to try and raise Kiara's cub as his own unquestioning slaves, and Ono is getting Jasiri and her clan to help. I'm just a little disappointed with my song though, I've had the Papa Janja song idea stuck in my head months before I ever started writing this chapter, but no lyrics and think it could have been better, but writing original songs are not my strong suit and I can only make it sound hopefully slightly entertaining. Well, I'll upload the next chapter in a few days to give this chapter some breathing room, but for know if you haven't checked out any of my other fanfics or some of them, please go check them out and give a respectful review, good day/night, once again, happy new year, and God bless everyone and the new year of 2019.**


	9. Chapter 8: Rescuing Kiara

**Chapter 8: Rescuing Kiara**

 **Alright everyone today is a special day for two reason, first is obviously being chapter 8 and I just turned 19 today, or am about depending on what exact time I was born, but it doesn't matter really, rescuing Kiara is what matters right now and making sure Janja finds himself in a world of hurt, but first, let's catch up with Jasiri, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

After Kovu and the Lion Guard left, Jasiri and her clan took their time to get back home. Nala had caught up with them when Kovu and the Lion Guard escorted them back to the Outlands. She had offered that she would escort them to the mountain pass that lead into Malka's lands. The clan accepted but decided that they would eat and sleep in their home, for one last night. They arrived home within the hour.

Everyone stared at it blankly and silent for a few minutes before sighing. Jasiri and Madoa's parents looked towards Mrithi, telling her to watch after the clan while they hunted for something. When the two hyenas left, the clan began to go about their own business. Jasiri decided to go into the den and take a nap until her parents got back. She parted the vines that hung in front of the den entrance like a door and entered.

She walked over to a pile of large leaves that served as her bed. She lazily flopped down onto them, closed her eyes and sighed miserably. Jasiri heard the shift of the vines of the den's entrance and looked towards them. Madoa, Wema, and Tunu entered and were walking over to Jasiri.

"Yes?" Jasiri asked, knowing they wanted to talk to her.

The three sat down in front of Jasiri before they began to talk.

"So, I guess this is finally it. Our last day at home." Madoa said.

"Yeah, the entire clan knew we would have to leave this place one day, but I never though it would be this soon. Even with Kion helping by bring us food, this place just doesn't sustain us anymore." Jasiri said.

"I hope King Malka is as nice as Kion and Queen Nala made him sound." Wema said.

"I guess we'll all find out by tomorrow night." Jasiri sighed.

After that sigh, Madoa could see that Jasiri was hold something back.

"What is it?" Madoa asked.

"It's just that, I don't want to leave any of this behind. I like living near the Pride Lands and even though I don't see them a lot and we're not as free to hang out as we'd like, I like spending time with Kion and his friends." Jasiri said.

"So, do we all." Madoa nodded in agreement.

"And especially when it comes to Kion. You know that I've always thought both lions and hyenas could come together and be friends again, but I never knew if it could possibly happen until I met Kion and he came back to help me fight off Janja and his clan when he could have just continued towards home since it wasn't really his problem. I taught him that hyenas are not like what he's most likely been told hyenas are like and he taught me that I was right in believing hyenas and lions can be friends again. We basically helped each other grow in some way." Jasiri explained.

"And your right Jasiri. You're and Kion's friendship is something the Pride Lands hasn't seen in a long time." Madoa said.

"Yes, I just wish that it was enough to get through the Pride Lander's stubbornness and make them see what me and Kion saw as well. I guess I put a little too much hope into thinking that I could change their opinions on hyenas." Jasiri said.

Madoa had to reluctantly agree with Jasiri there. All those Pride Landers had lived for a long time and made so many encounters with hyenas that were not at all friendly and it made their thoughts on hyenas as a whole set. Madoa then thought of something that Jasiri hadn't thought off.

"But, it's not about changing their opinions is what matters." Madoa said.

"Huh?" Jasiri and the twins exclaimed.

"It's about changing the future generation's opinion on hyenas. During the meeting, there were cubs there who saw good hyenas for the first time and Kiara was on our side Jasiri and she's going to have cubs. Think about, when they're born and growing up, Kiara is not going to tell them that the only experiences she's had with hyenas are bad ones. She's going to tell them that she met us, and they'll most likely meet us one day, same with the rest of the Lion Guard if and when any of them have children one day. In doing so, the cubs are going to know that not all hyenas are bad and even this Malka, he seems open to giving hyenas a chance. This meeting today and this Malka letting us live in his lands, it offers hope for the future, every lion and hyena's future." Madoa explained.

"Why are you telling me this Madoa?" Jasiri asked her sister.

"Because of you, because you gave me and everyone who's your family and friend this hope. You took the risk of befriending a lion and gave him that hope, which in turn gave his friends hope, which gave our clan hope, and one day when you, me, Tunu, and Wema have children, we'll give them that hope when we tell them the stories of how you gave us hope, and they do the same with their children, and their children with their children, and so on to keep that hope alive until hyenas and lions do eventually becomes friends once again someday." Madoa explained.

Saying that Jasiri was shocked would be an understatement. Everything Madoa said was right, her first meeting with Kion was the spark that lit the fuse of hope for hyenas and lions to become friends one day. A long fuse, but one that would eventually be burnt away and explode one day. Jasiri walked up to her sister and threw a paw around her, pulling her into a hug.

"You're right Madoa. It doesn't matter if we convince the old generation or not, all that really matters is if he can rub some good influence off on the new generation so that they can fix the old generation's mistakes and make the world a better place one day." Jasiri said.

"Yes, because in the end that's all that really matters, we influence the next generation to make the right decisions to make the world a better place then before." Madoa said.

"Jasiri, Madoa, your mother and father are back." a clan member shouted, signaling the two and their cousins.

The four walked out of the den to see what Liwa and Baba brought back. They each had a few lizards is their mouths, one for each clan member. The skin of lizards was inedible due to their scales, but if you just tore it away, you'd be able to get to the meat underneath. The clan leaders handed each member a lizard before taking their own. Everyone sat in a circle, getting ready to eat.

"Hay, since this is the last time we'll be eating at home, what should we dedicate it to?" Tunu asked.

Jasiri thought for a second before coming up with an idea.

"To the hope that hyenas and lions will become friends again someday and that we can return to the Pride Lands someday as well." Jasiri said.

"Sounds perfect." Madoa agreed.

Jasiri bent her head down towards her lizard, firmly gripping it's scaly skin and tore off. Jasiri threw the scaly skin aside and was about to bite into the meat.

"Jasiri! Jasiri!" a familiar voice shouted.

The entire clan turned their heads towards the sky, where the voice came from. Ono landing in front of the entire clan, panting from his fast flight to them.

"Ono? What are you doing here?" Jasiri asked, not expecting the egret's surprise visit.

"Jasiri, Kiara's been kidnapped by Janja." Ono answered.

"What!?" Jasiri shouted, shooting straight up onto her paws.

"Kiara and Bunga were by the watering hole, Janja knocked both of them out and took Kiara back to his volcano and apparently, he won't give her back unless Simba gives him the Pride Lands." Ono quickly explained. "However, I think he's got something more diabolical planned and will use her pregnancy as a weapon against us."

Jasiri immediately stood up.

"Well if you and the guard need help, I'm your hyena." Jasiri said.

"And so are the rest of us." Madoa said as she and the rest of the clan starting to stand up to, "What do you need us to do Ono?"

"Stealth and rescue." Ono replied.

* * *

The lion guard was at the edge of Janja's territory in the Outlands. Kion and Fuli were sharpening their claws to get ready for the fight. Beshte held out a foot for Bunga to practice his punches to prepare for the fight as well. Meanwhile, Kovu was impatiently pacing, waiting for the others to finish up.

"Alright, warm up is over guys. We gotta rescue Kiara, so come on." Kovu said.

"Ready." everyone said.

"Wait, where's Ono?" Kion asked, just realizing that the egret was missing.

Everyone looked around along with Kion, but neither of them saw Ono.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this." Kovu growled.

"Maybe he flew on ahead to see exactly where Kiara is being held in the volcano?" Bunga guessed.

"If so, then why didn't he let us know?" Kovu asked.

"Uhh?" was all Bunga said as a replay.

"Kion, Kovu, Lion Guard!" everyone heard someone call out to them.

Everyone turned around to see Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa running towards them. Kion felt his body tense up with agitation. He was still angry at him for how he treated Jasiri and her clan so disrespectfully and he didn't want to be around him right. Kion however calmed down, knowing that his father and his friends were here to help them rescue Kiara.

"Dad, Timon, Pumbaa, I'm glad you could make it." Kion greeted the three of them.

"I heard what happened, so I came to help." Simba replied, skidding to a stop.

Kovu came up, standing next to Kion.

"We were just about to charge ahead, but we just realized that Ono wasn't with us." Kovu said.

"And he didn't tell us anything of about going ahead to see where Janja was holding Kiara and if she was okay if that's what he did." Beshte added.

"Then where else could he be?" Simba wondered out loud.

"Right here your majesty." Ono's voice said.

Everyone looked to see Ono land on a rock.

"Ono, where were you?" Kovu demanded.

"Uh, I scouted ahead. I wanted to see if there were any of Janja's hyenas waiting to ambush us." Ono lied.

Ono wanted to tell his friends that he had enlisted Jasiri's help to rescue Kiara, but Simba being there changed his plans. Kovu after hearing Ono's explanation, sighed to try and calm down. He hadn't meant to ask Ono where he was roughly. He was just extremely worried about Kiara and her and his unborn cubs.

"And did you see anyone?" Kovu asked.

"No, but we should be on our guard if there is any that I couldn't see out here." Ono said.

Everyone gave a nod of understanding.

"Then come on everyone, Kiara is waiting." Simba said.

Simba took the lead with everyone following close behind. As they all dashed towards the volcano, Ono flew next to Kion's head.

"Hay Kion." he said.

"What is it Ono?" Kion replied.

"I didn't really scout ahead, I went to Jasiri." Ono said.

"Why, what for?" Kion asked.

"Rescuing Kiara is going to be dangerous with her pregnant. So, I thought that why'll all of us distracted Janja and his clan, Jasiri and her clan would sneak in and get Kiara out." Ono explained.

"And get my dad to see that Jasiri is a good hyena, as well as her clan." Kion added optimistically.

"Yes, that's also what I'm hoping for." Ono replied. "When we get to the volcano, I'll fly in to see where Kiara is being held."

"If I had to guess, she'll be in the geyser chamber like last time." Kion suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cheezi and Chungu were walking through Janja's part of the Outlands. They were unable to find any small animal to bring to Janja so that he could like he said, snap its neck to take his anger out on it for Kiara nearly tearing his ear off. So, they were heading back home, whimpering with fear on what Janja was going to do to them for failing. The two hyenas sat down for a second, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to tell Janja why they failed, but they couldn't think of anything that Janja would be stupid enough to believe.

"Err. Janja's going to be mad that we failed him again." Cheezi told the larger hyena.

"What do you think Janja is going to do to us?" Chungu asked nervously.

"We'll probably get forty lashes." Cheezi said, shaking with fear.

"Oh no." Chungu whimpered.

Chungu imagined himself with forty eye lashes, not being smart enough to know what Cheezi meant by 'lashes.' Chungu then heard whimpering coming from Cheezi. He looked and saw that the smaller hyena had tears in his eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Chungu asked.

"Oh, it's just, I think we're in trouble." Cheezi said.

"Yeah, well what else is new when we don't complete what Janja tells us to do?" Chungu asked.

"No, it's not that, it's them." Cheezi said, pointing with his paw.

Chungu looked in the direction Cheezi was pointing. He saw the Lion Guard, Kovu, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa off in the distance and they were running in his and Cheezi's direction.

"Hay, it's the Lion Guard, Simba, his two weird friends, and what's his face." Chungu said.

"They must've come to rescue Kiara. We should warn Janja, maybe he won't hit us if we warn him in time." Cheezi suggested.

"Oh yeah. Come on, let's hurry." Chungu said, beginning to run back towards the volcano.

Both hyenas ran as fast as they could to make sure they warned Janja in time. When they got back to the volcano, they looked behind them to see that the Lion Guard, Kovu, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were still far behind. Wasting no more time, they began to look for Janja. As they were walking into the geyser chamber, they heard Janja talking.

"Yeah, yeah, YEAH! How do you like that princess? I bet you do. No one makes a fool of Janja and gets away with it!" Cheezi and Chungu heard Janja say.

The two rushed ahead with concern on what Janja was doing. From what it sounded like, Janja was doing something to Kiara. However, when they rounded the corner, they saw Janja with his paws wrapped around a stalagmite and throttling it, pretending it was Kiara's neck.

"Hay Janja, Janja!" Cheezi called out.

Janja stopped what he was doing and looked towards the two other hyenas.

"This had better be good." Janja growled, warning the two.

Cheezi and Chungu were suddenly nervous again since the news they had was obviously not good.

"Uh, well, uh." Cheezi said nervously.

"Spit it out already fur brains!" Janja demanded.

"Okay, uh, the Lion Guard is on their way to rescue Kiara." Cheezi said.

"So is Simba, along with those weird meerkat and warthog friends of his, and what's his face, you know, the guy Kiara is married to." Chungu said.

"What!" Janja furiously shouted.

"Uh, we said that the Lion Gu…" Cheezi began to repeat before Janja interrupted.

"I heard what you said fur brain. I just can't believe that they've arrived already." Janja said.

"So, what do you do now?" Chungu asked.

Janja turned around and began to walk into the geyser chamber.

"We taunt Kiara, telling her not to get her hopes up on get saved." Janja said.

"Yeah, it's what the bad guys do best." Cheezi said, slapping Chungu on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and it means we're going to lose, because the bad guys taunting the good guys is what gives the good guy the chance to win." Chungu said stupidly with a happy smile on his face. "Right Janja?"

Janja just glared back at Chungu.

"Zip it fur brain." Janja replied.

Chungu did as he was commanded and just continued to follow Cheezi and Janja. When the three hyenas entered the geyser chamber, they saw Kiara pulling at the vines tied around her front paws. The vines however wouldn't come off no matter how hard she pulled. Gnawing through them with her teeth or cutting through them with her back claws didn't work either, they were just too thick.

"Aww, isn't that cute? She's trying to free herself." Janja said mockingly before laughing.

Upon hearing Janja's voice, Kiara turned towards them and glared.

"What now?" Kiara asked.

"Guess what princess? Your brother and his pals are here to rescue you, along with daddy-o, those two so called uncles of yours, and that what's his face husband of yours." Janja said.

Kiara's face brightened up slightly, but just enough for Janja to see.

"Hay, remember Kiara, I have you hostage while your pregnant. So, they won't dare come close knowing I could easily get rid of both you and Janja Jr. at the same time." Janja warned.

"Uh, Janja. You won't actually hurt Janja Jr. will you?" Cheezi asked with concern for the unborn cub.

"No." Janja said, turning towards his two 'friends,' "It's just a scare tactic to get the Lion Guard and the other guys to get lost. Even they're not fur brained enough to attack us with Princess Damsel-in-distress pregnant"

Cheezi and Chungu now looking relieved and began to walk towards Kiara.

"Well, that's good to hear. Because, raising Kiara's cub or cubs as your own is the best plan you've had yet, and we wouldn't want it to be ruined." Cheezi said.

"Yeah, not only will we get it or them to take over the Pride Lands for us one day, me and Cheezi will also get a little nephew to play with and teach how to follow you Janja." Chungu said.

As soon as Cheezi and Chungu said all that, Janja threw himself protectively over Kiara's belly.

" **NO, NEITHER OF YOU CAN EVER PLAY WITH JANJA JR**.!" Janja proclaimed.

"Huh?" both Cheezi and Chungu exclaimed in surprise.

Janja got back to his feet and began to explain.

"Neither of you can play Janja Jr., and do you two know why? It's because he'll have no time to play games like hide-n-seek, tag, hyena and prey, or whatever stupid games cubs play these days. The only games he'll play is do what Papa Janja says." Janja said.

"There's a came called do what Papa Janja says?" Cheezi said with wonder.

"Oh, it sounds like fun, but how do you play it?" Chungu asked.

"No, fur brains. It's not a game, it's just what you and the rest of the boys do everyday. You do what I say when I say without question or else." Janja explained.

"Or else what?" Cheezi asked curiously.

In response to Cheezi's question, Janja slapped him. Cheezi yelped in pain and surprise. Janja had threatened to hit him and Chungu many times before, but he never actually did. Cheezi rubbed his cheek and looked towards Janja.

"Now, like I was going to continue to say, no, neither of you can teach him anything either, because if I leave Janja Jr. under the care of you two in any way, there's a risk that instead of becoming smart like me, he might end up as fur brained as you two, maybe even far worse and if he's to get us into the Pride Lands one day and take over other Pride Lands, he needs to be smart."

Cheezi and Chungu looked visibly hurt by Janja's insults and saying that they'll probably end up making Kiara's cub or cubs as dumb as them. They had been insulted by Janja like a million times, but this was just a little too much, even for them.

"But Janja, we promise we won't get Janja Jr. fur brained like us." Cheezi pleaded.

"I know you won't." Janja said.

Cheezi and Chungu's faces brightened up.

"I know you won't, because once Janja Jr. is born, you're both fired!" Janja declared.

Cheezi and Chungu's faces fell.

"F- f- f- fired!? What do you mean fired?" Cheezi stammered.

"Didn't we go through this once, years ago? Fired means you're fired, you're finished, you're done, you're through, you're not in the crew anymore, I won't be needing you two anymore after Janja Jr. is born." Janja explained.

"But who will do what you tell us to do?" Chungu asked.

"Easy, we may have lost some of the old crew back in the day, but we still got Nne, Tano, and those other guys, what's their names?" Janja said.

"Kutana and Tazaki." Cheezi said.

"Yeah, that's it. Once Janja Jr. is born and you two are gone, I'll still have Nne, Tano, Kutana, and Tazaki to do the things I usually ask you furbrains to do, and unlike you two, they're smart like me." Janja said.

"But didn't Nne and Tano betray you when you first fired us?" Chungu reminded Janja.

"That was back then but remember when I let them back in the clan. If they even so much as think of betraying me again." Janja said before doing the slit throat symbol. "So, when Janja Jr. is born, you two can just pack your things and go."

"But we don't have any things." Cheezi said.

"Good, the sooner you two leave after Janja Jr. is born, the better." Janja said. "Now, go get the other boys ready just incase the Pride Land Blunders are stupid enough to fight."

Cheezi and Chungu said nothing and ran off to get the rest of the clan ready. Janja gave a slight laugh of relief that Cheezi and Chungu were out of his presence. He turned behind to Kiara, who was glaring at him.

"Hay, what are you looking at?" Janja snapped.

"You're a greedy jerk, you know that?" Kiara said.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean!?" Janja demanded.

"The way you treated them." Kiara responded.

"Uh, you do realize that they're the guys that helped me capture you, right?" Janja asked, confused that Kiara was defending Cheezi and Chungu.

"Is this how you treat all of your clan?" Kiara asked, ignoring Janja's question.

"Yeah, what's it to ya'?" Janja asked.

"That Nne and Tano, you spoke of, I can see why they betrayed you, but Cheezi and Chungu, they do anything and everything for you, yet you treat them like vermin." Kiara said.

"Oh, and what am I supposed to do when they screw up, give them some friendly little encouraging smile and tell them that I know they tried their best and will do better next time like you and your Pride Lands friends do?" Janja scoffed. "No, this is the Outlands Kiara. Out here when someone fails, you hang it over their heads and make sure they know that life isn't some fairytale where you get some happily ever after at the end like you Pride Landers believe. It doesn't work like that."

"You're just like what Jasiri said. You only care about yourself and not your clan, even to the point where'd cast them aside if you have no use for them anymore or let them starve by keeping any food out here for yourself, wouldn't you." Kiara questioned.

"Yeah, it's every animal for themselves out here in the Outlands and I'm the boss here. So, I tell my clan to get me some food and they bring it to me and when I'm finished, they get whatever is left over, but if there isn't any meat left when I'm done, well boo hoo!" Janja snapped.

"You know Janja, your just like Scar and Zira, because like it was with them, it's all about you at the end of the day, not your clan. If you continue like they did then you'll end up just like they did, one of these days you'll end up alone and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Kiara said.

"Well you know what then, if it's going to be like that then the boys can go and leave now if they want, because I'm perfectly happy with being all alone." Janja said.

Kiara just sighed in disappointment and shook her head. Janja smiled and scoffed at Kiara's look of defeat.

"I'm going to go wait for your so-called rescuers now Kiara, and just remember. None of them is going to be able to save you. Not Kion, not what's his face Kovu, not daddy, not Jasiri if she ever decides to try her luck in saving you, not no body." Janja said.

Before Janja left, he gave Kiara a mocking kiss on the cheek. Kiara used her shoulder to rub the spot where Janja kissed and watched as he ran off. When he was out of sight, Kiara felt a kick from one of her cubs. Kiara protectively placed her bound paws over her belly and laid down, waiting, hoping to be rescued.

* * *

The Lion Guard, Kovu, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa finally got to Janja's volcano. They were standing exactly where Kion was when he confronted Janja over a year ago when they kidnapped Kiara to be exact. Everyone was looking around to see if they could spot Janja or just anyone in his clan, but they couldn't see anyone.

"Man, it is so hot here you know." Timon suddenly said.

Simba turned towards the meerkat and growled, wondering how he could possibly be thinking about something like that at a time like this.

"Should we sneak in and try to grab Kiara?" Beshte suggested.

"No, it's too quiet, too easy." Kion said.

"So, I say we 'knock'" Kovu said, looking towards Simba and Kion.

The three lions roared to let Janja know they were here. They waited, no answer. They were about to roar again before they heard the laughs of seven hyenas. Everyone watched as Janja and his clan came into view.

"Well if it isn't Janjie." Bunga said.

"Nice to see you all t… Wait, what you call me!?" Janja snapped.

"I said Janjie, that would be your name if you were a girl, which you must be, because you scream like a girl anyway." Bunga shouted, laughing.

Janja glared at Bunga and growled.

" _Should have just ate him after I knocked him out._ " Janja thought. "Well, anyway, what brings you here to our cozy volcano?" Janja demanded.

"Don't play dumb with us Janja, you know what we're here for." Fuli retorted.

Simba stepped in front of everyone to address Janja himself.

"We want Kiara back unharmed and we want her now Janja. You've got five minutes to give her to us and we'll show you mercy." Simba declared.

"Hmm, tempting, but no thanks." Janja declined.

"Janja!" Kion shouted, stepping up "I advise you to listen to my father. One way or another, we will be leaving here with Kiara."

"Sorry, but all of you are going to be leaving here with nothing." Janja said.

"Fine Janja. If you won't give us my daughter of your own free will, my son, son-in-law, and the Lion Guard will have to force you to give her to us." Simba said.

"And don't forget me and Timon." Pumbaa added.

Kovu and Fuli came and stood next to Simba and Kion. The four got ready to pounce across the lava river that was separating them from Janja while the others slowly began to look for a way around the lava lake. Janja looked at all of them will a smug look on his face. Janja began chuckling before breaking into full laughter.

"Laughing at your own defeat Janja?" Kovu asked.

"No, I laugh at all of you and your recklessness." Janja laughed.

Simba looked at Janja suspiciously.

"What are you up to Janja?" Simba demanded.

Janja looked towards his clan and made a gesture with his head. The clan walked in front of Janja, ready to defend him if he was attacked.

"Cowering behind your clan Janja?" Kovu asked.

"None of you get it, do you. You all know she's pregnant and it'd be pretty stupid of you all to attack me." Janja said.

"What are you saying?" Kion asked dangerously low.

Janja looked towards Kion and being pleased with himself, gave a small laugh.

"Attack my boys and I'll run to Kiara and wait for you and when you get to us, it doesn't matter if you beat me or not, because there's a way I can still win. The second you come too close for my comfort, all I gotta do is give Kiara's belly a nice good kick and something tells me that abdominal injuries are not good during pregnancy." Janja said.

Everyone gasped and looked shocked. Janja was pulling the dirtiest of all cards that anyone could pull.

"Or maybe I could do the extra mile and tare those cubs outta her, killing them and her in the process." Janja said.

Kion's eyes flashed with extreme anger as Kion said that.

"You'd better not hurt my sister or her unborn children Janja." Kion warned.

"No need to get all worked up Kion, I won't as long as you all decide to wise yourselves up and leave, but it doesn't matter to me if you do or not, either way, I still win." Janja said.

"What purpose does keeping her prisoner have for you Janja, hunting in the Pride Lands whenever and however you want?" Simba asked.

"Actually, I thought of a better idea." Janja said.

"And what's that?" Kovu asked.

"We keep Kiara prisoner until her cub is born and when it's born, I raise it as my own cub, teach it my ways and train it to take over the Pride Lands one day." Janja said.

Kovu growled in white hot fury. That plan was just like what his mother did with him. Janja saw that and smiled at Kovu mockingly.

"And if your wondering what will become of Kiara after that. Well, me and my boys here will have some fun with her, like you know slice her throat a little here and there. The best part however is that me and my boys will have a feast in my new son or daughter's birth's honor and none of you are invited." Janja laughed.

"Yeah, none of you are invited. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!" Cheezi mocked before blowing his tongue at them.

Janja glared at Cheezi. Cheezi saw and stopped, remembering that Janja said he and Chungu would be kicked out of the clan after Kiara's cub was born, which meant they weren't invited either. Simba, Kovu, and Kion growled, even angrier.

"I'll kill you Janja!" Kovu growled.

"Oh, you will, will you." Janja mocked.

Janja walked through his clan mates and stood at the edge of the lava river.

"Then come on kitten, come kill me, stop me once and for all." Janja said.

Kovu was about to pounce.

"Boys, just do my work on Kiara for me, okay." Janja said.

Kovu stopped himself from pouncing. Janja saw this and looked towards Simba, Kion, and even Fuli.

"You three want to test your luck?" Janja asked.

The three thought about pouncing, but it was too risky. If they pounced, Janja could get out of the way and go and hurt Kiara while the rest of the clan distracted them. Even if they did get him, the clan would do Janja's job for him and they probably wouldn't be able to get them all in time before they got Kiara. The three just dropped their gazes in defeat and growled. Janja saw this and laughed.

"Well it looks like I've finally won against you Pride Landers and you know something else? I'm kinda like the hyena pup who peeks at their birthday presents, and I must admit this is all tragically dramatic. For the rest of her life and pregnancy, Kiara will be crying for mommy and daddy." Janja mocked. "It'd be funny if it weren't so tragically sad."

Janja than pondered for a second.

"Oh, what the hell, I'll laugh anyway." Janja said.

Janja than laughed like a maniac. That laugh made Kion snap. He roared and pounced at Janja. Janja gasped in surprise and tried to retreat back to his pack, but Kion was able to get him. Janja tried to kick him off but couldn't.

"This use to be easier when you were still a lion cub." Janja said.

Kion placed his claws on Janja's chest and pierced it just enough to draw a small amount of blood.

"I'll break every bone in your body." Kion said darkly.

"Oh Kion, if you had the guts for that kind of fun, you would have done it years ago." Janja laughed. "Get him boys!"

Janja's entire clan tackled Kion off Janja. Janja got up and began to run back into the volcano, taking one last look at Kion before he did.

"Big mistake warthog brain." Janja laughed.

"Hay!" Pumbaa shouted, offended.

Janja paid him no attention and just addressed his clan.

"Boys, take care of the Pride Land Blunders, because I have a play date with Kiara."

"No!" Simba shouted.

Kovu and Fuli quickly leaped over the lava river to help Kion. Simba was about to follow them, but quickly turned towards Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of the Lion Guard.

"Ono fly after Janja and try to stall him long enough for me, Kion, Kovu, and Fuli to catch up. The rest of you try to find a way around to get to Kiara." Simba commanded.

Everyone gave a quick nod before going to preform their tasks. Simba then leaped over the lava river to help Kion, Kovu, and Fuli. Simba looked and saw that there were six hyenas, at least one for each of them, and a second two others. Simba saw that Kion was fighting Cheezi and Chungu. Simba rammed into both of them.

"Kion, relive Kovu of one of his hyenas. I'll take care of these two idiots." Simba said.

"Thanks dad." Kion said.

Cheezi and Chungu got back up and charged. Simba struck them both in the chest with his paws and easily pinned them to he ground.

"Where's Kiara, tell me now!" Simba demanded.

"She's in the geyser field inside the volcano." Chungu immediately answered.

"Chungu what are you doing. Now there's no way Janja will change his mind in letting us back in after Janja Jr. is born." Cheezi said.

"Janja Jr.?" everyone exclaimed, having heard Cheezi say that.

"Yeah, that's what Janja is going to name Kiara's cub after it's born and takes it for himself." Cheezi replied.

"Or them for himself." Chungu added.

"Well, good luck. We're taking Kiara back today and keeping her and her cubs away from Janja." Simba said.

"That's what you think." Cheezi said.

Cheezi was able to bite down onto Simba's paw. Simba gave a shout of pain, remembering how much of a pain hyena bites were. He grabbed Cheezi by the neck and threw him across the lava river. Chungu squirmed from under Simba's paw and roughly pushed him in the chest with his shoulder in attempt to knock Simba into the lava river. Simba barely moved an inch.

"Nice try." Simba mocked.

He grabbed Chungu and threw him across the lava river to where Cheezi was. Chungu collided into Cheezi who had just tried to jump across the lava river. The two landed unharmed, but their tails touched the lava.

"Hay, something's cooking and it smells amazing." Cheezi said, sniffing.

"That's you two morons!" Kovu shouted.

Cheezi and Chungu looked and saw that Kovu was right. The two screamed and ran around aimlessly in fright and pain. Nne took the chance he saw to get the upper paw on Kovu, so he pounced on him. They skidded towards the lava river and Nne tried to push Kovu's head into it, but Simba quickly pulled the hyena off him and threw him against a wall. Tano seeing this, threw some ash into Fuli's eyes and tackled Simba.

The two went rolling around before Simba was able to kick him into the same wall and fall on top of Nne. Kutana and Tazaki, the hyenas fighting Kion, looked around fearfully before running off. Kion hit them with a precision roar as they ran.

"Come on, we gotta catch up with Janja and save Kiara before they regroup." Kion said.

The four wasted no time and ran in the direction Janja ran. They were about to reach the geyser chamber, but Cheezi and Chungu suddenly jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

"But how did they catch up with us so quickly?" Kovu wondered out loud.

Cheezi laughed at Kovu's question.

"Me and Chungu have lived in this volcano since we were young pups, so we know every secret passage way here." Cheezi said proudly.

"I'm surprised you two are even smart enough to remember." Fuli mumbled.

"Get out of the way or else." Kion warned the two hyenas.

"No can do." Chungu said.

"Yeah, because if we take at least one of you out then maybe Janja will consider not throwing us out when Janja Jr. is born." Cheezi said.

Kion sick of the two wasting their time, pounced at them. Cheezi and Chungu jumped out of Kion's way and then jumped onto his back. Kovu and Simba quickly tacked them off before they could do any damage. They than quickly knocked the two hyena's head's together, knocking them out.

"These two just never learn." Fuli said.

"No, they don't." Kion agreed.

"Yes, now come on. Let's go save Kiara." Kovu said.

The four continued towards the geyser chamber. When they got there however, the only one there was Janja. He was looking around like he didn't know where Kiara was.

"But how is that possible? She couldn't have crawled off." Janja was saying to himself.

Janja looked up at Ono and jumped to try and snap him out of the sky but missed. Ono then flew to where Simba, Kovu, Kion, and Fuli were.

"Ono, where's Kiara?" Kion asked even though he knew what most likely happened.

"I was able to stall Janja for a while before he got to the geyser chamber, but she wasn't here when we got here." Ono answered.

"Do you think the others found a way to her and got her out of here?" Fuli asked.

"It seems like it." Kovu agreed.

"Than you four go and look for them to find out. I'm going to deal with Janja once and for all." Simba said.

Kion for a second wanted to protest but decided that his dad was right.

"Alright dad but be careful. Even by himself, Janja is dangerous." Kion warned.

Kion lead Kovu and Fuli out of the volcano while Simba jumped down to Janja. Janja heard Simba and turned around to face him. Janja growled angrily as Simba approached him. Janja couldn't believe that he had had the key to victory, but that it somehow vanished. He guessed that he must have had someone sneak in to rescue Kiara.

It didn't matter however, Janja would go after Kiara after he took down Simba. Janja and Simba started circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The geysers around them hissed and blew angrily, showing the anger that the lion and hyena had towards each other.

"Lost your secret weapon, didn't you?" Simba taunted.

"Yeah, but what's it matter? I'll capture her again eventually or that cub of hers sometime after it's born. I can raise it better, put it to better use than you Pride Landers ever will." Janja said.

"You'll never have my daughter's cub Janja." Simba said.

"Oh, but I will. Papa Janja is all that cub will ever need once I have it." Janja said.

"Papa Janja? Your much more of a creepy uncle." Simba scoffed.

Janja growled at Simba's insult.

"Simba, your one dead king." Janja growled before charging at Simba.

Simba jumped to the left and rammed into Janja's side, nearly nocking him into a geyser that was about to blow. Janja slowly got up and glared at Simba.

"It's useless Janja. Alone, your no match for me." Simba said.

Janja smirked as Simba said that.

"What about seven hyenas?" Janja asked.

Simba looked confused for a moment before he heard laughing. He looked around to see the rest of Janja's clan descending into the geyser chamber to help Janja.

"Seven on one is hardly a fair fight, even for a king like you Simba." Janja said.

"Bring 'em on, I've fought hyenas who were braver and better at fighting and had more brains then you and your clan combined." Simba said.

Janja growled, even angrier.

"Let's get him boys!" Janja shouted

All seven hyenas charged. Simba grabbed Chungu by his scruff and used him to club Cheezi and Janja away before slamming him against the ground. Kutana jumped on his back, but Simba hit him square in the face with the back of his head. The hyena still held on, but Simba was quickly able to buck him off like an angry bull to its rider. He turned around and grabbed Nne and Tano's heads in both his paw.

He slammed them both, jaw first, to the ground. Tazaki and Chungu came up and rammed into Simba's back legs, sending him to the ground. He rolled out of the way before they could strike down at them. Janja came up to attempt the same, but Simba shot up, hitting Janja's lower jaw with his head. As soon as Simba stood up, Nne and Tano bit both of Simba's front legs.

Simba tucked both his front legs to his chest and let his front half fall on the two hyenas. Kutana and Tazaki came to attack Simba's back legs, but he quickly horse kicked the hyenas. Right after the kick, Nne came and grabbed one of Simba's back legs. Simba tried to shake him off, but Chungu came and rammed into Simba's head, dazing him. Simba shook the stars from his eyes.

When he got his focus back, Simba looked to see Janja ram into his chest with Cheezi and Chungu. It sent Simba staggering back towards the geysers. Janja and his clan came closer to Simba, flanking him. Simba tried to snap at Janja, but Janja leaned out of the way and hit Simba across the jaw, making him stagger even more. The other clan members then responded with their own punches.

Soon enough, the hyenas forced Simba towards the edge of a geyser. Janja then rammed Simba in the chest again, pushing him into the geyser. As he fell, Simba was able to grab onto the side of the geyser with his claws. Simba looked up when he heard laughing. Janja and his clan were standing around the geyser.

"Janja, he didn't fall in." Chungu observed.

"Don't worry furbrain. From the sound of it, the geyser is about ready to blow, and I'm going to take great pleasure in watching his royal majesty get fried." Janja laughed.

Simba glared at Janja as he laughed. He looked down and saw that the geyser was boiling furiously and heard it rumbling. Janja wasn't lying, the geyser was going to blow and soon. Simba looked back up towards Janja and his clan. He could try to climb out, but there was no way Janja and his clan were going to let him, but Simba wasn't going to give Janja the satisfaction of him not trying to put up a fight.

Simba began to carefully, but quickly climb. Cheezi shuddered back as he watched.

"Janja, he's climbing out." Cheezi said.

"I can see that!" Janja snapped.

Simba soon got one of his paws over the geyser's mouth, but Janja bit down on it. Simba yelled out and his paw fell down to his side for second before gripping the side of the geyser again. Simba reached with the other paw, but Janja bit it as well. Simba pulled that paw back as well after Janja let go. Simba grunted in anger, there was no way he was going to be able to get out of the geyser as long as Janja was up there with his clan.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Janja laughed.

Simba stared directly at Janja.

"Curse you Janja." Simba said.

That however just caused Janja to laugh even more.

"Say boys, way don't I make this quicker and push him off?" Janja asked his clan.

Janja's entire clan began to chant 'push, push, push, push, push.' Janja laughed with glee and began to bend down towards Simba to throw him into the geyser like his uncle did to his father during the stampede and tried to do to him during the fire that started before the battle at Pride Rock. Janja was about to grab Simba's paws, but suddenly the look on Janja's face changed from evil gleefulness to surprise. Simba saw Janja look behind him before he was pulled back, the same went for the rest of his clan. Simba heard fighting going on up above.

Simba listened to the fighting going on for a minute before a jet of hot steam hit him. The steam stung the bite mark of Simba's paws. Simba hissed from the pain and he felt himself slipping. His paws were shaking from the pain. Simba tried to climb again but was unable to.

Soon enough, his paws gave way and he began to fall into the geyser. Simba's falling however stopped when he felt something grab onto his mane. Simba was able to look up and see that Jasiri had caught him. She had some vines tied around her that were being pulled on by some vine rope by her sister, parents, and aunt.

"Jasiri?" Simba finally managed to say in surprise.

"Don't get this wrong, but you sure are heavy." Jasiri said through her teeth and Simba's mane.

Jasiri and her family soon succeeded in pulling Jasiri and Simba out of the geyser. When Jasiri let go of Simba's mane, he looked around to see what Jasiri and her family had done. Janja and his clan were lying around either knocked out or too hurt to get up. Simba looked towards Jasiri and her family in surprise. Jasiri just smiled up at him.

"You can thank us later, but for now, let's get you to your family and friends." Jasiri said.

Still in shock and not knowing what else to say, Simba simply responded with.

"Yeah."

Jasiri smiled, she had half expected Simba to assume that they had done something with Kiara and the others.

"Alright, follow us." Jasiri's father said

Jasiri and her clan escorted Simba towards the heart of the volcano where they told Simba, Kiara and the others would be waiting. As they walked, Simba looked behind them a couple times to make sure they weren't being followed by a member of Janja's clan that Jasiri and her clan hadn't knocked unconscious. He also kept his eyes on Jasiri and her clan, not because he was suspicious of them, but because he was surprised to see them here.

"Uh, hay, why are you and your clan here anyway?" Simba asked.

"Ono asked us to come." Jasiri answered.

"Ono?" Simba exclaimed.

"Yeah, he knew that Janja would most likely try something with Kiara being pregnant. So, he told us to sneak in and save her while you and the others dealt with Janja and his clan." Jasiri explained.

"Yeah, he threatened to kill her and her and Kovu's cubs if we tried to attack. He even said that he was going to try and raise them as his own and name it Janja Jr. if we left Kiara with him." Simba said.

Jasiri shivered and stuck her tongue out at the idea. In Jasiri's mind, if Janja ever did have kids, she'd feel sorry for them. She knew Janja already didn't care one bit for his clan and most likely wouldn't care anymore for his son or daughter. He'd just treat them like the rest of his clan, like slaves.

"Janja wouldn't make a good father, would he?" Jasiri's aunt asked.

"From what I've observed of his personality, no he wouldn't." Jasiri laughed.

"I just hope he didn't begin calling himself something, like Papa Janja for example." Madoa said.

"Uh, he actually did." Simba pointed out.

"Sorry I asked." Madoa said.

"Ugh, what a grade-a certified big ego-ed hyena he is." Jasirir sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jasiri dear, you do know that ego-ed isn't a word?" Jasiri's mother stated.

"Well it is now." Jasiri joked, causing her entire family to laugh.

When she and her family stopped laughing, Jasiri looked ahead and saw that they were coming to the heart of the volcano. When they entered the chamber, they saw Kiara waiting in the mouth of a tunnel that lead out of the volcano with the others.

"Kiara!" Simba shouted, glad to see his daughter safe and unharmed.

Kiara shoot her head directly in the direction of her dad's voice.

"Dad!" Kiara shouted happily at the sight of her father despite her anger towards him after the meeting with Jasiri at Pride Rock.

Jasiri and her clan looked towards Simba.

"Well come on, let's get you two reunited and get these vines off me." Jasiri said.

Simba was about to respond, but before he did, something tackled Jasiri. It was Janja, and he was angry.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter 8 you guys, I didn't write the scenes where Jasiri and her family rescues Kiara because I felt it didn't really need to be explored and this chapter was already too long, but we got all we needed, Bunga calls Janja, Janjie liked he said he would back in the prologue, we get a small battle with the clan, wish I could have made it more epic, but I didn't have much to work with, but it turned out well, and Simba gets rescued by Jasiri and her family, which will hopefully make him open his mind, and he's right Papa Janja is more of a creepy uncle, Simb would know obviously, and it seems Janja isn't giving up yet; Janja, give it up, your not Dalia from the Scarred Pride fanfic! Also, that hyena Kutana, is a name I came up with for my favorite background hyena who hasn't been given a name yet and his name in Swahili translates to 'give a name' from 'Kutoa jina.' Now everyone, I'll upload the epilogue in a few days when it's done; I kinda want to upload it the day I joined this site, but that's not until the 29th of this month and I don't want to force us all to wait that long. So, for now good day/night and God bless!**


	10. Chapter 9: Acceptance

**Chapter 9: Acceptance**

 **Hello once again everybody, I am back with chapter 9. I was hoping to get everything that was left into this, but it got too long, so I had to split it up into two final chapters. Now, I hope you all, especially those who read the Scarred Pride are ready to read this chapter and see some familiar faces.**

* * *

"Jasiri!" Jasiri's family shouted as Janja tackled her.

Jasiri and Janja rolled down into the lava chamber is a cluster of fur and vines. The two hyenas snapped and clawed at each other until they went rolling over some ledge. Jasiri's family and Simba ran over to the ledge. The vines still wrapped around Jasiri had saved her from falling into the lava below by getting caught on a pointy and jagged jutted-out surface in the rock wall. Janja had been fortunate enough to get a good paw grip.

Janja was swiping and biting at Jasiri to make her vines snap and fall into the lava while Jasiri was kicking out to make Janja stop, but not fall in the lava.

"Jasiri, be careful." Jasiri mom shouted down to her.

Kion looked and saw that there was a stalactite Jasiri could jump on and cling to.

"Jasiri, jump onto that stalactite behind you!" Kion shouted.

Jasiri kicked Janja in the face to make him back off and looked at what Kion was talking about. The stalactite behind her and Janja was just within jumping reach. The only problem was that her vines would pull her back if she jumped and probably slip off the rock walls jutted out surface. Jasiri quickly kicked Janja back again before knawing through the knotted vines. She threw them at Janja who just got tangled up in them from struggling to shake them off.

Jasiri looked back at the stalactite and braced herself for the jump. Janja snapped at Jasiri as she jumped, just missing her by an inch. Jasiri dug her claws into the stalactite, getting a good grip.

"Leaving, so soon? But it's bath time Jasiri." Janja said.

Jasiri looked down at the lava after Janja said that.

"Sorry, but I took a bath earlier this morning before meeting Simba." Jasiri replied.

Jasiri now looked for a way to get back onto solid ground. She looked and saw more stalactites she could jump onto, along with some stalagmites to get back on solid ground. Jasiri carefully shimmied around the stalactite and made a jump for the second one. Janja saw this and immediately began to chase Jasiri, successfully jumping to the first stalactite.

"Jasiri, be careful. Janja's right behind you." Madoa shouted out.

"Yeah, and about to catch up toots." Janja mocked.

Jasiri quickly jumped from stalactites to stalagmites to get back on solid ground. Janja was doing a good job in keeping up with her despite being tangled in Jasiri's vines. Jasiri finally got to the last stalactite and began carefully climbing up it to get a good enough jump to solid ground. Janja got to the stalactite as well and began to climb up after her carelessly quick.

"Jasiri, jump quickly!" Kiara shouted.

Jasiri took a look and assumed from her height and distance that she would just be able to make it.

"Stay right there Jasiri." Janja said from not far below her.

Jasiri studied her jump once more before taking the leap.

"Miss the jump, miss the jump, miss the jump." Janja mouthed to himself.

Unfortunately for Janja, Jasiri was just able to make the jump. She grabbed on to the ledge and was about to climb up, but part of the ledge cracked and gave way. Jasiri quickly clung to the side of the wall but wasn't able to get a good grip.

"Yes!" Janja shouted, seeing that Jasiri was about to fall into the lava.

Jasiri finally lost her grip and began to fall, but suddenly someone grabbed her. Simba caught her by her hyena's mane.

"Dad?" Kion exclaimed in shock.

" **NO**!" Janja shouted.

"You saved me?" Jasiri said as Simba pulled her back up and set her down.

"Well, Kion, Kiara, and their friends would have never forgiven me if I had just let you fall." Simba said, brushing it off.

Jasiri gave a slight laugh.

"Alright, I'll take that as a 'your welcome.'" Jasiri said.

"Oh yeah, well here I come!" Janja shouted.

Janja climbed his way up the stalactite and made the jump. Janja outstretched his claws as he flew towards Jasiri and Simba. Jasiri gasped and out of reflex, punched Janja in the face before he could grab the ledge. Janja fell screaming towards the lava.

"Oh no, what have I done!?" Jasiri gasped in shock at what she just did.

Jasiri looked over the ledge and to her relief, Janja didn't fall into the patch of lava below, but he didn't fall onto solid ground either. Janja was hanging upside down, the vines that Jasiri threw on him had caught onto a long, skinny, outstretched, pointy slap of rock and saved him from falling. Jasiri looked and saw that there was also a path that lead into the area Janja fell into. Jasiri and Simba walked to the path that lead to Janja with everyone else joining them. Janja was struggling to get out of the vines but stopped and gave a slight shout of fright when he noticed everyone gathering around him and not looking to happy.

Janja began to laugh nervously.

"Alright, look, I'll be the first to admit that knocking out and kidnapping Kiara while she was pregnant, deciding to raise her kids as my puppet ruler slaves when they were born and killing and eating her afterwards, or just threatening kill them both if you attacked, or to just eat the cubs if they didn't follow my orders as they grew up was going a teensy tiny bit too far in taking the leap off the deep end." Janja said nervously.

"A teensy tiny bit?" Kovu said.

Janja just continued to try and beg for his life.

"But hay, look, I'll make a deal with all you. Let me go and you can take Kiara back and keep Janja Jr." Janja said.

"Hmm, okay." Jasiri agreed.

"Really?" Janja asked, smiling with relief.

"No, of course not. Why don't you just hang out until your clan comes to get you." Jasiri said.

Everyone turned around and walked away, leaving Janja still hanging upside down over the patch of lava.

"Ahhh! I'll get you Jasiri! I'll get all of you, and everyone you all care about, no matter the cost!" Janja screamed angrily at everyone as they walked off. "Well, maybe not no matter the cost, but you know what I mean."

Kovu suddenly stopped walking and went back towards Janja.

"Forgot something." Kovu said.

Kovu gave Janja a hard punch across the face.

"That's for kidnapping Kiara and our unborn cubs!" Kovu angrily said. "And this…"

Kovu gave Janja another hard punch, but this time directly across the mouth, managing to knock out a couple teeth and loosening some others.

"…Is for everything else." Kovu said.

Kovu then leaned in close towards Janja, looking him very closely in the eyes.

"Next time you attempt a kidnapping or come in to the Pride Lands and so much as look at me the wrong way, I'll kill you." Kovu warned Janja before walking back towards the others.

Everyone resumed their leaving of Janja's volcano.

"Wow Kovu, I can't believe you gave Janja a nose bleed." Bunga said.

Janja began struggling with the vines again, which made them loosen. Janja fell closer towards the lava before the vines jerked to a stop. Janja looked and saw that he was hanging less then a foot away from the lava.

"Mommy." Janja squeaked fearfully.

Everyone gathered outside Janja's volcano, checking out Kiara to see if she was okay.

"Kiara, are you okay, did Janja hurt?" Simba asked.

"Janja hit my belly a few times. I think the cubs might be alright, but I don't know?" Kiara said with worry.

"Then we should have that blue faced monkey take a look to see if they're okay." Timon suggested

"I'll take her to Rafiki after we get outta here." Kovu said.

"Yes, but no matter what happens at least we were able to save Kiara." Simba said.

"No dad, we didn't save Kiara, it was Jasiri and her clan." Kion said.

"No, me and my clan didn't save Kiara alone. Ono came to get us, you all distracted Janja, and we saved her while you did so. It was a team effort even if not all of us knew about it." Jasiri explained.

"You're right Jasiri." Kiara agreed.

Kiara then looked towards Simba.

"You did thank them, right dad?" Kiara asked.

Simba looked towards Kiara and then to Jasiri and her clan. She was right, he hadn't thanked them yet for saving her or him from nearly falling into that geyser.

"Uh, no I didn't." Simba admitted.

Simba turned to Jasiri and her clan.

"Jasiri, thank you for saving Kiara and me from falling into that geyser." Simba admitted.

"And?" Jasiri pushed further.

"And, your welcome for me saving you from falling into that lava that Janja is currently hanging over." Simba said.

"Finally, eh?" Jasiri joked. "Now come on everybody, why don't we get outta here."

"Agreed." Kion said.

Everybody began to make their way towards home.

"Hay, you all heard that when I called Janja, Janjie right?" Bunga asked.

"Really, you called him that? I would have paid anything to see that." Jasiri laughed.

"So, Janja was really planning to raise your cubs as his own and call them Janja Jr.?" Kion asked Kiara.

"Please, don't repeat the name Janja Jr." Kiara said.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't succeed. Janja would make a terrible father." Fuli scoffed.

"What if Janja actually did have a cub?" Bunga said.

Beshte shuddered at the thought.

* * *

After everyone left Janja's lands, Kovu immediately took Kiara to get looked at by Rafiki and Makini. The good news was that they couldn't find any visible damage done to the cubs by Janja but wouldn't be able to completely know until they were born. Everyone continued their way home, Jasiri's clan joining them. When they got to Pride Rock and told Nala everything that happened, she thanked Jasiri's clan for their help. She also told Simba about the clan's plans to leave the Pride Lands tomorrow, but left Malka's lands out of the explanation, and that she was going to escort them out.

Simba asked the clan where they were going to go, but they just lied by telling him that they'll figure something out. With a little push from Nala, Simba offered the clan a place to stay for the night. The clan stayed in the lower den but had to be watched. Luckily for the clan, Kion was allowed to do the watching, but with Vitani joining him. Kovu even gave the clan a portion of tonight's kill.

The next day, Nala, Kion, Kovu, and even Kiara woke up early. Nala intending to keep her promise to Jasiri and her clan to take them to the pass that lead to Malka's lands. They descended down Pride Rock to find Jasiri's clan and the Lion Guard waiting for them. As they all walked to the pass, Kiara walked in the center in case Janja was stupid enough to try and kidnap her again. Also, as they walked, Simba was watching them from Pride Rock, and he was thinking.

Everyone soon got to the pass. Jasiri and her clan looked towards everyone.

"Well, I guess this is all your guys' stop." Jasiri said.

"I'm afraid it is." Nala said.

"Nala, we thank you again for your kindness." Liwa thanked.

"It was the very least I could have done." Nala said.

"No, you could have done nothing at all, but you helped." Baba said.

Kiara and Kovu looked down at Tunu and Wema.

"You two stay safe out there okay." Kiara said.

"Don't worry Kiara, we will." Tunu promised.

"Good." Kovu said.

Madoa was thanking the Lion Guard for everything they've done for her and her clan. The Lion Guard thanked her for everything she and her clan have done for them as well. Kion walked up to Jasiri.

"Kion, thank you again for everything you've done for me. I know I've said that a lot, but still, thank you." Jasiri said.

"And thank you for everything you've taught me. I'll be sure to always remember them when dealing with other hyenas." Kion promised.

"You just be careful when you do so though. Not all good hyenas are as friendly as us." Jasiri said. "And you keep that sister of yours and her cubs safe when they're born so we can hopefully see them one day, maybe with one of them as the leader of the new Lion Guard."

"That's the only thing I know how to do." Kion replied.

Jasiri smiled up and Kion and through herself against his chest, burying her face into his mane. Kion was shocked for a second before he wrapped a fore leg around her. Jasiri quickly wiped a small tear away from her right eye before her and Kion pulled away.

"I guess this is good-bye." Jasiri said.

"For now." Kion assured her.

Jasiri and her clan gathered together and began to set off. Everyone waved good-bye as the clan walked off. Just before Jasiri and her clan disappeared out of sight, a voice shouted 'wait.' Jasiri's clan stopped and they all turned around along with everybody else to see Simba running towards them.

"Dad?" Kion exclaimed.

"What do you think Simba is doing here?" Jasiri's dad asked.

"No idea." Jasiri mom replied.

"Well come on, let's go find out." Jasiri said as she began walking back.

The clan slowly walked back down to the group. Simba was sitting in between everybody, who just stared at him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kiara asked.

Simba looked to her and then back towards Jasiri's clan.

"I came to talk to Jasiri and her clan." Simba answered.

"About what?" Jasiri's father asked.

"I came to say thank you all for your help yesterday in rescuing Kiara despite the things I said to you all yesterday." Simba said.

"Jasiri is a friend of Kion's, and that was his sister and the future queen that Janja kidnapped. So of course, we helped." Jasiri's mother said.

"Anyone who befriends Jasiri can be considered part of our clan." Jasiri's father also said.

"Yes, and yesterday also gave me a lot to think about over night. It made me realize that I was wrong in what I thought about all of you just because you were hyenas. I'm sorry I said all those things and any accusations I made against you." Simba said.

He then turned towards the Lion Guard.

"And all of you, I'm sorry for what I said to you to. You all have been protecting the Pride Lands since you were still young, perhaps too young, for years and I took it for granted. You kept Kion's secret because you trusted his judgement, and that's a sign of good faith which everyone should have in a leader they trust." Simba said.

Simba now looked towards Kiara.

"Kiara, and I'm sorry for what I said to you about the story of King Kwanza and the matriarch hyena. That story is true, and it was how the Pride Lands were founded. Our, pride wouldn't be here today and none of us might have even been born if it wasn't for the ancestors of the clan Jasiri and her clan use to be a part of." Simba said.

Simba now turned to Jasiri.

"And Jasiri, you were also right. My grandfather Ahadi, did judge you hyenas harshly after the hyena rebellion, we let our fear cloud our judgement and to this day, we lions still judge you hyenas all the same and I'm sorry for doing so." Simba apologized.

"Well, I can't really say that I blame you. Terrifying things like the hyena rebellion can have consequences that plaque us even years after they end." Jasiri said.

"I would know myself." Simba said, looking towards Kovu.

Kion finally stepped up.

"So, dad, what your saying is?" Kion said.

"Yes Kion." Simba said, turning towards Jasiri's clan, "You all asked for my permission to join the Pride Lands, well, you may join us, and I hope you will all forgive everything I said to you."

Jasiri and her clan looked at each other. They were all surprised that their actions in saving Kiara yesterday made Simba have change of heart. When they first met on Pride Rock, he seemed as immovable as mountain in his belief about hyenas. Now however, they couldn't believe he was apologizing to them and offering them a place in the Pride Lands when they were so close to leaving these lands. They all looked behind Simba, towards everyone else.

They all looked hopeful that the clan would say yes despite Simba's former harsh treatment towards them yesterday before the kidnapping. Jasiri's parents looked towards her, each giving her a smile that told her the clan's fate of which home they lived in would be her choice. Jasiri looked towards Kion and locked eyes with him for a moment before making the decisions for her clan.

"I think I speak for all my clan in saying we forgive you Simba and would love to become the first true Pride Lander hyenas in years." Jasiri said.

Everyone immediately cheered at Jasiri's answer and crowded around the clan. Kion went up to Jasiri and scooped her into another hug, only this one was a little too tight.

"Ugh, Kion, you're going to crush me to death before we even have the chance to settle in." Jasiri said, trying to squirm out of Kion's fore legs.

"Oh, sorry." Kion apologized.

"Uh, so, what now?" Madoa asked curiously.

"Well, we should announce to the kingdom that you're going to be living here from now on." Nala answered, "We won't want any animals to see you and get the wrong idea."

"Yeah, good idea." Jasiri said, still wrapped in Kion's bone crushing hug.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Kiara said as she began running towards Pride Rock.

Kiara didn't get ten paces before she stopped from a cramp in her side from her pregnancy and running too fast.

"Kiara, be careful." Kovu scolded as he ran to her.

Everyone began to walk towards Pride Rock for the announcement. Meanwhile, Kion and Jasiri followed slowly behind. Jasiri looked towards Kion.

"You know, you really do know how to sweep a girl off her paws." Jasiri said.

"Are you being genuine or are you just trying to mess with me?" Kion asked.

"I don't know?" Jasiri said with a smirk.

"You know, even with good hyenas, there's one thing I still don't like about them. They're always in teasing mode even when they're being genuinely serious." Kion said.

"Well, you don't understand because you're not a hyena." Jasiri said proudly.

"I'll take that." Kion said.

* * *

So, later that day, the entire kingdom gathered at Pride Rock. Simba presented Jasiri and her clan to the kingdom, sharing the story of what happened yesterday. He told everyone that they were all Pride Landers now and were to be treated equally. Simba knew that would be a bumpy road due to the fact of Jasiri and her clan being hyenas and none of the other Pride Landers knew them personally, but he and his family would deal with any problems that would most likely come up later. After the meeting, Simba, Nala, and the Lion Guard got the clan settled in.

They found an old hyena den, which unknown to them was used by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed during Scar's reign years ago, and Jasiri's clan took it. In time, it started to feel just like their old home. Now, a few weeks later, Jasiri was in the savanna, lying on her back in the tall grass, sunning herself. It was the very last day of the long rainy season and they were about to go into the long dry season, so Jasiri wanted to absorb as much of the cooler air as possible before it got hot. She however wasn't dreading the dry season like everyone else either.

Back in the Outlands, it was at least fifty times hotter than it was right now in the rainy seasons, and twice that during the dry seasons. So Jasiri thought that the Pride Lands' hot temperature couldn't get any worse than it got in the Outlands and would be able to handle it. She even made sure not to miss the opportunity to tease the Lion Guard members about it. Saying that the hot temperature of the dry season will feel like a cool temperature compared to what she's experienced. She had gotten tongues pointed out at her behind her back for that teasing, but she noticed.

"Oh, how very grown-up of you five." Jasiri had said to herself whenever they did so.

Jasiri lazily rolled over a laid her head on her paws to get some sun on her back. She sighed peacefully before she heard the sound of running paws not too far off. Jasiri shot up and looked over the tall grass to see Kion run past her.

"Kion, where are you going?" Jasiri called out.

Kion skidded to a halt and looked over and Jasiri. He quickly walked towards her and panted. Jasiri laughed at the sight of him panting

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Jasiri asked.

"Looking for you." Kion said.

"For me?" Jasiri questioned.

"Yeah, Kiara's cubs were born last night." Kion said.

"What, last night?" Jasiri gasped.

"Yeah, and Kiara really wants you to see them. So, I came to look for you and your clan." Kion said.

"Alright, go back and tell Kiara we'll be there in a few minutes. I'll go back home and get them." Jasiri said.

"Alright, see you soon." Kion replied, running back towards Pride rock.

Jasiri took a quick moment to stretch out her legs until their joints popped before she ran to her clan's new home. When she got to the den, she saw Tunu and Wema resting near the entrance. Jasiri couldn't help but give a slight laugh at the sight of the nearly two-and-a-half-years-old hyenas resting when they were always so full on energy and running around like Fuli at her fastest. She walked over to them and shook them awake.

"What the! What?" Wema asked, not too thrilled about having been woken up.

"We just fell asleep." Tunu added.

"Well that's funny, because all you two ever want to do is run around, and even though you're not younger pups anymore, it's still hard to get you two to go to sleep." Jasiri replied.

Jasiri's aunt, Mrithi came out to the commotion.

"What are you three talking about?" she asked.

Jasiri turned towards her aunt.

"Is everyone else here?" Jasiri asked.

"Your sister went hunting with Baruti." Mrithi said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Oh, it seems that those two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Jasiri said with barely held back laugh.

"Yes, but other then that everyone else is here. Why do you ask dear?" Mrithi questioned.

Jasiri looked from her aunt to her cousins and waved in a paw to signal a group huddle. The three hyenas came closer to Jasiri and leaned in.

"Kion came running by the watering hole looking for us. He said that Kiara and Kovu's cubs were born last night." Jasiri told them.

"Born last night?" Tunu gasped in excitement.

"Yes, and he said that Kiara wants us to come and see them. So, gather the rest of the clan and we'll go when Madoa and Baruti get back." Jasiri said.

"And speak of the devils, here they are now." Mrithi said.

Jasiri and her cousins looked where Mrithi was looking. Madoa was walking with a hyena that like most of the clan, had grey fur with a purplish tint, his was just lighter than the rest, he had light blue eyes, and a spot on his forehead that was shaped like a star. Baruti was Crocuta and Bakari's son, and the only other hyena in the clan that was Jasiri and Madoa's age, if not a few days to a week older. Ever since the clan was allowed into the Pride Lands and started experiencing the better life, Madoa and Baruti had been growing closer towards each other. Jasiri could definitely tell from the way Baruti was eyeing Madoa as they walked.

Jasiri saw Baruti quicken his pace to walk ahead of Madoa. As he did, he bumped her with his hip with a smirk on his face. Madoa staggered slightly and almost dropped the two rabbits she was carrying. She smiled at the older male hyena and continued to walk towards the others. The two set the rabbits down when they got in front of Jasiri, Wema, Tunu, and Mrithi.

"You know," Baruti began to say, "we're in the Pride Lands that has larger pray animals, yet me and Madoa here are only able to catch something small like these hoppers here."

"Well, it was just the two of us." Madoa said, coming up and rubbing her cheek against Baruti's neck, "If we we're to hunt a heard, we'd need at least two or three others with us, especially Jasiri."

"Well, either way, it seems you two love pups did good for yourselves." Jasiri commented.

"Ha! Thanks, we do what we can." Baruti replied.

"Okay, well there's another thing you can do." Mrithi said.

Madoa and Baruti perked up their ears and leaned in.

"Jasiri has something she needs to tell the clan, so let's get in the den so we can tell everyone else." Mrithi said.

Jasiri, Wema, and Tunu helped Madoa and Baruti carry the small collection of rabbits they caught back into the den, where the rest of the clan was waiting. They sat the catch in one of the corners of the den and gathered together with the rest of the clan, waiting to hear Jasiri's announcement.

"So, everyone, Jasiri has good news to share with us." Mrithi said, sitting next to Jasiri's parents.

"Really, what is it?" Jasiri's father asked.

"Well everyone, while I was down by the watering hole, Kion came by and he told me that Kiara and Kovu's cubs were born last night." Jasiri announced.

"Born last night?" Madoa exclaimed.

"You said cubs, so there are more than one?" Baruti questioned.

"I thought I heard screaming from far off last night." Jasiri's mother said.

"What did Kion say about them, are they all boy, girl, a some of both?" Jasiri's father asked.

"I don't know, all else that Kion said is that Kiara and Kovu really want us to see them. So, that's why I came to get all of you." Jasiri said.

"Than what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Wema shouted.

Immediately, Wema ran out of the den with Tunu close behind her. Mrithi laughed and began to run after her daughter and son. Jasiri and the rest of the clan quickly ran after the three to catch up with them. They caught up with Mrithi, but Wema and Tunu still ran far ahead.

"And they wanted to get some sleep just a few minutes ago." Jasiri said to herself.

The clan got to Pride Rock way after Wema and Tunu did. As they all were catching their breath, Wema and Tunu were jumping around and asking Kion, who was waiting at the bottom of Pride Rock for them, endless questions. Kion was doing his best not to stutter when trying to answer the questions without spoiling the surprise for them to see what the cubs looked like. Jasiri finally got her breath back and walk up to pry Wema and Tunu away from Kion, much to the stuttering lion's relief. Kion loved those two pups, but they could be a pawful sometimes with their hyperactive personalities.

"Wema, Tunu, give Kion some space please." Jasiri asked them. "I don't think he can take anymore questions."

Wema and Tunu did as they were told and stepped back.

"Sorry Kion." Wema and Tunu apologized as they stepped back.

Kion gave a smile a reassurance down to the pups.

"Don't worry you guys, everyone is really excited about Kiara and Kovu's cubs." Kion said.

"Speaking of which, how many are there?" Jasiri asked.

"Three: two boys, one girl." Kion explained.

"Terrific." Tunu said.

"Yeah, and my grandma, my dad's mom said that the two boys are a very special pair and trust me they are." Kion said.

"How's that?" asked, more curious about the cubs then before.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. You'll see when you see them." Kion said.

Jasiri said nothing more and just followed Kion up Pride Rock with the rest of her clan. She looked around and didn't see the pride anywhere.

"Where's the rest of the pride?" Jasiri asked.

"My dad is doing a quick border patrol, mom and Vitani took out the hunting party just before I came to find you, half of the rest of the pride are at the sunning rocks off to the other side of Pride Rock, and the rest are taking a morning stroll before the presentation." Kion explained.

"Presentation?" Wema questioned.

"Yeah, it's what every royal cub goes through. All the animals come to Pride Rock and watches as Rafiki, and I guess Makini will help with the other two, holds them up to the sky for everyone to see. He did it with my father when he was born, and he did it with Kiara and me to." Kion explained.

"Sounds like it'll be quite the spectacle." Jasiri's father said.

"Yes, and all of you are getting the secret VIP treatment." Kion said.

"VIP treatment?" Jasiri questioned.

Kion stopped and looked back at the clan.

"Yeah, you see, I'm not really supposed to be bringing you guys to see them before the presentation. The only ones allowed to see them before are the pride of course, Timon and Pumbaa, even Bunga since they're pretty much family, Zazu since he's the majordomo, and Rafiki and Makini." Kion explained.

"And it's because of tradition, but you, Kiara, and I guess Kovu aren't too tradition crazy like your dad, right?" Jasiri asked.

"For the most part." Kion replied.

Everyone continued up the stone steps to the den. Kiara and Kovu were the only ones inside, and each of them had their front legs in a cradling position. Kion stepped aside and beckoned them in.

"Just be quiet and go in slowly." Kion said, eyeing Wema and Tunu.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Tunu asked.

Mrithi just pressed Tunu, along with Wema forward before they could press their question further. As the clan got closer to Kiara and Kovu, they caught small glimpses of the cubs. There seemed to be one with auburn/brown fur like Kovu's, but a lighter shade, and one with golden fur, both of which Kovu had wrapped in his front legs. Kiara on the other paw was hold one with brownish orange fur. When Kiara noticed the clan walking forward, she immediately lit up more than she already was and alerted Kovu.

"All of you came." Kiara said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, course we did. To be the first Pride Lands' residence without any important close relations to the royal family and hyenas to see the royal cubs before the presentation, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Madoa said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, it's against tradition for you all to see them before the presentation, so you all gotta keep this pretty hush hush." Kiara said.

"Oh, don't worry, Kion already explained that to us." Jasiri said, "Besides, what are the cubs' names."

Kiara turned towards Kovu.

"These two are the second and third born." Kiara explained.

Kovu shook the cubs awake as gently as possible. Both cubs yawned and looked up with expressions of confusion and slight annoyance of having been woken up. The clan leaned in for a closer look. The light auburn/brown furred cub was a girl and had a cream-colored underbelly, a nose like Kovu's, but it was pink instead of black, and it had a stripe like Zira's on her head that was the same color as Kiara's fur, it also had a 'freckled' muzzle like Vitani had. The most distinguishing feature on this cub though, was the two different colored eyes, a reddish-brown one like Kiara's and an emerald green like Kovu's.

As for the other one, which was obviously one of the two boys, had golden fur with a lighter colored underbelly, red eyes and small mane tuft.

"They look amazing, especially the golden one here. He looks exactly like your father." Jasiri's mother said.

"Actually, more like my grandfather, Mufasa." Kiara corrected.

"And that's why Kiara decided to name him after him." Kovu added.

"So, instead of Janja Jr., we get Mufasa Jr., eh?" Jasiri said.

"Actually, when it comes to royalty, it's more of 'the second' than junior. So, it actually Mufasa the second." Kiara awkwardly explained.

"Alright than." Jasiri said.

"Well, what about the girl, what's her name?" Wema asked, using her front paws to lean over Kovu's front legs and get an even closer look.

Mrithi immediately grabbed her daughter by the tail and dragged her back.

"Wema, give the cub some space and don't lean in to close. You could scare it." Mrithi scolded.

"Sorry." Wema apologized.

"But she is right, what's her name?" Tunu re-asked.

"We decided to name her Talia." Kovu said.

"That's funny, that's one of the names Aunt Mrithi thought about naming Wema before deciding on Wema." Jasiri said, giving her aunt and cousin a playful shove.

"Yeah, yeah." Wema said, brushing it off. "What about the other boy?"

"This cub is a bit of an odd one, we all have to admit." Kiara said with nervous smile.

Kiara gently shook the cub awake like Kovu did with Talia and Mufasa II. The cub turned over and everyone got its full features. The brownish-orange cub had a tan underbelly, black mane tuft, black fur tufts on the elbows of his front legs as well, emerald green eyes, black Outlander nose like Kovu's, and on his chin, there was a fur tuft that sorta resembled a goatee. Kiara was right when she said there was something odd about this cub. It may have been their first time meeting the cub, but they felt like they had seen it somewhere before.

Kiara noticed the clan's confused expressions. Kiara tapped a paw on the ground to get their attention.

"You all notice it, huh?" Kiara said, a hit of sadness in her voice.

"Notice what?" Jasiri asked.

"This cub, whose he look like?" Kiara said.

They all took another moment to look at the cub. It suddenly hit Jasiri, she had seen a painting in the cave that served as the Lion Guard's lair that looked like this cub, but older.

"That cub looks a lot like…" Jasiri began to say.

"My great uncle, my dad's uncle, he looks like Scar." Kiara said.

"Except, he's got my eyes." Kovu said, pointing at his and his son's eyes that were emerald green instead of Scar's infamous neon green.

Jasiri looked from Mufasa II to the Scar look-a-like cub.

"Wow, just, just wow." was all that Jasiri could say.

"Yeah, me, Kovu, and especially my dad were just as shocked as you." Kiara said.

"So, uh, what's his name than?" Madoa asked.

"Well, we all talked for a bit last night and basically came to the conclusion that our ancestors and gods are probably trying to recreate Mufasa and Scar's story in a happier, more peaceful light. So, like my grandma Sarabi suggested, we named him after Scar, well his true name." Kiara explained.

"And what's the name?" Jasiri asked.

"Taka, so he's Prince Taka the second." Kiara answered.

Taka II shifted in Kiara's paws and gave a soft cub's growl. Kiara smiled down at the cub and gently scratched him under his chin. The cub seemed to relax, which caused Kiara to give a small sad sigh.

"I was too happy to think about it last night, but I'm worried for his future, for how his cubhood is." Kiara admitted. "What if other cubs are mean to him because of his resemblance. It's not like he choose to be born looking like this."

Jasiri and her clan knew Kiara was right there. Being judged for something you couldn't control was something her and the rest of her clan could understand. They've all had an overall smooth ride since they were accepted into the Pride Lands. They got occasional glances and animals report on them due to suspicions of them being up to no good for no reason, and all because they were hyenas. Taka II here would no doubt go through something similar due to his physical resemblance to Scar.

Other cubs would no doubt bully him for it weather he was the prince and future king or not. The adults around the Pride Lands that were Taka's family and friends could scold any cub who bullied him, but Jasiri knew it would be only temporary and the cubs would just bully him again later, get another scolding, and the cycle would continue until they probably broke Taka. Jasiri just than thought back to the fear the other Pride Landers had for her and her clan, which gave her a brilliant idea involving Wema and Tunu.

"Hay Kiara, I think I might have a way to where we can scare any of the cubs from ever bullying Taka." Jasiri said.

"What kind of idea?" Kiara asked.

Jasiri used her paw to scoot Wema and Tunu forward.

"Wema and Tunu when they first met you, said that they wanted to be play mates with your cubs when they're born. Well, even though we're friends to the pride now, maybe any bullies will still retain some fear from the stories of when all hyenas were your enemies and just the sight of Tunu and Wema could scare them from ever bullying Taka." Jasiri explained.

"It sounds good enough to work." Kovu replied.

"As long as you two played gently like you promised. Remember, little Taka and his brother and sister are littler than you two." Jasiri added.

"Oh, we promise on both parts." Wema and Tunu both said.

"Yeah, because you know the one thing about us hyenas. Our jaws are more bone crushing than a lions. So, you can scare anyone of bullies Taka with a small… love bite." Jasiri laughed.

Jasiri turned Tunu towards Kiara and Taka II, grabbed his upper and lower jaw with her paws, pulling back his lips to reveal his teeth and made snapping sounds as she opened and closed his jaws. Wema joined in and made the same snapping motions and sounds that Jasiri was doing with Tunu. Taka II meanwhile found the whole scene amusing and laughed at the sight.

"And you know, I think Taka approves." Kiara laughed.

"Alright Wema and Tunu, you two have officially gotten your wishes of being Taka II and his siblings' first official playmates." Jasiri said.

"Yes!" both pups shouted, doing a high paw.

The clan took a few more quick minutes to say hi to Kiara and Kovu's cubs before leaving, passing Kion on their way out.

"So, what did you think of them?" he asked.

"All three are wonderfully beautiful cubs." Jasiri's mom said.

"And Taka especially. That cub is quite the special one." Jasiri's dad said.

"I guess traits from your great grandparents returned to surprise us." Mrithi said. "Genetics."

"I can't wait to see him and his siblings playing with Wema and Tunu." Madoa said.

"Neither can we." Wema and Tunu said.

"I love that little cub." Jasiri said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear. Now hurry up and get out of here before my dad comes back and sees us breaking tradition." Kion said.

"Hustle hustle everyone." Jasiri's dad ordered.

The entire clan quickly descended Pride Rock to get ready for the presentation of Taka II and his siblings in a couple hours.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 9 everybody, Janja is beaten, Jasiri and her clan are finally let into the Pride Lands, the Pride Lands, and some of you see some familiar faces in Kiara and Kovu's cubs, especially Taka II, who is one of the main characters in my Scarred Pride story, if any of you haven't read my Scarred Pride story yet, you should after the next/last chapter of this story. As for names, Madoa's boyfriend, Baruti, his name means "teacher" in Swahili, and his mom, Bakari that I mentioned means "only" in Swahili, both of which, I read from somewhere. That wraps it up everybody, I'll see you all tomorrow for the last chapter, but for now, good day/night, still gonna say happy new year since it's still January, and God bless.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Alright everyone, after me thinking many times 'the next chapter will be the last one,' but being proven wrong because the chapter becomes too long is finally over and the epilogue is finally here. I have nothing else to say, so read and enjoy.**

* * *

The Pride Lands were in the late long dry season. The temperatures were scorching hot and the water holes had gotten smaller. Jasiri, like she said, was enduring the hot temperatures way better than everyone else, and so was her clan. Everyone was now however getting a break from the hot temperatures in the coolness of the night. Other than the humming of crickets, it was a peacefully quiet night…but that soon changed.

With one more wide stride, the four-month-old Prince Taka finally made it into the Pride Lands with the hair still in his mouth. He stopped for a second and looked behind him. Janja and his clan were still chasing after him, and from the fiery look in Janja's eyes, they weren't going to give up the chase anytime soon. Taka turned and began to run again, despite his aching legs and pounding chest telling him to stop.

"Get back here you little tail biting punk!" Janja angrily shouted.

" _Oh, he's getting closer._ " Taka thought fearfully, " _I should have tested this out on Tunu or Wema or gotten one of them to back me up_."

After a few minutes of running, Taka ran past some boulders and looked to the side. There was a hollowed out log he could hide under. Taka dove in and stayed perfectly still and quiet. Taka heard Janja and his clan come around the log, and Taka covered his mouth with his paws to keep his breathing quiet. It didn't work however, because one of Janja's hyenas looked through a hole that was in the side of the log.

"Janja! Janja! He's in there!" the hyena shouted.

Taka looked behind to see Janja dive into the log after him. Taka moved just in time to have Janja miss his snapping grab for him. Taka was able to run upright inside the log due to his small size while Janja was forced to crawl, it didn't help him though. Janja reached out a paw and grabbed Taka around left leg. Taka kicked Janja in the face three time until the hyena let go.

Taka made it through the other side of the log, narrowly avoiding getting grabbed by Janja again and continued to run for it. Janja however got stuck in the other end of the log since it was narrower than the other end. Janja struggled to get out but couldn't and watched as Taka continued to run off.

"Dang it, are you freaking kidding me?!" Janja angrily shouted.

Janja looked back towards his clan.

"Why didn't any of you fur brains block the other side so he couldn't escape?" Janja asked before realizing it was pointless asking, "Oh, just never mind and get me out quickly. That little tail bitter is gonna get away!"

Janja's clan rushed over to Janja and quickly pulled him out before running off after Taka again. Taka, meanwhile, was very close to Pride Rock and catching his breath.

"Almost there, and with this tail hair, I'll be able to prove to those three jerks that I actually went into Janja's lands, prove I'm not afraid and will never seek his help in anything." Taka said.

Taka broke out into one more run but he tripped over a root and fell flat on his face. After Taka spat out a clump of grass, he found out he'd dropped the hair he'd been carrying. He began to crawl towards it, but a black paw stepped on it before he could grab it. The club slowly looked up and saw Janja growling down at him, baring his teeth.

"Uh, is it too late to say sorry?" Taka asked.

"Papa Janja doesn't take sorries." Janja growled.

Janja made a grab for Taka, who spat in his face to try and distract him. Janja yelled out in disgust and anger.

"Kid, you are on my last freaking nerve!" Janja shouted, making another grab for Taka.

Despite Taka's best efforts to crawl away, Janja grabbed him in his paw again. Taka tried to kick out at Janja's face again to make him let him go. This just frustrated Janja even more.

"Stop freaking kicking." Janja growled.

Taka quickly bent his body upwards and bit Janja's nose, causing the hyena to drop him.

"Dang it, are you freaking kidding me?!" Janja shouted angrily again.

Taka quickly ran off. Janja's clan members appeared and made lunges for him, which he narrowly avoiding, even feeling the tips of their paw brushing his sides. Taka made a dash through some tall grass, hoping to lose the hyenas, but they were still in hot pursuit. Taka ran into a clearing of the tall grass, running into something that made him bounce back and fall on his back. Taka looked up fearfully for a moment before realizing the thing he ran into was Jasiri, who was sitting with her back facing him.

"Taka, what are you doing here?" Jasiri asked, turning to face the young cub.

Before Taka could even think about answering her question, Janja and his hyenas came rushing into the clearing. Taka immediately ran to hide behind Jasiri, who had gone into her fighting stance.

"What's going on here Janja?" Jasiri demanded.

Janja pointed an accusing claw at Taka.

"That, that little demon came into my den and pulled a hair out of my tail, and now it's his turn!" Janja said.

Janja tried to lurk behind Jasiri to get to Taka, but Jasiri kept moving in his way.

"He's going to get what he has coming to him. I don't care if he's the prince." Janja declared.

"You'll do no such thing Janja." Jasiri shot back.

"Fine, me and my boys will warm up on you first." Janja growled.

Janja and his clan charged at Jasiri. Jasiri jumped at Janja and landed on his back, pinning him to the ground. Cheezi and Chungu tried to come to Janja's rescue from both sides, but Jasiri jumped, turned, and kicked both of them away. Janja shot straight up, hitting Jasiri in the stomach and tossing her away from him. Janja tried to jump on top of her with all fours, but Jasiri rolled out of the way and kicked Janja in the chest.

She than got up and dove underneath Nne and flipped him. Tano tried to come up to sneak attack her, but she turned and snapped at him. Tano narrowly avoided Jasiri's jaws and got rammed into his side. She than turned to Tazaki. The hyena made a savage bite for her, but Jasiri ducked and rammed her head into his lower jaw before head-butting him to the ground like Kion did to him years ago when she and him first fought Janja's clan together.

As Jasiri was shaking the dazedness out of her head, Kutana rammed into her side, sending her to the ground. He made a karate chop at her with his foreleg, but Jasiri blocked it with her own foreleg, parrying it. She than punched and kicked the hyena in the face, sending him flat on his back. Cheezi and Chungu came from behind to attack her again. Jasiri grabbed the red nosed hyena with her back legs and threw him into Chungu.

"Jasiri!" Taka's voice shouted.

Jasiri looked behind her to see Janja chasing after Taka. Jasiri quickly rushed towards them and grabbed an unsuspecting Janja by his tail.

"What the?!" Janja shouted in surprise.

Jasiri pulled Janja away from Taka and used all her might to swing him around. After a few spins, Jasiri let go, sending Janja crashing into his clan who were gathered up together like a group of bowling pins. They groaned as they fell on top of each other. Jasiri walked slowly towards them.

"Ugh. Cut it out." Janja pleaded.

"No problem, just leave Taka alone and go back to your den to think about what you've done like the naughty little pup you are." Jasiri mocked.

Janja growled angrily and the smile Jasiri had on her face as she mocked him and his clan. He wanted to attack her, but knowing that they weren't going to win this fight with Jasiri and he not wanting to risk waking up the pride anymore than he might have already had, he and his clan began to flee.

"Whatever, but just you and that little tail bitter wait. I ain't gonna forget this anytime soon!" Janja declared.

Janja and his clan finally started back to the Outlands.

"Come back for a visit anytime Janja." Jasiri said before laughing.

Now with Janja and his crew gone, Jasiri walked over to Taka to make sure the young cub was alright. Jasiri saw that he had his head hung low and there was a pouty look on his face. Jasiri sat in front of him, knowing the two of them were going to be here for a while.

"Are you alright Taka?" Jasiri asked him.

"No, I'm not. I lost the hair." Taka said with a slight, but noticeable crack in his angry voice.

"What hair?" Jasiri asked.

"Janja's tail hair." Taka answered.

"Why would you want a strand of Janja's tail hair?" Jasiri asked.

"Because of Mkaidi, Punda, and Mashimo." Taka said.

"Ugh. Those three." Jasiri scoffed.

Mkaidi, Punda, and Mashimo were three cubs about Taka's age and they were extreme bullies. Much to Kiara and Kovu's relief, most of the cubs in the pride accepted and respected Taka despite his physical similarities to Scar. He had even become close friends with three other lion cubs, Grey, son of Kula and Chumvi, and the sisters, Bluu and Griffin, daughters of Tojo and Tama. It was even planned to one day betroth Taka and Bluu if they ever grew any closer to each other than they already were. Mkaidi, Punda, and Mashimo were the only cubs in the pride that didn't treat Taka with any sort of respect because of his appearance.

Wema and Tunu like they had promised, hung out with Taka, his siblings, and friends all the time and protected Taka from the three bullies' insults. The three bullies were hardly ever fazed by them since they knew they couldn't do anything to them without getting in trouble or making the Pride Lander animals more scared of them than some already still were even after all these months. Jasiri wanted to know the full story, so she decided to ask Taka for it.

"Tell me everything Taka." Jasiri said.

"Well, me and my friends were playing hide n' seek this afternoon in the tall grasses under Uncle Kion's watch. It was Fasa's turn to count and find us. While I was hiding, the three of them came across me, and, and, and they…" Taka explained, his voice cracking more and more as he did.

"They mocked you about your, appearance?" Jasiri asked.

Taka finally broke. He flew himself at Jasiri and sobbed into her chest. Jasiri wrapped a comforting paw around Taka and nuzzled the top of his head with her snout. After a minute of crying into her chest, Taka got a hold of himself and went back to explaining the story.

"They said that when the day comes of when the royal lessons for the future king begins. They'll choose Mufasa as the next king even though he's the second born and that I'll be jealous about it and I'll get Janja to help me get my spot of next in line back by offering him a deal." Taka explained. "I told them I would never do that, but they told me to prove it. They told me to sneak out when everyone is asleep and sneak into Janja's place and bring them back at least a single strand of hair from his tail."

"And?" Jasiri pushed.

"And I succeeded, but he woke up and I was forced to run. He caught me for a second, but I dropped the hair and now I got nothing to show for it." Taka said.

Taka now went back to sobbing into Jasiri's chest. Jasiri growled, thinking of Mkaidi, Punda, and Mashimo bullying Taka for his physical similarities to Scar. Taka was very good at hiding that he was insecure when it came to his appearance, and everyone knew it, including Mkaidi, Punda, and Mashimo. Taka was always a happy-go-lucky cub, but when his similarities to Scar were mentioned, he became like what was in front of Jasiri now. Jasiri pulled away from Taka and tucked her paw under his chin and lifted his head up to get a good look at his face.

Jasiri had never seen what Scar actually looked like, but she could tell from paintings that other than the emerald green eyes, Taka's face was softer and duller than Scar's hard and sharp features.

"Well, you know what I think Taka?" Jasiri asked.

"What?" Taka questioned.

"I've seen you and your brother together ever since you were born. You two are very close to each other and have been even more so when your grandparents told you the story of the two lions you were named after. And the thing is, you two were brothers first from the very moment you were born, even before than and you'll always be brothers first and royals second. So as long as you and Mufasa remember that, neither him nor you will care who rules one day as king and will just be happy to still be brothers who love and respect each other." Jasiri explained.

Taka hugged Jasiri again, comforted by what she said. Jasiri hugged him back.

"Promise me, you'll remember that?" Jasiri asked.

"Yes." Taka promised.

"Good." Jasiri said.

Jasiri pulled away and rubbed her nose against Taka's cheek. The cub giggled at the ticklish sensation Jasiri's wet nose caused.

"Let's get you home." Jasiri said.

"Can I ride on your back?" Taka asked.

Jasiri laid down on the ground to allow Taka to climb on.

"As long as you don't pull on my hyena's mane." Jasiri said.

Taka climbed on Jasiri's back and settled in.

"Oh, and if you fall asleep on the way, no drooling on it either." Jasiri said.

With that, Jasiri began to take the young prince home. When Jasiri got on Pride Rock and entered den, she carefully stepped through the sleeping lionesses and few other lions, being careful not to step on any tails and wake anyone up. Kiara and Kovu along with the rest of their children were in the way back of the cave, in front of where Simba and Nala always slept. Kovu was sleeping with Talia who was awkwardly sleeping on her back with her back paws pushing against Kovu's muzzle, showing his teeth, while Mufasa II simply had his head and front paws rest over Kovu's front legs. Kiara on the other paw, of course had no cub sleeping with her, but her front legs were in the position to be holding one.

Jasiri guessed Taka must have squeezed out of Kiara's grasp when he went to get a tail hair from Janja. Jasiri took Taka, who was now asleep, off her back, cradling him in one paw as she carefully lifted Kiara's head up to put Taka in the cradle of her front legs. When she did so, Kiara in her sleep smiled and rubber head against Taka, who smiled in his sleep as well. Jasiri smiled as well and leaned down and gave Taka a kiss on his head.

"Good night sweet prince." Jasiri whispered before carefully and quietly making for the den exit.

Just as she got to the exit, Jasiri spotted Kion laying near the exit like he always did, and he was staring straight at her with one eye open. He looked from her to where Kiara and Taka were, as if telepathically asking her what happened. Jasiri walked closer and whispered to him.

"Oh, it's nothing you have to concern yourself with right now. I'll tell you in the morning." Jasiri promised.

"Okay." Kion replied in a whisper, "I'll be watching the cubs as they play tomorrow, so you can tell me than."

"Alright, but first, I'm going home and getting some sleep before sunrise." Jasiri replied back.

* * *

The next day, Jasiri escorted Wema and Tunu to Pride Rock so they could play with Taka, his siblings, and their other friends. She would help Kion watch them as they played and would tell him about Taka as she had promised last night. Kion and Jasiri sat on a rock as the cubs played. When the first round of hide n' seek began, the two went to talking. Jasiri told Kion that she couldn't sleep last night, so she decided to take a late-night walk to tire herself out before Taka ran into her while being chased by Janja and his crew.

Than she told him the story about Mkaidi, Punda, and Mashimo, which he instantly growled about. Kion had to deal with those three cubs three or four times, having caught them bullying Taka red-paweded, and saying that Kion seeing his nephew getting bullied made him angry was an understatement, it made him completely furious. When he first got the Roar of the Elders and heard how Scar used it, he was worried about becoming like him, he wasn't bullied for that, but it still made him slightly understand Taka's situation.

"We'll have to deal with those three delinquents later. Man, I can't believe they made Taka do that, he could have gotten killed." Kion said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing he ran into me." Jasiri said.

"Yeah, a good thing." Kion agreed.

"And hay, let's not make this public exactly. I don't think Taka will want that." Jasiri said.

Kion nodded in agreement. If they told anyone else, it would eventually get spread among the pride and maybe the rest of the Pride Lands and it would be talked about, and Taka didn't deserve that.

"But hay, how did the fight go by the way?" Kion asked.

"Oh, the usual." Jasiri said with a smirk, "So, you didn't miss a thing. Oh, and your welcome for me doing the Lion Guard's job for you and the others."

"Yeah, thanks." Kion said.

Kion than started thinking, ' _me doing the Lion Guard's job_.' Kion looked at Jasiri's as he thought that. It gave him an idea, an idea that he had been thinking about ever since Jasiri and her clan was allowed into the Pride Lands.

"Hay Jasiri." Kion said.

"Hmmm?" Jasiri replied, looking towards Kion.

Kion felt his face get hot and his stomach flutter from the twinkle in Jasiri's eyes as she looked at him.

"Uh, I was just wondering. The Lion Guard and I are going to have a meeting tomorrow, and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Kion offered.

Jasiri pondered the offer for a moment.

"Well, I'm not a member or have any important relation to the Lion Guard like your dad to attend the meeting, but I'll accept the offer." Jasiri agreed.

"Alright. Tomorrow at noon. Don't be late." Kion said.

"I'm never late Kion, nor am I early. I arrive precisely when I need to." Jasiri said.

"Good." Kion said.

Both lion and hyena didn't notice as their paws reached for the others.

"So, what are you two talking about?" a voice suddenly asked.

Both Kion and Jasiri jumped and looked to see Taka leaning against the rock they were on with his paws.

"Oh, just stuff a cute little cub like you would find boring. Continue to play with your brother, sister, and friends." Jasiri said.

"How about you and Uncle Kion join us. We just finished the first round of hide n' seek and we want a challenge for the second round. Grandma Sarabi told me hyenas a very sneaky and would be nearly impossible to find in a game of hide n' seek." Taka explained.

Jasiri and Kion looked at each other for a moment before deciding.

"Well than losers, get ready to, uh, well, you know, lose." Jasiri said as she got up to join the game.

"And I'll be sure to laugh like a hyena when you get found first." Kion said.

Jasiri punched him.

" **OW**!" Kion yelped.

* * *

Jasiri woke up early the next morning and ran straight for the Lion Guard's lair at Pride Rock. The others were just arriving as she was.

"Told you, I arrived precisely when I needed to." Jasiri said, walking next to Kion.

"And a good thing to, because you're the most important part of this meeting." Kion said.

"Really, why?" Jasiri asked, astonished that this meeting, whatever it was revolved around her.

"Don't worry, you'll see." Kion said.

He bumped her with his left shoulder, then walked around to her left side and walked ahead.

"On your left." Kion said.

The rest of the Lion Guard passed by her on her left and said 'on your left' as well. Jasiri became curious with why the Lion Guard was putting a lot of emphases on left. She wanted to ask why but decided not to since she was probably going to find out soon anyway. Kion led them all towards the wall paintings in the cave, the one part with the previous Lion Guards to be precise. It showed Kion's Lion Guard all the way to his ancestor, Askari of the Pride Lands' first Lion Guard.

Everyone had five members and all of them lions until you got to Kion's.

"Yeah, every guard of the Pride Lands is right here." Jasiri observed.

"Indeed so." Kion agreed. "Now, I think we can all get down to business."

Kion gestured Jasiri to come and sit next to him. Jasiri did so and looked at the paintings with him.

"Jasiri, answer me this: How many positions are there in the Lion Guard?" Kion asked.

"Five." Jasiri simply said.

"And the names of those positions?" Kion asked.

"Fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight." Jasiri said as she looked towards all guard members who held those positions.

"And for how long has it always been that way?" Kion asked.

"Has always been, as it will always be." Jasiri stated.

"Well, that was true until today." Kion said.

"Until today?" Jasiri said with a look of confusion on her face.

Kion gave a single 'ha' of a laugh before walking around Jasiri. He tapped her left shoulder as he passed.

"On your left we all said." Kion reminded.

Jasiri turned around and continued to look at the Lion Guard with confusion.

"You guys, what's going on?" Jasiri pressed on.

"Come on Jasiri, isn't it obvious what we're talking about?" Bunga asked.

"We're asking you into the Lion Guard." Beshte said.

"As the first ever sixth member." Ono added.

"And the second ever female member, after me." Fuli added as well.

Jasiri's heart nearly skipped a beat. Jasiri hadn't known what to expect during the meeting Kion said they were going to have, but he along with the rest of the guard wanting to make her a member was the last thing she expected. She didn't know what to say, so just looked at all of them with her eyes wide and ears perked straight up.

"Come on Jasiri, aren't you happy?" Kion asked.

"Yes, it's just that I wasn't expecting this. I mean, there's always been five members of the Lion Guard and there's no title for me to take." Jasiri said.

"You can take Bunga's place as bravest, you're even braver than he is and more sensible than he can be most of the time." Fuli said.

"Hay!" Bunga said, insulted.

"I'm just kidding bucky." Fuli said, rubbing Bunga's head with a paw. "But besides Jasiri, you really do deserve it for everything you've done for us. Helping us with Lord Kifo, rescuing Kiara from Janja, especially after saving Taka from Janja the other night."

Jasiri looked towards Kion.

"You told them about that?" Jasiri said, a little embarrassed that the others knew.

"I figured that they deserved to know if we were going to make you a Lion Guard member." Kion said.

"Yeah." Bunga agreed, "But hay, back to Lion Guard titles, what could we call Jasiri?"

"Well, we could call her the most spirited, because she is full of it." Beshte said.

"Or the purest of heart since she's a good hyena and would be the first one to join the Lion Guard, or even the sneakiest since hyenas are great at sneaking." Ono suggested.

"Jasiri can pick whichever title she wants." Kion said, "Well, if she's willing to be part of the guard."

Everyone turned towards Jasiri, waiting for her answer. Jasiri thought about it for a moment. To be part of the first Lion Guard to be made up of more than just lions, especially to be the first hyena to do so, it was a dream come true, and she would be part of it with her closet and first real friends. However, she didn't know how the rest of the Pride Lands would take a hyena being part of the guard. Some animal herds were still slightly scared of her and her clan, and she wondered how Simba would feel about it with him being a purest of traditions and saying there could be no more than five members since there always has been.

But she also thought of what she could do if she was part of the Lion Guard. She would help the Pride Lands in a bigger way they she ever could on her own. Also, the dream she and her clan talked about on giving hope to all hyenas that they could come together in peace with lions one day, her joining the Lion Guard would make that beacon of hope even brighter. That'd be one small step for lions and hyenas, and one giant leap for all animals. Jasiri looked at all of them with a look of determination on her face and turned her left shoulder towards them.

"On your left." Jasiri said.

Everyone cheered. When the cheering died down, they heard the abrupt stop to a cheer that went on longer than there's. The six of them looked behind them at a cluster of large rocks. Jasiri laughed, knowing who it was despite not seeing them.

"Come out." Jasiri called to the unseen guest.

Taka came out from behind the rocks, looking embarrassed about being caught. Jasiri and Kion looked at each other and laughed, figuring that Taka must have woken up early and secretly followed them and the guard into the cave to hear what they're meeting was going to be about.

"How long have you been there?" Kion asked his nephew.

"The whole time." Taka answered.

"Well, you made good timing than it seems." Jasiri said.

"Does that mean I can stay and watch?" Taka asked hopefully, looking up at his uncle.

"Sounds fine with me." Kion said.

"Alright!" Taka excitedly shouted.

The cub ran up and sat with the rest of the guard. Kion walked up to Jasiri and placed his paw on her left shoulder, focusing his magic. There was a slight burning sensation on Jasiri's left shoulder, but it was soon replaced by a gentle tingling sensation. Kion took his paw away and everyone looked to see the mark of the Lion Guard appear on Jasiri's shoulder.

"Jasiri, you are now officially a member of the Lion Guard." Kion announced.

"It kinda burns a little, but I'm not complaining. I like it." Jasiri said, "And I guess I'm the first hyena to have a spot shaped exactly like a lion's head now."

"Indeed so." Kion said, laughing along with everyone. "You know, it's been quite a homecoming ever since me and the others came back from Malka's lands, we find out the Outlanders joined together with the Pride Lands, Kiara becomes pregnant, we save her from Janja and his clan, we get you and your clan into the Pride Lands, Kiara's cubs are born, and well, here we are now, you as a Lion Guard member."

"Uh huh. And so, I guess this is the part where we have a group hug now, right?" Jasiri asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Than come on in already, and you two Fuli, you haven't got a choice." Jasiri said.

"Okay." Fuli said, not arguing.

Everyone ran up to Jasiri and hugged her, but it was so crowded that Taka wasn't able to get a spot to hug.

"Hay, I don't have any part of Jasiri to hug." Taka protested as he looked for one.

Everyone pulled away to allow Taka to give Jasiri a hug all by himself. Jasiri wrapped her front legs around Taka and lifted him off the ground, rubbing her forehead against his.

"Hay Jasiri." Taka said.

"What is it Taka?" Jasiri asked.

"I also came to show you something." Taka said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Jasiri asked.

Taka showed Jasiri the paw pads of his left paw. Jasiri looked closely and saw a small scar on the main paw pad. She looked at Taka curiously and he smiled at her.

"I told Mufasa yesterday about what you said to me the other night and we thought really hard about it and decided to prove to ourselves that we'll always remember that." Taka said.

"And what did you do to prove it to yourselves?" Jasiri asked, interested in the story.

"The both of us gathered in Scar's old cave late last night and made a small controlled fire. Me made a vow based on what you said, we made a slash mark on our left paw's main paw pad and shook them over the fire." Taka explained.

Kion gave a slight chuckle. Unknowing to Taka and Mufasa, he along with the rest of the pride and few of its close friends witnessed that scene last night. Jasiri smiled at Taka and hugged him even tighter than before.

"You are one amazing cub Taka." Jasiri said.

"I love you Aunt Jasiri." Taka said.

Jasiri's eyes widened after Taka said that, but she just smiled and continued to hug the cub.

"I love you to Taka." Jasiri replied.

Deeply touched by the scene, Beshte was on the verge of tears.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love a happy ending?" Beshte said.

"Not just yet tough guy." Jasiri said, "There's one lose end to tie up."

* * *

Somewhere deep in the savanna, three cubs were running around when they weren't supposed to. They, like Taka, were four months old and weren't allowed to be as far away from Pride Rock as they were without adult supervision. These cubs didn't care however and cockily thought that they could take care of themselves.

"It's been nearly two days and Prince Scar-lookalike still hasn't brought us that hair he promised to bring us to show he'll never turn out and use hyenas like you know who." Mkaidi said as he walked with his friends.

"Oh, come on Mkaidi, this is Taka we're talking about." Punda said.

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Mashimo asked.

"Huh, I guess you two are right." Mkaidi admitted. "And to be honest, I'm glad he didn't bring that tail hair, because I didn't and still don't want to know what Janja's backside smells like."

"Neither did Taka, I guess." Mashimo laughed.

Mkaidi and Punda laughed as well and the three continued to walk. They all heard a squeaking noise and looked in the direction. Mkaidi look towards his two friends with a sinister grin.

"Mice anyone?" he asked.

Punda and Mashimo raised their paws and followed him. The three cubs followed squeaking and soon came to where it was coming from. Mkaidi immediately pounced, but being untrained in the art of hunting, missed and the mouse scurried away in fright.

"Dammit!" Mkaidi cursed.

Punda and Mashimo came out of the tall grass and sat behind Mkaidi. None of them knew that they were being watched.

"Mmm-mmm! You look tasty? I'm gonna eat you!" a voice said.

The three cub were spooked and looked around.

"Who said that?" Mkaidi asked.

"Janja, that's who." said a voice that Mkaidi and his friends could only describe as happy and crazy.

"Janja?!" Mkaidi and his friends shouted it fright.

"Yeah, that's right." said a deep voice that sounded dumb and slurpy.

Mkaidi and his friends huddled together and shook with fear as they watched the rustling of the tall grass.

"What, what do you guys want?" Mkaidi asked.

Janja laughed, still hidden in the tall grass.

"Oh, come on, didn't mommy ever tell you what happens when your bad?" he asked.

"But it's not nighttime, mom said 'Janja comes in the night and takes away the bad little cubs,' not in the morning." Punda said.

"Shut up Punda!" Mkaidi demanded before turning his attention back to Janja, "Bad, what did we do?"

"You insulted your prince and tried to make him come into Janja's lands you big brute." Chungu said.

"And he did, he took a tail hair from me and it hurt." Janja growled.

"He actually went into Janja's lands and took a tail hair?" Mkaidi and his friends gasped.

"Yeah, and like I said, it hurt. We almost caught him, but he escaped. We did however find out that it was you three that set him up to it and decided, maybe we'll go after you three and here you three are. All alone and defenseless where no one can hear you scream." Janja explained sinisterly.

"Come on man, give us a break." Mkaidi begged in fear.

"Maybe we will, you just gotta do one thing." Janja said.

"Anything, just tell us." Mkaidi said.

"Go to Prince Taka and apologize to him and tell him to never go into my lands again, and also, never bully him again either, because if you do, **I'LL HUNT ALL THREE OF YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH**!" Janja screamed.

Mkaidi, Punda, and Mashimo screamed in fright at the sudden raise in Janja's voice and ran towards Pride Rock as fast as they could. When the three were out of ear shot, Jasiri, the Lion Guard, Taka, and Tamaa the drongo came out of the tall grass, laughing in victory of their little prank on Mkaidi and his thugs.

"Well, I guess we showed them." Tamaa said, still mimicking Janja's voice.

"We sure did, and hopefully they'll learn a few things from this experience to." Jasiri said.

"Probably not, they'll probably forget about this or find out what really happened in a couple weeks and bully me again, but this one get back was still worth it." Taka said.

"And we'll just keep finding ways to get them back and teach them a lesson." Kion said.

"Uh huh, but for now, why don't we just go back home. We need to let everyone else know that I'm a guard member now, we'll get my clan on the way." Jasiri said.

"Alright." Kion agreed.

Kion looked towards his nephew.

"Taka, you lead the way. Take us home." Kion said.

Taka enthusiastically took the lead in front of everyone and began to lead them home to Pride Rock. As they followed Taka, Kion and Jasiri looked towards each other out of the corners of their eyes. Each of them raised a paw and bumped them together.

"You're an amazing lion Kion." Jasiri said.

"And you're the best hyena we know Jasiri." Kion said.

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that is the end of Kion's Homecoming, thank you for reading. You all know, it felt great to explore more of Jasiri and Taka II's relationship after she saved him in that one chapter of the Scarred Pride that those of you who have read it will know about, as well as this chapter being a tie-in to the Scarred Pride's third chapter, and seeing Jasiri finally become a Lion Guard member. I'm going to answer one question I was asked in a review from last chapter about Kopa, he'll appear in the prologue and epilogue chapter of my 'The Story of Our Exile" fanfic, which starts off in present day where the characters are about to be told the story of the hyena rebellion that I mentioned a few times in this story, than the rest of the fanfic goes into the past to see how the hyenas got banished to the elephant graveyard in the first place, but I'm going to focus on my There's Something About Shenzi fanfic right now since it's the most worked on story I have now that this story is done, and whatever story I'm going to write after that, I'll decide when I finish them. Once again, thank you all for reading, if you're someone who hasn't read my other fanfics, please go read and review them, but for now, good night/day, happy rest of January, and God bless.**


End file.
